<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Down Time (Kigo) by sheksmix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095041">Down Time (Kigo)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheksmix/pseuds/sheksmix'>sheksmix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney - Fandom, Kim Possible - Fandom, kigo - Fandom, shego - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Disney, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, I meant it when I said slow burn, IT GON HURT, Idiots in Love, KiGo, Kim Possible - Freeform, Lesbian, Literal Sleeping Together, Mommy Issues, Mutual Pining, My First Smut, Resolved Sexual Tension, Ron Stoppable - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Tension, Wholesome, oh they're so cute, ohh my goddd lmao, shego - Freeform, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheksmix/pseuds/sheksmix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shego chose to leave behind the villain life to finally live a normal one of her own, but her past keeps catching up to her and so do her feelings for Kim.</p><p>On the other hand, the teen spy wants nothing more than to help her former nemesis, slightly unaware of what was developing for her along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Possible &amp; Shego, Kim Possible/Shego</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life was perfect for a girl like Kim Possible.</p><p>It was the summer before senior year and she was fully in the mode. She was named co-captain of the cheer squad along with Bonnie which meant that besides her family, most of her time was either spent with her girls or with her boys.</p><p>She saw Ron and Wade (whenever he decided to come out of his station) almost every other day. They’ve been able to grab a bite to eat, undisturbed, since for some reason crime wasn’t as demanding as usual.</p><p>The three took note of it but decided to take full advantage of enjoying their time together while they could. It was a once-in-a-while scene for them to just exist as normal teenagers.</p><p>Kim was thankful she got that chance. Things were going to change once she got back home. </p><p>It was late. But coming home around midnight wasn’t a rare occurrence for an eighteen-year-old enjoying the summer nights with her friends. She was grateful her parents understood.</p><p>Once she stepped onto her front porch though, she suddenly became very aware of her surroundings. Something shifted in the air and Kim noticed it quickly. She realized that she wasn’t alone.</p><p>When she turned around the last thing she expected was to see Shego on the cobblestone path that led towards the front of the house. Kim was every bit ready to fly at her but she remained in place. Something was wrong.</p><p>Shego wasn’t even in her usual black and green slim suit. She was in civilian clothing, dirty and torn. Her hair and face didn’t look any better. Kim could almost count all of the cuts and bruises she saw from where she was standing.</p><p>She swallowed hard.</p><p>“... Shego?”</p><p>The girl on the pathway exhaled shakily.</p><p>“Kimmie…”</p><p>Shego attempted at a staggered step forward before falling over and lying very still on the ground. Instinctively Kim ran to her, calling out her name but she was unresponsive. Carefully, she pulled her up and carried her inside.</p><p>*** </p><p>
  <em> “What the fuck, Kim?” </em>
</p><p>Ron has been repeating the same sentence over and over again in different volumes. He nearly yelled it, he muttered it under his breath, asked it like a question, and said it like a statement. </p><p>There she was in all her glory: the almighty evil Shego unconscious in Kim’s white fluffy bedsheets. Mrs. Possible helped clean and dress Shego’s wounds since Kim was still a little apprehensive and shaken up.</p><p>It was the middle of the day and Shego was still asleep since collapsing outside the house last night. Kim called Ron first thing in the morning and he had to come see it for his own eyes.</p><p>His face was buried in his hands. He mumbled his repeating sentence again and turned to Kim in disbelief.</p><p>“So she didn’t say anything to you?” he asked.</p><p>She glanced at him. “I told you, I think she was trying to but she passed out before she could. She was barely able to get my name out before falling over,” she answered.</p><p>“Okay well how about we call the police or something?” Ron suggested.</p><p>Kim shook her head. “I talked to my parents about it and we all agreed. This is bigger than the police.”</p><p>Ron glared at her, unblinking. “<em> What </em>is?”</p><p>She let out a breath. “Come on, I know you feel it too. Something isn’t right about this. Think about it, what happened to her suit? Who hurt her and why and how come she came here instead of… I don’t know.” She threw her hands up in exasperation. “We need to ask Shego a lot of questions when she wakes up, obviously. But... something’s going on and we have to get to the bottom of it.”</p><p>Her best friend huffed. “No we <em> don’t </em>! Besides, what if this is a trap? What if she wakes up right now and kills us both!?”</p><p>“I’m not going to kill you, Stoppable.”</p><p>Ron and Kim froze and surrendered their attention to Shego as she slowly sat up in bed, trying not to groan as she did so.</p><p>Kim shot a look at Ron, silently telling him to remain calm. His frigid stance alone was a dead giveaway of his growing panic.</p><p>Kim turned to Shego. “What the hell were you doing here last night?” she asked. “Yeah,” Ron added, “what do you want from us?”</p><p>“I don’t want anything from you,” she grunted, “I was just trying to warn you.” She pulled off Kim’s bedsheets and swung her legs over the bed. “I don’t know what Drakken is planning, but he’s got everyone involved. I guess that was the wrong time to tell him I was calling it quits.”</p><p>“Q-quits?” Ron repeated. He laughed nervously. “You’re telling me you wanted to go straight?”</p><p>“Say what you want, Stoppable,” Shego replied, “I’ve tried the hero gig. And when I was sick of it, I switched sides. Now I don’t want either of them.”</p><p>“A normal life,” Kim said, “Is that what you want?” </p><p>Shego regarded her with an intense look that appeared whenever they stood against each other. Ron recognized it all too well. A million options ran through his head, ready to move if the girls decided to throw down right here and now.</p><p>“I just want to be left alone. I want to be done with it—with everything. Forget this life and live a new one,” Shego responded. </p><p>Kim looked over the bruises on her face. It was a miracle Shego didn’t have a black eye, but still she winces every time she moves. Kim helped her mother wrap Shego’s hands and fingers in band-aids and bandages. Her knuckles were near purple. </p><p>“I take it Drakken didn’t like that idea,” Kim said. “Is that how you got hurt? Did he do this to you?”</p><p>Shego scoffed and avoided Kim’s eyes. “That doesn’t matter.”</p><p>For a moment there was nothing but silence and a thick tension in the room that you had to chop with an axe if you wanted to cut it. Slowly Kim took in a breath, then let it out. </p><p>“Fine. We’ll believe you for now. But if I find out this is all a ruse, I--”</p><p>“Believe all you want about this being a trap!” Shego cut in, her eyes lethal. “I don’t care… I shouldn’t have come here anyways. I’ll leave first thing tomorrow.”</p><p>“Why… <em> did </em>you come here?” Ron asked.</p><p>He expected Shego to look aside and ignore him. Maybe even shoot him with a blow from a quick swipe from her hand. He thought she would growl her response at him and threaten him afterwards. But she faced him directly, and said her answer.</p><p>“... I had nowhere else to go.”</p><p>Ron and Kim exchanged glances. Without a word they came to a mutual decision, though still mindful of who it was they were dealing with.</p><p>“You’re staying here until you get better,” Kim said sternly. Ron agreed. He lifted a scolding finger. “And don’t even try to argue against it because you’re in no shape to be putting up any sort of fight.”</p><p>Both of them were curious to see how Shego would respond. </p><p>She didn’t say anything. Instead, she gave them a slight nod, pulled her legs back into Kim’s sheets, and pulled the covers over her as she laid back down in the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kim's mom finds something helpful about Shego and shares it with Kim, who in turn shares it with Ron and Wade</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh now don’t look at me like that.”</p><p>It was hard for Kim not to frown at her parents across the table. </p><p>For dinner, her dad made his famous rigatoni bolognese and it looked delicious but her appetite was non-existent. Shego has been in and out of sleep so they decided to save some for her in case she decides to come down when she’s hungry. </p><p>Mr. Possible couldn’t help but notice Kim’s empty plate.</p><p>“This thing doesn’t have your stomach tied up in knots does it sweetie?” he asked.</p><p>Kim poked at the fork in front of her. “I’m sorry Dad, I know your pasta’s delicious. It’s just.... nothing about it is easing me. I just have a really bad feeling,” she responded.</p><p>“About Shego?” Tim asked through a mouthful of rigatoni. </p><p>Surprisingly, the only sense of impending doom that settled in Kim’s gut was only about whatever Drakken was planning… but not about Shego herself. Yeah, sure, she’s a little apprehensive and on-guard whenever they’re in the same room but she prides herself on being a good judge of character and always knew whenever they fought that Shego was on the wrong side.</p><p>Kim shook her head. “About what happened to her, and whether there’s people coming after her.” She looked up. “You guys, are you sure it’s safe for her to stay here? What if the same people who hurt her try to hurt us too?”</p><p>Beside her, Jim put his fork down. “Isn’t that why Dad put in that killer security system for the house?” he added. “I mean once you got into the spy gig, he didn’t take any chances. Cause your enemies might come after us and all that. And anyways, aren’t your enemies her enemies now?”</p><p>“Good point bro,” Tim chided.</p><p>They shared a fist bump.</p><p>“They’re right, honey,” Mrs. Possible said. “We have the right kind of protection, just in case anything happens. We have a protocol that we practice once every two months so everyone knows what to do if the time ever comes.”</p><p>“Besides,” her dad considered, “we have plenty of safehouses scattered around if we ever need to use them. But for now, I think we should just focus on getting Shego better and we’ll figure out what to do from there.”</p><p>With that, the rest of the conversation shifted into different topics, the main one being school and how they all felt about going when the first day arrives next week. The boys had a blast during their first year as freshmen, despite them only being 13. But you never know what you come across during sophomore year.</p><p>Kim was excited to be a senior though. She couldn’t wait for all of the events scheduled for them. Homecoming, winter formal, lunch parades, last games, prom… it was all she and her friends have been talking about.</p><p>*<br/>When dinner was over, Kim helped her mom clean the dishes, since it was their turn to.</p><p>The talk about senior year carried on as they scrubbed plates. It led into a conversation about college as they washed the last few.</p><p>“You can always go to Upperton,” she suggested with a sly smile. As a former graduate and doctor at that university, Mrs. Possible never shied away from supporting Upperton U.</p><p>Kim laughed. “I know I could, and I’m not against it.” She placed some of the plates in the dishwasher to dry. “As long as they have a kinesiology program.”</p><p>“They do!” Mrs. Possible exclaimed. She put a hand on her hip, a towel in the other hand. “And I happen to know who heads that department. An old friend of mine. See, all you need is to apply and you’re in!”</p><p>A ball of stress and anticipation gathered as a knot in Kim’s stomach. She already had a couple of schools in mind to apply for this fall, and she needed to make her final decisions soon. She’s known for a while now that studying physiology was going to be her definite choice. She was a very active cheerleading, teenage spy. Knowing body movements and spending her life with the knowledge of how to improve and maintain one’s well-being was the perfect route to go.</p><p>“Maybe you can minor in something too. One of those degrees you can obtain within a few years,” Mrs. Possible suggested. </p><p>Kim scoffed. “That might be much, Mom.”</p><p>“You know,” she responded, “Shego has a college degree.”</p><p>That was enough for Kim to freeze for a moment before turning to look her mother dead in the eye, unblinking.</p><p>“How do you know that?”</p><p>Mrs. Possible put the towel aside. “I… may or may not have done a background check on Shego,” she said.</p><p>Kim kept her mouth from hanging open. </p><p>In response, Mrs. Possible walked to the cabinet that had the phone set and grabbed a file folder from one of the drawers. She laid it out on the kitchen island for Kim to see.</p><p>“We had to know what we were getting into. And it would help if we knew a couple things about our guest,” she explained.</p><p>Kim stared at it hesitantly. She’s been fighting Shego for years and the only thing she knew about her were her abilities, her appearance, and the name she went by. </p><p>Now everything she could ever hope to know was just at arm’s length.</p><p>*</p><p>“How did your mom even get this?”</p><p>Ron was holding onto the file, focusing intently as he sipped from his cup. </p><p>It was past midnight, but Kim knew that the boys were up. She knew better than to underestimate how long they can play video games. When you throw loaded nachos into the mix of an all-nighter, they were all in.</p><p>They sat at their usual booth with their food pushed to the side as Kim presented the file. The boys almost couldn’t believe it.</p><p>“Shannon Gowens,” Ron recited. “That’s a joke right? Her name is Shannon? I thought it would be something more fitting, like ‘Murderhonda’ or ‘Killerette’ or something.”</p><p>“Gowens,” Wade mumbled, “Why does that sound so familiar? Gowens…”</p><p>Kim picked at her nachos, slowly making progress to finish it. After the loss of appetite at dinner, her empty stomach was now back to its usual business.</p><p>“I knew she had a secret identity, but I never actually thought about it, who she could be. My mom just like… casually presented it to me like ‘Here you go!’ right after she said Shego had a college degree,” she said.</p><p>“Yeah, I see it right here,” Wade said, “It’s a degree in child development. I can’t believe she’s just been chillin at your house.”</p><p>Ron snickered. “Chillin’ like a villain.”</p><p>Kim threw a sauce packet at him, who defended that he was only kidding.</p><p>Wade squinted at the file as he held it up to read. “Dude I seriously thought she was like 25 or something.”</p><p>Ron leaned over to look, chewing on his straw. “I thought she was damn near 30.”</p><p>“September huh…” Wade said. “She’s only 21. And a Virgo.”</p><p>“Oh shit, I think we’re compatible!” Ron exclaimed. Wade laughed.</p><p>Ron noticed how quiet Kim has been. He cleared his throat. “We’re just being assholes, Kim. I’m sorry if it’s bugging you.”</p><p>She chuckled. “No you’re fine. I just… for a long time, I was so curious about her and who she really was. We’ve been fighting Shego for a long time and now all of the sudden we know everything about her.”</p><p>“Does she know…? That you know…?” Wade asked.</p><p>Kim shook her head. “But when she wakes up, I’m going to tell her. Maybe it’ll bring us a step closer to figuring out what’s going on.”</p><p>The boys nodded. Kim still couldn’t shake the feeling of uneasiness that came at the thought of Drakken’s shady plans. </p><p>“Wade, can you be on the lookout for whatever Drakken is up to? Update me on whatever you find?” she asked.</p><p>“You got it,” Wade answered with a little salute. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kim addresses the background check with Shego and the family reaffirms how welcome she is to stay.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kim didn’t expect anyone to be awake by the time she got back home.</p><p>So she was a little startled to find Shego in the kitchen, scarfing down the pasta that was left for her on the counter. They met each other’s glances.</p><p>“Hey,” Kim said.</p><p>Shego put her cup of water down. “Hey.” </p><p>She eyed the plastic bag hanging from Kim’s hand. “Are those leftovers?” she asked.</p><p>Kim lifted it slightly. “Loaded nachos from the best. Wanna kill them?”</p><p>Mouth stuffed with bolognese, Shego nodded and Kim made her way over to her at the table. </p><p>They sat in silence as Shego ate. Chip after loaded chip after spoonful of pasta, she stuffed herself as Kim busied herself with her phone. Eventually, she put it away and looked up at Shego across the table. </p><p>Kim was glad to see that Shego had an appetite, and even more relieved that some of the cuts and bruises on her face and arms were healing or going away. She realized after looking for so long, she must have been staring because Shego finally took notice.</p><p>“What?” she mumbled.</p><p>Kim hesitated each time she tried to tell Shego she was glad to see her recovering so well. Besides, she was aware that any wholesome comment would just be brushed aside with a snarky remark.</p><p>“Do you normally eat this much?” Kim asked.</p><p>Shego raised an eyebrow. “No,” she said, “I’ve just been sleeping for three days straight and had the sudden urge to eat everything in sight as soon as I got out of your bed.”</p><p>Kim peeped at the jalapenos tossed aside on the container. “Everything except jalapenos I guess.”</p><p>“I don’t like those,” Shego explained, “That’s something you should know about me if you’re going to keep bringing home Bueno Nacho.”</p><p>“I know more than you think.”</p><p>Shego scoffed and leaned back in her seat. “Oh do you now?”</p><p>“Well... “ Kim exhaled. “We did a background check on you.” She braced herself for Shego to explode, but she looked more amused than angry. </p><p>“Oh yeah?” Shego helped herself to another nacho, “What’d you find out?”</p><p>Kim leaned forward. “Hmm… where do I start?” She started getting hungry again and helped herself to her leftovers. “You turn 22 this September, you graduated with a degree in humanities, and your real name is--”</p><p>A quick glare from Shego made Kim refrain from finishing the sentence. She cleared her throat. “Case and point.”</p><p>“Background check,” Shego said, “You’re as smart as I assumed you were.”</p><p>“Actually it was my mom’s doing,” Kim stated. She got up to get a cup of juice from the fridge. </p><p>Shego sipped from her water. “Look if you don’t feel comfortable with me staying here--”</p><p>“No, it’s not that.” Kim shut the fridge. “We just… know nothing about you, after all these years. It was a way for us to get some answers.”</p><p>Shego just nods. Together, she and Kim finish the rest of the nachos. </p><p>***</p><p>This was weird.</p><p>That thought was never far from Shego’s mind, and it’s not like it wasn’t true.</p><p>She quit the villain life, got the shit beat out of her for it and barely made it out, ending up at her old arch nemesis’ house with her whole ass family. How would it not be weird?</p><p>As the cherry on top, Shego’s sleeping in her bed. She’s been trying to ignore how much Kim’s sheets smell just like her. </p><p>Shego’s gotten her sleep schedule fixed, and Kim has too, right in time for school to start in a couple days. They woke up around the same time and usually beat the twins to the table for breakfast, getting first dibs on the spread.</p><p>“So, Shego!” Mr. Possible greeted brightly. Kim let her face fall into her palm as her dad sat beside them with a mug of coffee in his hand. </p><p>“Whatever he says,” she disclosed, “I apologize.”</p><p>Mr. Possible made a face at her. “Oh relax, it’s not like I’m going to embarrass you,” he replied. Kim wasn’t so sure about that.</p><p>He turned to Shego. “Look, I know this situation right now isn’t ideal. But I don’t want you to be in any rush.”</p><p>Mrs. Possible stood behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. “The last thing we want is for you to be out there after getting hurt the way you did. You’re welcome here until you’re ready to go, understand sweetheart?”</p><p>Actually, Shego didn’t understand.</p><p>She expected Kim’s parents to be itching to get rid of her, not extend their hands in welcome. Something about their unified actions pulled at her though. They reminded her of her own parents. She quickly swallowed the lump in her throat and swatted the thought away with a giant mental broomstick.</p><p>“And don’t hesitate to let any one of us know if you need anything,” Mr. Possible added.</p><p>This almost didn’t make any sense to her. Why were they being so nice? Don’t they know what she’s done to Ron and Kim? How much she’s put them through? How much more bad she’s done than good? And now they’re showing her kindness and decency that she hasn’t been given in a very long time.</p><p>Mrs. Possible must have read the expression on Shego’s face. “What’s wrong honey?” she asked.</p><p>“Nothing,” Shego replied, shaking her head. “Nothing at all. It’s just… been a while since I’ve been treated like this without any sort of motive behind it. But after everything I’ve done, especially to Kim, I… I don’t know, I just feel a little guilty.”</p><p>All three Possibles exchanged glances, then turned to Shego as if they shared a mental conversation in their heads at that one moment. Mrs. Possible took a seat at the table and her husband put his mug aside. </p><p>“Look kid,” he said, “You’re gonna have to make a lot of decisions in your life. Not every single one is going to be the right one. The thing is, each one of them will affect your life somehow. And when you make the wrong ones, it can be hard to bounce back from them. But that’s what you’re doing now, trying to find your way out of the chaos and into a real life of your own. If there’s a way for us to help you do that, we will.”</p><p>“Besides,” Mrs. Possible chided, “We were your age once. We know what it was like to be young.”</p><p>Kim narrowed her eyes at them. “You guys weren’t that wild.”</p><p>Her mom raised an eyebrow in response. “Oh, so I’m guessing you want to hear the stories then? One time, your father and I went to the lake and--”</p><p>“Okay!” Kim got out of her chair, hands up in surrender. “Okay, whatever, I believe you. Just please don’t continue.” She bounded up the stairs to her room.</p><p>With Kim absent from the kitchen, Shego was now by herself with her parents. But she wasn’t as nervous to be around them like she was before. </p><p>There was a lot she wanted to tell them and so many words were rushing through her head. Maybe she should start with an apology, or an explanation. She could ask them about what she could do to help while she’s here, or suggest them. </p><p>But with all of that in her head, she decided to say everything she needed to in a few simple words. She glanced at them from across the table.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>gay</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron grumbled about his schoolwork as he exchanged textbooks between his locker and his backpack.</p><p>Practice was over for both of them, and the afternoon heat was getting to Kim. The girls begged to practice inside the gym instead of the school’s back field, but Coach didn’t fail to say that she was helping them build character.</p><p>She’d kill for a smoothie right now. Anything cold really, to satisfy her thirst. It seemed as if Ron had read her mind because he begged to go to Jamba Juice before going home.</p><p>“I’m so down,” Kim said.</p><p>“Great!” Ron exclaimed. He shut his locker and stepped away. “Let’s go to the one on March cause--”</p><p>“Hold on,” Kim halted. “Wade said he had something to show us. Let’s go meet up with him, he’s at the front of the school.”</p><p>Ron and Kim made their way over, discussing what smoothie flavor they wanted to get on the way. Sure enough, Wade waited for them on a bench at the front, eyes keenly on his laptop.</p><p>“We’re here,” Ron announced as he plopped down next to Wade. “Thank God you found a spot in the shade.” </p><p>“Alright Wade,” Kim said, “What’s the sitch? Is it some stuff about Drakken?”</p><p>He shook his head. “No, it’s not that. Haven’t found anything yet,” he replied, “But I’ve figured out why Shego’s last name sounded so familiar to me.”</p><p>Wade typed something onto the keyboard and turned the screen to show Ron and Kim.</p><p>Ron squinted. On the screen were a bunch of articles, newspaper clippings, pictures, and the name “<em> Gowens </em>” everywhere. </p><p>He didn’t see much of Shego though, just a man in a nice suit that reminded him of council members and government officials. </p><p>Wade chose an article to enlarge. <em> The Guardian </em>wrote something about Mayor Gowens of Go City and the ceremony that took place at the capital building there, honoring the superhero squad Team Go.</p><p>Ron leaned back. “No way.”</p><p>Kim recalled the previous year’s events that led to meeting Shego’s brothers. It was the first time they were ever exposed to a glimpse of her personal life. She had always wondered why Shego separated herself from the group. There had to be more than just bickering with them. It seemed too simple of a reason for a complex decision.</p><p>“Dude, maybe it’s just a coincidence,” Ron said, “How sure are we about this?”</p><p>Wade shook his head as his fingers flew over the keyboard. “Oh Ron. Ron, Ron, Ron. How many times do I have to remind you never to doubt me?” </p><p>On his screen appeared a few documents. One was a copy of Shego’s records from the background check file, another was the online article from <em> The Guardian </em>about Mayor Gowens and Team Go, and one was an old picture of a family with five children. </p><p>“Look,” Wade explained, “I cross-checked the Gowens family with these sources. The names of Shego’s parents on her birth certificate match the names of the mayor and his wife.”</p><p>The names were highlighted as he spoke.</p><p>“And what about this?” Kim asked, pointing to the picture.</p><p>Wade enlarged it. “Gowens family, Easter 2010.”</p><p>Kim tried not to smile at the image of 11-year-old Shego but she couldn’t help it. She looked so wide-eyed and innocent with a big smile and a pastel-green bow in her hair. She grinned.</p><p>“Please send this to me.”</p><p>“So what now, do we tell them that Shego’s good and have them pick her up after dinner?” Ron asked.</p><p>Wade breathed out as he and Kim exchanged glances. “Her family would probably be the first place that the people after her will be looking,” he said, “If she went to them, she could be putting them in danger.”</p><p>“Okay,” Ron nodded, “But are we forgetting the fact that her brothers are one of the most elite superhero teams in the world? Team Go would be able to defend their own family wouldn’t they?”</p><p>Kim shrugged. “I’ll talk to her about this tonight and see what she thinks.”</p><p>***</p><p>Shego walked around the house, near empty from the kids and Kim being at school.</p><p>Kim’s room was clean; sheets folded, clutter put away. So was the kitchen and living room, so she wandered around. Eventually, she stumbled into the garage after hearing loud noises and found Mr. Possible bent over the open engine of an old truck.</p><p>He looked up from his work and waved, motioning for her to step closer. “Shego!” he exclaimed. “Come on in.”</p><p>Shego shyly approached. He chuckled and shook his head at his work. “What good is a rocket scientist if he can’t figure out how to fix a simple truck?” he chided.</p><p>Mr. Possible extended his arm towards her, wrench in hand. “You here to save me?” he asked.</p><p>Shego almost laughed. She wondered if Mr. Possible was aware of the irony in asking a former villain to come to his rescue.</p><p>“I uh… well I was trying to find something to do,” she said. Help around the house maybe or… whatever. It’s the least I could do for you guys letting me stay here. Besides, it’s not like I have any pressing priorities to get to.”</p><p>“Well then!” Mr. Possible nodded her over and she followed.</p><p><em> A car engine </em> , Shego thought, <em> This has to be easier to figure out than all the machinery Drakken had her put together. How is he going to survive without her? She literally did everything for him. </em></p><p>Shego rolled up her sleeves, tied her hair up, and took a hold of the wrench.</p><p>***</p><p>Kim pulled up to her driveway noticing the garage was open and smiled at the sight of her dad and Tim leaning over the engine of the old truck.</p><p>Shego’s legs were sticking out from underneath it and Kim recognized that it was her because she was wearing a pair of her sweats.</p><p>Kim tossed her pom-poms into the trunk and walked up the driveway.</p><p>“How’s it going?” she asked. She gave her dad a kiss on the cheek in greeting as Tim explained the process. He didn’t get to finish though. Jim ran into the garage announcing that dinner was ready and together they ran back inside to the kitchen.</p><p>“I think we can call it a day, Shego,” Mr. Possible said, cleaning his hands on a small rag. He made his way inside but stopped at the doorway. “Oh Kim, help her clean up will you sweetie?”</p><p>Kim nodded and he smiled at her before heading in.</p><p>Shego wheeled herself out from under the truck and pulled herself up onto her feet. When the girls saw each other, they both became undeniably flustered.</p><p>Kim swallowed hard. Shego’s tousled dark locks were pulled into a messy ponytail and streaks of dirt and engine oil covered her face, neck, and very visible collarbones. Her eyes followed further and Kim couldn’t get over Shego’s perfect figure in that tank top.</p><p>Shego wasn’t doing any better. She always had a weak spot for Kim in her cheer uniform.. It made pinning her down a lot more interesting as they were fighting.</p><p>Shego scolded herself for almost going mindless when she looked at Kim’s legs in that <em> tight little skirt </em>. She took in a shaky breath. </p><p>“So uh….” she cleared her throat. “Dinner?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kim and Shego didn’t stay long after dinner.</p><p>They went up to Kim’s room, where Kim relayed the information she and Ron acquired from Wade to Shego. Again, Kim expected her to be a little upset, but her reaction was more nonchalant than anything else.</p><p>Shego was laying on her back on Kim’s bed. “I figured you guys would find out about them eventually,” she responded.</p><p>“Well…” Kim suggested, shifting her weight from one leg to another, “How about instead of us having to go find out these things, you can just tell us.”</p><p>Shego turned her head and gave Kim a look, who shot one right back at her.</p><p>“It would make things a lot easier on everyone, especially both of us,” Kim reasoned.</p><p>Shego sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed. “Well…” she said. “What do you want to know?”</p><p>A billion questions appeared in Kim’s head and she visualized herself grabbing at them like fireflies in the night. She almost asked if she could write them all down and make a list. But there was only one that stood out above the rest.</p><p>“What made you want to side with the bad guys, and be a mercenary in the first place?” </p><p>“That’s a long story.”</p><p>Kim threw her arms up. “Well, we’re here aren’t we? Go on.”</p><p>Shego could sense the frustration creeping in her voice. She shook her head. “I just knew the hero gig wasn’t for me, alright? And my brothers are all idiots, I couldn’t stand them.”</p><p>Kim’s eyes narrowed and Shego questioned it.</p><p>“What now?” she asked.</p><p>“I’m not buying it.”</p><p>Kim knew what she was getting into when she made the decision to peer more into Shego’s personal life. Answers weren’t going to come for free and she’d have to do some digging and poking to get Shego to say something.</p><p>But sometimes she felt like she was underestimating how damn stubborn she can be.</p><p>Shego scoffed in annoyance. “Of course you don’t,” she muttered.</p><p>Kim sighed. “Look, I promise I won’t tell Ron or Wade or--”</p><p>“It’s not that, Kimmie,” Shego responded, “I don’t give a shit who you tell. But you’re asking the wrong kind of questions.”</p><p>“So, what are the right questions?”</p><p>Shego groaned and pressed a hand against her forehead. “I don’t fucking know. But I hate talking about my family.” She looked aside. “I left them and everything that had to do with them behind for a reason.”</p><p>Kim took a seat at the chair at her desk. She scratched her head. Most of the questions she had at the ready were exactly about what Shego wanted to avoid. Now she had to put them aside.</p><p>“Alright, well… for now how about I ask less personal questions?” she suggested.</p><p>Shego acknowledged it with a dismissive wave of her hand. “Fine.”</p><p>Kim leaned forward in her seat. “What’s your favorite color?” she asked.</p><p>Shego raised an eyebrow. “Really?”</p><p>Kim rolled her eyes. “I’m talking to a fucking brick wall” she mumbled.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Kim said, “nevermind.” She peeped her phone and stood to her feet. “I’d love to stay and continue this very insightful conversation, but I promised my coaches I’d help them set up for tomorrow early before practice so… good night.”</p><p>In reality, Kim was starting to get a headache and she didn’t want it to get any worse.</p><p>She resisted the urge to throw something at Shego as she walked past. Kim never doubted her ability to keep calm, especially when her brothers and both Ron and Wade could easily become irritating. But for some reason, Shego always found a way to strike a certain nerve.</p><p>“Kimmie.”</p><p>Shego called out to Kim as she stepped into the hallway. She stopped in place and turned to look at her.</p><p>“My favorite color is black,” Shego said begrudgingly.</p><p>Kim managed a smile. It amused her that Shego was struggling to make eye contact, as if she had just confessed her most well-hidden secret.</p><p>It might not have been much, but it was enough for Kim. It was a good first step.</p><p>“Mine is purple,” she responded, “Not like Middleton High sports uniforms, but softer. Lighter. Like lavender.”</p><p>Shego nodded. Kim thought she might have seen a little smile, but she wasn’t too sure. </p><p>“Also I think you should have your room back,” Shego stated.</p><p>Kim regarded her with a curious expression. “Well where are you going to sleep?” she replied.</p><p>“With you.”</p><p>A split second passed. Shego sprung to her feet before Kim had the chance to process her words.</p><p>“Uhh--I mean here s-still. But on like an air mattress on the floor. If that’s okay,” Shego explained.</p><p>“Of course,” Kim agreed, “Maybe you could come with me to do errands tomorrow and we can get an air mattress while we’re out.”</p><p>Shego acknowledged that and they said their goodnights before Kim walked out of the room.</p><p>***</p><p>When Shego was still working for Drakken, she’d sneak away sometimes and go into town dressed in civvies.</p><p>It would have been a little obvious if she were to walk around in her black and green body suit, so sometimes a t-shirt and sweats was the best outfit to stroll around in.</p><p>Those times were the only moments she’d have that made her feel somewhat normal. Getting groceries, running errands, having a burger for lunch--they were all so regular but Shego looked forward to it whenever she got the chance to do it.</p><p>Now she was with Kim.</p><p>The first thing they did was get the mattress. Mr. Possible instructed the girls to test it out and make sure it was up to standard. They each took turns lying down on it and couldn’t stop laughing as they did. Kim claims Shego “lies down all weird” so ultimately, Shego fired back with “how are you going to say that to me when you lie down like that?”</p><p>They deflated it and took it with them into Mr. Possible’s truck (not the one they were working on in the garage. They still haven’t figured out how to fix it, much to the rocket scientist’s dismay). </p><p>“So what now?” Shego asked.</p><p>Kim glanced at the mall across the street. “Well I know I said I wanted to go shopping, but I…” She faltered for a moment while her mind went elsewhere, as if she were trying to think something through.</p><p>“I like shopping at this outlet a couple cities away. It’s my favorite one to go to,” she said.</p><p>Shego pulled her seatbelt across her chest and buckled it. “Okay so what are you waiting for? It’s gonna be a little bit of a drive right?”</p><p>Kim cheered and excitedly turned on the engine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kim and Shego find a few outfits together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Westwood Center was the very definition of a bougie, upscale shopping area.</p><p>It was so clean and wide open and most of the shops were the kind that made Shego scowl or roll her eyes. But she understood exactly why this was Kim’s favorite place to shop.</p><p>First off, she led Shego to a smoothie place in the middle of the center and it was undeniably refreshing. They walked around and went into each shop here and there. The first things Kim bought were some cute workout clothes from <em>Nike</em> and a cheer-themed dri-fit shirt.</p><p>Shego swears they spent the longest time in <em>American Eagle</em>. They were having a big blowout sale and Kim just couldn’t resist. Everything she tried on was either a crop top or something with “cute sleeves,” as she put it. Kim even tried to get Shego to try some things on, but quickly retracted after Shego’s hands nearly lit up green when Kim came too close with something floral.</p><p>After going into more shops, Kim seemed to get a hint of Shego’s style.</p><p>“I think you’d look good in darker hues. Like black and forest green. Maroon and dark blue. Y’know, shades that aren’t too bright but aren’t too boring either,” she said.</p><p>Shego doesn’t remember the last time she was in an actual outfit other than her bodysuit and borrowed clothes from Kim. She was surprised that the thought of getting new clothes was actually something she might be interested in.</p><p>Into the shops again they go.</p><p>This time, Kim was more accurate with her suggestions. The first things she sent Shego into the dressing rooms with were all black. Some of them were skin tight long sleeves and crop tops, loose casuals and blouses. There were more misses than hits, but it didn’t stop Kim from trying again.</p><p>Kim added colors. She found some clothes in dark green and deep navy blue. She snuck in a pantsuit and dress and hoped Shego would try them on without question.</p><p>“What the hell--is this a <em>dress</em>!?” </p><p>Kim was wrong.</p><p>She cleared her throat.</p><p>“Yeah, I mean… you’ve worn a dress before, haven’t you?” she asked.</p><p>Shego had trouble remembering the last time she was in a skirt. When she tried to picture it, all she could think of were the outfits her mom tried to put her in when she was little. She shut her eyes and let out a deep breath before trying to put on the dress.</p><p>“Are you sure this is my size?” Shego asked through the curtain. “I think I might rip it.”</p><p>Kim raised a brow. “Did you unzip it first?”</p><p>Silence. Then a slow zip down.</p><p>Shego frowned at the loose material around her torso. Was this supposed to be the style of the dress? She parted the curtain and Kim turned to look at her.</p><p>Shego gestured at the dress. “Is it supposed to look like this?” she asked.</p><p>“It doesn’t look like you zipped it all the way,” Kim replied. “Here.” </p><p>She walked over and nudged Shego back into the dressing room and closed the curtain behind them. Kim had Shego hold her hair up while she pulled up the rest of the zip. Kim took a step back and they both looked into the mirror.</p><p>The dress was dark blue and low cut with spaghetti straps. It complemented Shego’s pale skin and hugged her waist and all of her curves. Kim’s breathing faltered and she consciously held her jaw in place to keep it from dropping. How does a simple dress make Shego look so damn good?</p><p>“D-do you like it?” Kim asked.</p><p>Eyes still on the mirror, Shego tilted her head and looked over herself one more time. She’s never seen herself <em>like this</em> before, but a small smile celebrated her newfound liking. </p><p>They walked out of the shop with so many bags in their hands, Kim decided she was done for the day. </p><p>“We should have gotten a cart or something,” she said, laughing as they struggled to carry their things.</p><p>Shego chuckled. She almost had to walk sideways to keep her line of sight. “Yeah, that’d help. I’d put all my things in it and g--”</p><p>At first, Shego thought she had walked straight into a wall and scolded herself for not being more aware. It didn’t matter whether or not her view was being obstructed; she should have been more careful.</p><p>Her eyes went to the scattered bags on the floor, but she spotted some feet in front of her and realized that she had bumped into a person. Immediately, Shego stammered an apology but trailed off when she raised her head to look at them.</p><p>“Well... <em>this</em> is surprising,” Senior Junior said.</p><p>***</p><p>It wasn’t hard to tell that Kim was on edge.</p><p>Even with so much stuff occupying her arms, her legs naturally took on a stance so she was ready for whatever action might come her way.</p><p>It didn’t seem like any would, though. Junior was there for leisure and was dressed like it too. He wore bright white pants, a loose tourist polo, and some sunglasses.</p><p>“It’s not what it looks like,” Shego said.</p><p>Junior scoffed. “What, you <em>weren’t</em> getting seeked out by the villains that didn’t like you and you couldn’t go back to your family, so you <em>didn’t</em> go to Kim Possible because you had nowhere else to go?”</p><p>Shego paused a moment before she spoke. “Okay, it’s exactly what it looks like.”</p><p>Junior helped her pick up the things she dropped off the floor.</p><p>“I don’t think anyone else knows, or even assumes you’re with her,” he said. “For what it’s worth, I’m glad to see you’re okay.”</p><p>Shego gave him a knowing look. “Thanks, Junior.”</p><p>“Your dad… he isn’t here, is he?” Kim asked.</p><p>Junior frowned. “No way! He’s not fun to go shopping with. And he doesn’t like my sense of style. He says I need to dress more “serious,” whatever that means.”</p><p>“Is anyone still… seeking me out?” Shego asked. “It might be easier to avoid them if I know who I’m trying to avoid.</p><p>Junior shrugged. “It’s hard to tell. A lot of them think Warmonga killed you that night you two fought. But others don’t. I’m one of those others.”</p><p>Kim’s eyebrows furrowed. “Wait… the night you came to my house? Warmonga did that to you!?”</p><p>Junior took note of Kim’s worry and Shego’s hesitation. They had the most interesting arch-enemy relationship he’s ever known.</p><p>Shego sighed. “Yes,” she said, turning to Kim. “She was ready to jump at any opportunity to fight me. When she had her chance, she took it.”</p><p>“She’ll be at my house sometime soon,” Junior spoke, “...actually, they all will.”</p><p>“What do you mean, Junior?” Kim asked.</p><p>“There’s supposed to be a meeting between most of the villains. My father is hosting it at the house and he wants me to attend. He’s been reminding me almost every day so I don’t forget.” Junior rolled his eyes. “Anyways, it’s going to happen at the end of next week. And that reminds me… they were going to talk about you.”</p><p>“Oh great.” Now Shego rolled her eyes. “It’s not enough that they almost killed me, now they want me to be the topic of their PowerPoint presentation.”</p><p>Junior scratched his chin. “I think you leaving made them paranoid. They think you might give some of their information away, especially since you and Kim--”<br/> <br/>He paused and the girls tried not to look at each other. </p><p>“Well they knew she was yours. Once she was on the battlefield, they knew you were supposed to go after her. But they also knew you’d protect her. That kind of thing made them uneasy.”</p><p>Shego cursed under her breath. She wondered if this meeting would make everyone else want to come after her. Either way, she had to know what she would be up against.</p><p>“This meeting,” Shego said, “When is it happening again?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kim wants to give Shego some peace of mind.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shego wasn’t aware that when she jolts awake in the middle of the night, Kim wakes too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time it happened, Shego’s eyes opened to Kim, crouched beside the mattress on the floor of her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were getting restless... shouting,” she said, her eyes glinting with worry in the dim light. “And you’re sweating.” Kim reached out to touch Shego’s forehead but she flinched. Kim lowered her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It happened often. Some nights were quiet but other times, Shego’s sleep broke from her night terrors. She’d look to make sure she hadn’t woken Kim, who’d pretend she was fast asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the morning when Kim got up for school, she kept her blinds closed and curtains drawn. She moved around the room quietly and pulled the covers over Shego before going out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throughout the day, Shego moved like she was in a haze. Most days, she’d spend trying to fix the ache in her head and sometimes fell asleep wherever she’d sit down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In between classes, Kim wondered what Shego was seeing in her sleep and why it was causing her so much distress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t think it was a coincidence that the night terrors started happening after Junior mentioned the fight with Warmonga. Kim remembered Shego’s appearance that night she showed up at the house. Bruised, weakened, exhausted. She wanted to give it all right back to Warmonga, twicefold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she got home, Kim noticed Shego on the couch, asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she… okay?” Tim asked from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jim added as Kim walked over to join them, “She seems… gloomier than usual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim shrugged off her backpack and placed it on the table. “Well…” she answered, “She’s been having trouble sleeping lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys shared their snacks as they continued their conversation and went upstairs after they finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim made her way over to the living room, where Shego was starting to wake up. Her dark hair was disheveled and her eyes seemed red and sunken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim sat on the edge of the coffee table. The first thing that came to mind was asking Shego if she was okay. But she brushed it off and thought it was a stupid thing to ask when she knew that she definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you hungry?” she asked instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego stretched out her arms and yawned. “Yeah I mean… I could go for some nachos,” she replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Kim took Shego’s hands and pulled her to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on then,” Kim said, “let’s go get them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego could be patient at times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s definitely had to keep her composure too many times when she hasn't wanted to. Lord knows how often people have tried her patience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time though, she didn’t want to wait. </span>
  <span>As soon as Kim handed her the bag, Shego dug through it and opened her box, shoveling chips into her mouth by the handful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made Kim laugh. Shego was too distracted to notice that they passed the turn to get back to the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time she did though, Kim was already parking. Shego assumed they were at a park of some sort, open with lots of grassy areas and trees and a big pond in the middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced at Kim, who took the keys out of ignition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s how I wanted to spend my afternoon,” Kim replied. She reached into the back seat and grabbed a rolled blanket. “Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego repacked their food and followed Kim out of the car. They strolled towards a spot under a tree and close to the pond, and laid down the blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the shade, they ate their food. Shego mercilessly finished her nachos and cleaned after herself once she finished, wiping her hands and putting her trash into the bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim was only halfway through her burrito. “Good?” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Shego replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked around and watched as ducks swam in the water and people in the distance walked by. Shego decided that she liked this park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so peaceful here,” Kim spoke, reading Shego’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Shego agreed.”I could fall asleep right n--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused and turned to Kim, realizing why she brought them here. Kim broke into a guilty smile as she chewed her food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this was your plan huh?” Shego asked. “Get me full and take me somewhere cool and shady so I can knock out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim nodded, re-wrapping the rest of her burrito and putting it away. “I was hoping you’d be able to sleep without any night terrors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego looked aside. “Oh…” She rested her fingers on her arm. “I’m sorry if I’ve been waking you up when that happens. I didn--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop,” Kim interrupted, placing her hand over Shego’s “You don’t have to apologize for anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim held her expression, sure and grounded. Shego regarded her words as she looked into her steady green eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both were suddenly aware of their hands still in contact and Kim pulled away before her face had a chance to flush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you get them,” Kim asked, “what do you see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego drew her legs up and rested her arms on her knees. Beside them, the pond rippled as ducks streamed slowly through the water. Shego spoke as she observed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could’ve died that night, leaving everything and going against Warmonga. Now that we've planned to go to that meeting at Junior’s… well… there’s a possibility I might have to go through it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shut her eyes and tried to block out the images that came to her like a reel. Warmonga was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn </span>
  </em>
  <span>fighting machine. Shego going from almost beating her to fighting for her life… it was something that haunted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim leaned forward and settled her eyes on Shego’s even though she was looking away. “We’re just going to scope them out, remember? They won’t even know we’re there.” Kim reassured. “Besides,I’m going to be right there too. I won’t let anything happen to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego was preoccupied, thinking about what could happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hoped she’d be able to stand her ground, but it wasn’t so easy before. And Kim would be there. How was she supposed to protect her if she wasn’t even able to protect herself?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was one thing she was sure of though, and it was that she’d break anyone in half before they could ever touch Kim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should train,” Shego suggested. She turned to Kim. “I know we’ll just be there to observe, but just in case… we should brush up on our fighting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim nodded. She was willing to do anything that made Shego feel better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine by me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got to her knees and moved some of their things aside to lie down on the blanket. Patting the space beside her, she raised her brows at Shego, who understood the gesture and complied. Together, they laid there and looked up at the tree’s branches, gently swaying with the breeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed there in silence, listening to the sounds around them. It didn’t take long for Shego to close her eyes, and eventually fall asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The one where they spar and you can feel the tension and intimacy every time they make eye contact</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry I take forever to update. Thank you for your patience, and thank you for giving me a chance :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kim laid out dense foam mats over the grassy area in her backyard whenever she wanted to practice her acrobatic tumbling. It definitely aided her when practicing her cheer skills and even more so in combat. </p><p>She and Shego used the mats for their training arena, perfectly thick enough to keep them from sinking in and soft enough to avoid a rough landing. </p><p>Kim wasn’t sure if she was sweating because of the heat or because she and Shego have been going at it for a few hours now.</p><p>None of their actions were planned, but they moved in synchronization. Every hit was diverted or avoided, every kick swift and direct, every flip and landing perfectly executed.</p><p>Shego wasn’t surprised. In fact, she expected this kind of coordination. She and Kim were so used to each other’s motives of combat that it only made sense for them to move so systematically.</p><p>In the shade, Wade sat criss-crossed with his eyes glued to his phone screen. Beside him, Ron moaned exasperatedly. </p><p>“I thought you guys were going to fight!” he whined.</p><p>The girls stopped to look at him. Shego pulled at her shirt to wipe the moisture from her face and Kim stole a peek at the brief exposure of her toned midriff. </p><p>“It’s just practice,” Shego said. “And you should be over here with us, Stoppable.”</p><p>Ron made a face. “That’s just a free excuse for you to punch me in the face.”</p><p>Shego failed to conceal the smirk that formed on her lips.</p><p>Wade put his phone down. “I have to admit it… Ron might be right,” he said. “This training is the prep step for a “just in case” scenario. Shouldn’t you guys… I don’t know… be going a little harder?”</p><p>The girls shared a look.</p><p>Beads of sweat had formed on Kim’s face. Shego noticed them on the edges of her freckled nose. The ex-villain on the other hand was perspiring profusely, which made her look more intense during the training. This contributed to Ron’s refusal of joining their session. </p><p>“I won’t hold back if you won’t,” Kim said.</p><p>Shego nodded to acknowledge her. “Deal.”</p><p>Both stepped a few paces away, but eyes never straying from each other. Kim stood,her legs grounded, chest out, and arms down at her side with her palms open. Shego stood casually and lifted a hand, which started to glow green.</p><p>Wade looked up from his computer and Ron held his breath.</p><p>“Ready whenever you are, princess,” Shego mused.</p><p>Kim took that as her cue. From her spot, she leaped and brought her leg down hard. Shego rolled out of the way and remained crouched on the mat until Kim struck again. They exchanged blows and blocks, but mostly with Kim committing to the offense as Shego stuck to defense.</p><p>That dynamic changed when Shego threw one of her own punches and caught Kim in the jaw. She paused in concern, only to catch Kim’s roundhouse kick on her side.</p><p>The landed attacks created a small space between them, with Shego’s hand on her ribs and Kim’s on her chin.</p><p>“I thought we were supposed to be going a little harder,” Kim remarked.</p><p>Shego has been holding herself to a strict standard. If she wasn’t careful, her powers could easily be destructive. It was so, so effortless to be inconsiderate of the mess she caused when she participated in villainy. </p><p>She wasn’t that person anymore. </p><p>But Kim… Kim was making her reckless in other ways, and one of those was allowing Shego to demonstrate her abilities, unrestrained. Despite her concerns, Shego was confident that if anyone could handle it, it would be Kim. </p><p>Shego let her hands glow brighter and Wade wondered if he should obey the urge to step back a bit further. Ron shifted his weight, going from his seating position to having his feet on the floor and getting ready to dodge if it had to come to it.</p><p>Shego lobbed a blast at Kim, who spun out of its way. She threw another and another until Kim lunged. She caught Shego by the wrists and they pushed against each other. </p><p>Shego noted Kim’s furrowed brows, the crease in her forehead as she concentrated on her strength. Kim peered at the greens Shego’s eyes and the reflection of her flames. The small smile that spread through her lips caused Shego to remind herself to redirect her focus. </p><p>She gave way to Kim’s pushing and rolled backwards, using her legs to kick Kim over her as she completed the full turn and got up on her knees, then up on her feet. She spun and threw a blast, but Kim slid underneath it. She pushed herself to a squat and leaped over Shego, who caught her leg and threw her down. Kim hit the ground, but twisted out of Shego’s grip and kicked her away.</p><p>Once they got back to their feet, they rushed at each other again. Kim managed to grab Shego’s arm and flip her over her shoulder, but Shego’s grip on her back brought Kim stumbling over. Both of them hit the mat, limbs tangled.</p><p>For a moment, they stayed there, breathing heavily. Wade wiped his forehead and Ron broke out in laughter, relieved.</p><p>Shego could feel her heartbeat in every part of her body, from her face to her fingertips. She tried to move her legs, but as Kim pushed herself up, Shego realized they were trapped underneath hers. </p><p>Kim propped herself up on her elbows, her face hovering over Shego’s. Shego wished she could sink deeper into the ground, hoping whatever flush her face was showing would be looked over as a result of the workout.</p><p>Wade finally made sense of the feeling he's been getting from them every time they occupied the same space. He elbowed Ron, who smiled to himself as Wade took in his newfound realization.</p><p>“Not bad, right?” Kim said.</p><p>Shego pushed herself off the ground. She and Kim stood to their feet.</p><p>“Could use some work,” Shego replied to her with a playful expression.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A prelude to a fun ass night</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm deciding on waiting before writing the next chapter just in case you guys have any suggestions/requests with Kim and Shego's interactions during Bonnie's party. If you do, leave a comment or dm me! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was dark outside, but Shego was still on the mats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, it was Ron who she was sparring with. From the kitchen inside, Kim could hear Shego’s voice, yelling “kick </span>
  <em>
    <span>harder” </span>
  </em>
  <span>and “stop missing!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made her laugh. She only laughed harder when she looked up once in a while to make sure she wasn’t being too hard on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron seemed to enjoy it though. He’s been out there for hours now, trying over and over again until he was satisfied with himself. That was something Kim admired about her best friend: his determination and willingness to try and keep at it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally had enough, Ron and Shego cleaned and put away their training set up and joined Kim indoors once they finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since her parents were out, Kim took on the role of making dinner. It wasn’t much, just caesar salad and chicken breast with some instant mashed potatoes, but everyone was more than happy with it. Jim and Tim offered to do the dishes, leaving the others free to hit the showers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim got out of the bathroom to 4 missed calls from Monica and a few confusing texts. Kim called back as she dressed herself, intrigued, and Monica picked up almost immediately after the first ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re on our way!” she exclaimed over music and scattered voices in the background. Kim was putting on her pajama pants as Monica answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Kim asked. “Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you forgot!” Monica responded. Her voice was louder this time, as if she held the phone closer to her mouth. “Bonnie’s party, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim cursed under her breath. She pulled her phone away from her ear and put Monica on speaker as she checked the date. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Friday. Bonnie was strictly adamant about this party and having all of JV and varsity cheer there. Kim was so wrapped up in worrying about Shego and the meeting at Junior’s that the party completely slipped from her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Kim said, “Okay okay, uh…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rambled as she tried to figure out what to do, then quickly settled on getting ready as soon as she could and driving over to Bonnie’s. Texts from Ron, who was downstairs, asked Kim if she was going to the party that Bonnie was throwing since he didn’t recall her saying anything about it. But he knew most of the cheer girls were required by Bonnie to attend.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, I’m getting ready right now,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she replied</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ron texted back. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cause I’m going too. Some of the team are already there and so is Annie.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A grin appeared on Kim’s face. Annie had her eyes on Ron ever since the beginning of the year when they shared 5th period together. She nearly exploded, finding out that Kim was his best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron, on the other hand, was so oblivious it hurt. Kim finally had to tell him point-blank when he barely picked up any of the hints she was dropping about Annie liking him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim pulled on some jeans and the crop top she bought when she and Shego were at the outlet last week. She put her foot on the swivel chair and tied her shoelaces as she set her phone on the desk in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Monica, I’m getting ready. I’ll meet you over there, I won’t take long,” she informed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re getting ready right now?” Monica repeated. Kim heard something close in the background, like a door being shut. “And you said you won’t take long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Kim responded. She finished tying her shoes. “Ron and I will be over there in a few minutes.” She looked at her phone to check the time. It was 7:47.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to worry about driving there,” Monica said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “What do you mean?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doorbell rang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Downstairs, Ron opened the door to Monica, who ended the phone call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three months?” she said to him. “Three months, it takes you, to realize Annie wasn’t just “being really nice” to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron groaned. “You guys are never going to let me live that down, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” she replied with a chuckle. Ron waved to the other girls in the car and stepped aside to let Monica inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure we’re going to fit?” he asked. Monica slightly closed the door behind her so it wasn’t shut all the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duh,” she replied, “I brought my mom’s minivan for a reason. I’m DD tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened slightly as Rachel, JV cheer’s team captain, slipped into the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Ron!” she greeted. “Do you mind if I use your bathroom real quick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upstairs, Kim grabbed her jacket as Shego came out of the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ron and I are going to a party real quick, we’ll be back later!” she splurted as she rushed to get out of the door. In her hustle, Kim forgot her phone. Shego noticed and shook her head, grabbing it and following after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron, Rachel, and Monica watched as Shego stopped Kim in the middle of the flight of stairs to hand her the phone. As soon as Kim read the wide-eyed expression on the girls’ faces, only one thought formed in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego stepped into the kitchen and Monica grabbed Kim’s arm tightly, barely able to contain her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, who was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does she play volleyball?” Rachel asked. “Her thighs, oh my god, she could probably bench press me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh…” Kim mumbled, exchanging an anxious look with Ron. She shrugged. “She’s a friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monica’s eyebrows raised and Rachel tried to conceal a smirk. “Mmm.” Monica nodded. “Okay, well I think you should tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>your friend </span>
  </em>
  <span>to come to the party with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of Shego at a party almost made Kim laugh. Ron actually did. “Nah, no way,” he said. “She’s not going to want to come to some stupid high school party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, is she in college or something?” Rachel responded. Kim and Ron’s sudden silence and struggle to come up with an answer told the girls what they needed to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god!” Rachel nearly shouted. “Kim, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to bring her. Bonnie is going to flip! Everyone’s going to think we threw the party of the year if they find out college girls were there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monica kept her voice low just slightly so only Kim could hear. “And when did you start hanging out with college girls?” she asked with a sly look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego came out of the kitchen with a cookie in her hand. Monica approached her as she came into her view and Kim and Ron tried not to panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Monica greeted, stopping Shego before she reached the stairs. “You know, we’re heading to a party and it’s going to be pretty cool. You should come!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego’s eyes panned from Monica to Rachel to Ron to Kim, and back to Monica again before letting out a stifled laugh and shaking her head. “No thanks,” she said. But Monica wasn’t giving up so easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look I know it might not be the ones you’re used to, but I think you’d be really impressed with us,” she argued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron found amusement in the situation as Monica spoke out her reasons with Rachel adding to it here and there. He knew that he and Kim expected Shego to get upset with them for even considering bothering her and her usual routine, but after today’s training session he started to think that she wasn’t actually that bad at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like you’re doing anything else tonight. Why not come and check it out?” Ron said, much to everyone’s surprise. Kim started at him so hotly, he thought her look would burn holes into his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego looked from him to Kim, whose apologetic </span>
  <em>
    <span>“oh well”</span>
  </em>
  <span> expression led Shego towards her final decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she said, “I’m down.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part night at Bonnie's</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If they weren’t going to be arrested for underaged drinking tonight, they were definitely going to get arrested on the ride over, before they even get to Bonnie’s</p><p>With Monica at the wheel and Rachel in the passenger seat, four other cheer girls sat in the back while Ron sat behind the driver seat and Kim and Shego shared the other behind the passenger.</p><p>Plenty of cars lined the street leading to Bonnie’s house, but luckily she saved a spot for Monica in the driveway. Everyone excitedly spilled out of the van as soon as she parked.</p><p>Ron shut the sliding door behind him and took in a deep breath. “Please make sure I don’t do anything stupid,” he said as he looked at the house. </p><p>Kim and Shego exchanged glances. </p><p>“No promises,” Shego replied as they returned their glance to him. Together, they walked through the back fence and entered Bonnie’s backyard.</p><p>Shego immediately found herself in a typical rich girl’s high school party. Bonnie had a pool and a jacuzzi, which wasn’t full of people, much to her surprise. Beside that was a basketball hoop and beside <em> that </em> was an outdoor fire pit. Nearby was a beer pong table, where Ron was happily greeted by his football buddies. </p><p>Monica led Shego and Kim inside to the kitchen, where Bonnie was taking shots. She immediately lit up as soon as she saw them, gasping so loudly it almost drowned out the blaring music.</p><p>“You guys have to play catch up now,” she said, grabbing bottles. “Vodka or tequila?” Kim made a face while she and Monica both answered vodka. </p><p>For a split second, Kim forgot that Shego was standing behind her until Bonnie’s curious expression landed on her. </p><p>“Oh, Bonnie, this is my friend… uhh--”</p><p>“Shannon,” Shego finished, holding out her hand. </p><p>Kim tried to hide her shocked expression, but she has barely heard Shego acknowledge her real name let alone actually have people address her as such. Monica whispered something to Bonnie, who sent a shocked-but-impressed look to Kim. Bonnie placed a shot in Shego’s hand and gave the other two to Monica and Kim.</p><p>“Well, welcome to the party,” Bonnie replied. “Bottoms up bitches!”</p><p>Shego’s lack of needing a chaser while Kim hastily reached for one and Monica argued that there was nearly 3 shots worth poured in her cup warranted another one of Bonnie’s shocked-but-impressed looks. </p><p>“Oh my god,” she said, “you must be a tank.”</p><p>Shego chuckled and shrugged. She didn’t think she would already be having fun so soon, but she wasn’t complaining. She tried to recall when the last time she had alcohol was and it didn’t take her long to remember. She actually drank regularly. Craft beers with Drakken, cosmos and margaritas with Junior and hell, even Senior introduced her to his favorite lines of scotch and tequila.</p><p>Kim, on the other hand, had far too busy of a schedule to partake in every single alcohol-involved activity that her friends planned, but she most positively got drunk every time she had the chance to attend.</p><p>That didn’t do much for her tolerance, unfortunately.</p><p>Still, Kim was determined to hold her own tonight, partly to keep from throwing up and partly so Shego doesn’t think she’s a loser. She obediently downed the booze-filled cups handed to her at a steady pace.</p><p>Game after game, she and Shego drank more and more. The more they played, the more people they interacted with. There were a few guys showing a slight interest in Shego, which bothered Kim more than she cared to admit to herself. </p><p>Either Shego was oblivious or she just didn’t care. But she didn’t seem to pay the guys any mind, even if it were obvious that they were trying to flirt.</p><p>That warranted the other girls’ attention though.</p><p>Monica wavered close to Kim and crossed her arms. “Damn, KP. You’ve got some balls for not killing everyone trying to get with your girl,” she said, slightly slurring. </p><p>Kim burst out into laughter. “Oh god no. I mean--we’re not--It’s not like that,” she stammered.</p><p>“See?” Bonnie said, “I told you they were just fucking.”</p><p>Kim was thankful for the alcohol that already brought redness to her face. She promptly dismissed Bonnie and Monica and any assumptions they had of her and Shego. But they find it hard to believe that they were simply friends.</p><p>Shego wasn’t helping Kim’s argument either. Her usual stoic affront was broken down into a more loosened-up, casual manner. Throughout the games, she and Kim were being playful with each other; shoving and taunting and over-pouring and trying to get the other to lose. </p><p>“Just friends huh?” Bonnie asked. She looked at Monica, who grinned and put her arm around Kim. “Just friends don’t look at each other like <em> that </em>.”</p><p>Kim lifted her head to the direction they were looking.</p><p>For a split second, Kim met Shego’s eyes across the table. Shego swiftly returned her attention to the game, but that brief moment was enough for Kim to wonder about the way Shego was looking at her. </p><p>***</p><p>Shego was past the point of giving a fuck.</p><p>She was at the best level of drunk. Completely carefree, laughing at everything, and still being (slightly) coordinated enough to destroy people at games.</p><p>She doesn’t know if it’s the tequila or if Ron’s really grown on her but she’s having so much fun as his beer pong partner. </p><p>No, Shego hasn’t had any prior experience to any of the games she’s played tonight but she was competitive and a fast learner, which makes for a very dangerous combination.</p><p>Ron figured that out all too quickly when they decided to team up. </p><p>Everyone was immediately impressed with how well they did together. Ron did more of the guiding and strategizing until Shego got a hold of it and was able to make good calls. After their fifth undefeated win, Shego trapped Ron in a headlock. </p><p>“Maybe you aren’t so useless after all, Stoppable,” she chided. Once she let him go, he broke into a huge grin and dapped her up. </p><p>“I guess you’re not too bad yourself,” he responded.</p><p>On the sidelines, Kim tried not to sway while standing up. She was proud of herself for not pushing her limits, otherwise she’d be yakking in the bushes right about now.</p><p>Still, there was no denying how drunk she was. So maybe catching Shego look at her every now and then while she played beer pong was just something she was imagining.</p><p>They’ve reached the point in the night where some people were knocked out on the couch or upstairs in a bedroom snoring away. Others have left in small clusters with Bonnie and Rachel making sure they were going home <em> safely </em>. </p><p>As for the rest, they’ve either gathered around the table sharing stories or helping with cleanup despite Bonnie’s protests that they didn’t have to.</p><p>As promised, Monica asserted her DD duties and ushered those needing rides into her van. Kim, Ron, and Shego all said their farewells and stumbled into the van to be taken home. </p><p>***</p><p>Everything was spinning for Kim that she almost fell when she stepped out of the van.</p><p>Fortunately, Shego caught onto this and hoisted Kim’s arm around her shoulders to keep her upright. She thanked Monica before heading into the house as quietly as she could, which was already enough of a challenge since she was basically dragging Kim inside.</p><p>Once Shego saw the stairs, she cursed under her breath.</p><p>“Kim?” she whispered. “Can you hear me?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kim mumbled wearily. </p><p><em> Okay. She’s conscious. Alive. </em>Shego thought.</p><p>“Can you walk?” she asked. Kim attempted to climb up a step with the help of the railing but nearly tripped on the second step if Shego hadn’t caught her.</p><p>“Okay,” she said, “Okay. Just put your arms around me alright?”</p><p>Kim did as she was told and Shego lifted her up. The exertion of strength made her light headed so she slowly and silently ascended to the hallway and brought Kim into her room. Shego placed Kim on the bed, but it wasn’t so graceful. Still drunk herself, Shego basically plopped Kim onto her comforter while she collapsed face-first into her pillows.</p><p>Their softness hooked Shego into laying down. The comfort was overwhelming. It wasn’t long before both of them were fast asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A hungover, Netflix and actually chill, maybe we are something more kind of day</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There were only two things Kim and Shego did the following day: wake up and fall back asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually, Shego would be more opposed to sharing the bed but the thought of having to get up and prepare the air mattress was a mountain she had absolutely no desire of overcoming. </span>
  <span>The sheets were warm and the pillows were soft. Her eyelids were too heavy to open and the feeling of sleep was too blissful to deny. So she stayed in bed with Kim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, she was mindful of how close they were sleeping together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But even then, Shego would find her limbs entwined with Kim’s every time she opened her eyes. Drowsily, she would free herself and increase the distance between them only to find herself in the same entangled mess the next time she woke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck it”</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the last thought in her mind before leaving it alone and laying back down and deciding to be on her phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside her, Kim shifted while she slept, turning over and comfortably settling her face against Shego’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response, Shego’s entire body went rigid, all the way down to her toes. She could feel the small weight of Kim’s hand, resting between her arm and side. The room was silent except for Kim’s even breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a minute or two, Shego exhaled, unaware that she had also stopped breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wondered what would happen if she shifted too, rolling over so they were face-to-face. Kim must look so peaceful, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But Shego didn’t want to think about what might happen if she woke up. She didn’t know what she might see in the greens of her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another minute after, she decided to inch towards the edge of the bed. Luckily for her, the movement seemed to rouse Kim slightly, who rolled over to her back, freeing Shego from her discomfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She guessed that it had to be around lunch time because something was cooking and it made her mouth water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego felt energized enough to get up, so she carefully moved around Kim and slipped out of bed. Once she stood though, she immediately felt the weight of her bladder and hobbled to the bathroom to relieve herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she sat, last night’s events replayed in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the games, the cards, the bottles, the ping pong balls, the brave idiots who tried to attempt small talk with her, the way Kim looked when she was buzzed--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego stopped herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She speculated about what the food could possibly be downstairs, but those thoughts were suddenly replaced with the memory of Kim’s laughter while they were playing king’s cup. And their playful shoving to purposefully make the other lose. She thought about those stupid high school boys trying to get Kim’s attention and the long drink she took from her cup to help distract her from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still on the seat, Shego shut her eyes and rubbed her forehead. </span>
  <span>“Get a hold of yourself,” she muttered. Her stomach grumbled and she cleaned herself up before going downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, Mr. Possible stood in front of the stove in an apron, stirring what he was cooking in the wok with a wooden spoon. He broke into an amused chuckle, noticing Shego’s disheveled appearance as she opened the fridge to fish out a water bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite the party, huh?” he commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego glanced at him sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please.” He poured a bit of soy sauce into the rice as Shego took a seat at the kitchen counter. “You guys go out late on a Friday night and come back sludged right before the sun comes up, then sleep in until the afternoon. I didn’t think either of you were going to be up by dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego checked the clock on the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>3:49 PM.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She didn’t realize they were sleeping for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I’m sorry,  Mr. Possible,” she said despondently. She decided it would be best for her to stay quiet now. He had every right to be disappointed in her and Kim both. A lecture might not be too far away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But to Shego’s surprise, Mr. Possible was making a face like he was confused--offended, even. He moved the handle of the wok away from the open space and turned down the fire before giving Shego his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh stop. Don’t be so hard on yourself,” he said, “I was young once too, and more reckless now that we’re at it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused to check on the rice before returning to the conversation. </span>
  <span>“Besides,” he continued, “Anne and I trust Kim. And we trust you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego was grateful to receive such an honor, but her face wasn’t showing it. She looked stumped, as if she wanted to ask Mr. Possible whether or not he was sure. </span>
  <span>She didn’t exactly feel deserving of their trust. What has she done to gain it? She’s done nothing but lounge around in the house and help with chores. Certainly, doing the dishes every Thursday night wasn’t the moment Mr. and Mrs. Possible confirmed their trust in her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, she nodded curtly to acknowledge Mr. Possible. Satisfied, he turned back to the fried rice and made Shego a bowl while he helped himself to some as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they ate, he entertained her with stories from the time he was “younger.” Jim and Tim came down and joined them. Once in a while, the boys interjected with “no way you did that” and “what? That didn’t happen” and “does mom know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made Shego laugh, seeing them go back and forth. She accepted the feeling of normalcy that came with the midday snack and casually chaotic conversation that she was having with the boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were done, Shego headed up the stairs with a bowl of fried rice, some ibuprofen, and a bottle of water. </span>
  <span>Kim was awake, but it was clear she was hungover. She laid on her side, hand on her head, remaining still even when Shego sat on the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kimmie,” she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim opened her eyes wearily. </span>
  <span>Shego convinced her to sit up so she could take some medicine and eat. Kim followed her instructions, whining as she leaned against the bed frame. </span>
  <span>Despite the complaints, Shego was relieved to see Kim scarf down the bowl. The ibuprofen she took should help with the pain soon, and the water will ease her recovery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we watch a movie?” Kim asked. She sank back into her covers, satisfied with her rice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What movie?” Shego replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim picked up her laptop from the desk and scrolled through Netflix, throwing out suggestions to Shego. She responded by either considering the movie as an option or making a disgruntled noise. </span>
  <span>They refined their movie list until they were down to three.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego was enthusiastic about Nightmare Before Christmas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the first week of October, spooky season is <em>literally</em> here,” she explained, “And Nightmare Before Christmas is like my favorite Disney movie </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim snorted. “I didn’t know you were into Disney.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego made a face, realizing she’s said too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Kim set up her laptop and Shego went to fetch some snacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim laughed to herself as she listened to Shego’s angry grumbling while she kept dropping stuff. Once she was back in the room, Kim moved over to one side of the bed, pulled the covers aside, then glanced at Shego expectantly and patted the space next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Panic.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego kept herself calm. She eased into the bed and put the snacks on the covers, beside the laptop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They started with the fruit snacks first. Shego hadn’t realized how hungry she was until she started inhaling them. Unfortunately, she was eating a little too fast and she briefly choked on one before swallowing down. It made Kim laugh so hard, her head started hurting again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them started the movie sitting upright, but by the time Jack discovered Christmastown, Shego’s back started to hurt. She leaned back, joining Kim against the bed frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego hummed along to the songs without being conscious of it. </span>
  <span>Kim found herself paying less attention to the movie and more to the girl beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stole glances, eyes darting from the screen to Shego. Her eyes lit up whenever she laughed, head nodding to the sound of the music. She liked pulling the neckline of her sweatshirt over her mouth and preferred thin oreos over regular ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim noted the two different packs of oreos, but didn’t pay it much mind since she and Shego were going to finish them anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, by the way,” Kim said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?” Shego asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim tossed her empty gummy packet in the trash by her desk. “For coming to the party last night,” she responded, “I hope you had fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego laughed as memories of last night’s events returned to her. Before long, she and Kim rehashed their rivalry during the games, accusing each other of tampering drinks by adding more alcohol and blocking ping pong balls from making it into cups. Shego admitted to Ron actually being a lot more enjoyable that she presumed and Kim was overjoyed to hear how well she got on with her best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh look, this is the best part!” Shego exclaimed, pointing to the movie. “They’re making Christmas Halloween-ified.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim didn’t think Shego could even be this adorable, but she was actively being proved wrong and she didn’t mind one bit. She displaced the snacks as she sank deeper into the covers, leaning into Shego. She rested her head on Shego’s arm and continued snacking with a tiny bag of Cheez-Its.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The unexpected physical contact startled Shego, who froze in place. Noticing the sudden tension in Shego’s arm, Kim sat back up and gave her a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego glared back at her. “What?” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>relax </span>
  </em>
  <span>a little?” Kim remarked. “If you’re that uncomfortable, then maybe you should put your arm around me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her reaction made it hard for Kim not to break out in laughter. Shego prayed she wasn’t turning red but damn it, she was so pale and incredibly flustered and her cheeks were starting to feel warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t help that Kim wasn’t looking away. Shego wondered how she’s gone this long without noticing the freckles on her face, dotting the edges of her features and the tip of her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego noticed they were darker than her own. Deeper, more solid, </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kim gave her a small smile and Shego almost wheezed and clutched her chest as her heart fluttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just me,” Kim said shyly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held out her hand and Shego stared at it, confused. Another look from her prompted Shego to put her hand in Kim’s palm. All at once, Kim pulled Shego’s arm over her and leaned back into her previous position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego had to admit, this was more comfortable, but she kept picturing herself as that dog who says “this is fine” while his house burns all around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She suddenly became self-conscious, hoping she didn’t smell, trying to cool off her sweaty palms, feeling all too warm under the covers with Kim so close to her. She paused the movie and got up to use the bathroom, feeling much better after refreshing herself and taking off her sweatshirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego repositioned herself as she was and lifted her arm for Kim. Maybe she didn’t expect it, or didn’t think Shego would, because she looked surprised before coming closer and laying down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The movie was almost over. Both of them raced to think of what to do when it was done to avoid any awkwardness, but Shego was too distracted with the sweet smell of Kim’s hair and Kim couldn’t stop looking at the reflection of Shego’s face on the edge of her laptop screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It eased Kim to know that Shego was just as nervous. From where she was leaning, Kim could hear the speed of Shego’s heart beats and they haven’t shown any signs of slowing down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched Shego’s expressions through the reflection on the screen, observing the shape of her eyebrows and her pretty eyes, perfectly framed by her hair. Kim felt like she could stare at her all day. </span>
  <span>But there was something in the back of her mind, bothering her. She hoped that she didn’t make Shego do something she didn’t want to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this... okay?” she asked in a volume smaller than she intended. It brought Shego’s focus out of the movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time, she noticed, the slight fear in Kim Possible’s voice. The girl who saved the world more times than she can remember. The girl who stood her own against anything twice her size, the girl who never let anything shake her. She, who launched herself into battle with so much confidence, Shego was sure she wasn’t afraid of anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now it was clear to her what she was really afraid of. And it meant more to Shego than she thought it would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Shego responded. She reached her arm all the way around Kim and grabbed her leg with her other arm, pulling her closer and putting both arms around her. “... is fine with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim almost gasped. She was nearly on top of Shego at this point, and only because she pulled her to this position. Kim’s head was on her chest, Shego’s hands rubbing her back. With her, Kim was used to making every move, keeping it subtle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she guessed Shego didn’t want to be subtle anymore.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kim and Shego attend the meeting at the Senior household</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They're beginning to enter the stage of "the 4 times they almost kiss and the 1 time they actually do" so prepare yourselves for a bumpy ride</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was ridiculous that Shego and Kim were barely able to find a parking spot.</p><p>The streets of Senior Senior’s neighborhood were lined with cars, and Shego criticized why he had everything <em> except </em>valet service, especially on the night of their stupid PTSA meeting. </p><p>Wade’s latest tech toy was the smart car they were driving. He had the girls use it, just in case they needed a quick getaway, and found it necessary to bring after he and Ron weren’t able to come with.</p><p>“Wade,” Kim called, “can’t the car use its GPS system to help us out here?” She watched him through the screen in the center dashboard, typing away on his keyboard. </p><p>“It might be a little difficult to get “eyes” in that area, since it’s the suburbs and there’s not a lot of tech I can hack into,” he replied, “but if I can--”</p><p>“Nevermind, dweeb,” Shego cut in, “I found one.”</p><p>After circling the block a few times, they found a space around the corner. Once they parked, Kim and Shego snuck through the west side of the property, per Junior’s instructions. They leaped over the fence with ease, careful to avoid sensors and cameras, then scaled up the side of the house to perch on a specific area of the roof.</p><p>Shego melted the lock that secured the panel to the vents. Once she tossed its remnants aside, she and Kim slipped inside and Wade took over from there.</p><p>The light from Kim’s communicator was the only thing that allowed them to see in the enclosed space. The screen displayed a map of the isolated area of the house where they were. Kim and Shego’s specific location was shown as a red dot that moved as they crawled along, following Wade’s directions.</p><p>They passed over panels and peeked through the open slits. Shego recognized each room. “We’re close,” she said, squinting down their pathway. “We just passed Junior’s tanning room. The living room where they’re holding the meeting should be further down, then we take a left.”</p><p>Kim nodded in silent acknowledgement and they continued shuffling on.</p><p>Sure enough, a loud clamour of voices filled the air as they reached the corner. They rounded it and scanned through the openings of the panel over the hallway by living room. Plenty of familiar faces were in attendance. </p><p>It was hard to miss Warmonga in the back, by the bookshelf. She was the largest <em> thing </em> in the room. <em> And the ugliest, </em> Shego thought. One look from Kim prompted worry and Shego returned her expression to let her know she was okay.</p><p>Still, her stomach turned, so she evened her breathing to keep herself calm. She remembered the fear that sunk into her as she ran from not Warmonga not that long ago, thinking <em> this is it. This is how I’m going to die. Losing to Shrek’s freak cousin from outer space. </em></p><p>She tried to block out the memories of the dreams and nightmares that plagued her. They usually involved watching herself bleed out or collapsing before she reached Kim. Sometimes, when it got really bad, she saw herself die at Warmonga’s hands.</p><p>Kim leaned over the panel. She saw Electronique and Camille Leon by the couch with DNAmy, who was the only one with a stuffed animal instead of a drink in her hands.</p><p>Senior Senior was entertaining Monkey Fist and Professor Dementor in the front of the room. Shego swore she could name exactly what kind of scotch Senior was drinking. That man had a monthly subscription to <em> The Gentleman’s Scotch. </em>His favorite part about it was the custom glass they give to him each year on his birthday.</p><p>Motor Ed and Duff Killigan eyed the embarrassment ninjas as if they dared them to try something and see what happens afterwards. The ninjas seemed to be behaving, but Shego scowled at the sight of their appearance. “I really fucking hate those guys,” she said, speaking just above a whisper.</p><p>They continued watching for a few more minutes until Drakken and Junior entered the room and took their seats on the couch. Junior lounged comfortably while Drakken sat like he’s never known how to sit on cushions before.</p><p>Shego snorted. “Why is he like this?”</p><p>It was clear she was happy to see him. After all, he was her family for all the years she was apart from the one she once knew.</p><p>When the meeting started, the seats filled quickly, though others were content with standing. Senior gave a general greeting, thanking everyone for being present.</p><p>In the vents, Kim spread herself out flat and rested her head on crossed arms. Shego did the same, stretching out her legs and propping herself up on her elbows. Both of them kept quiet, listening in.</p><p>Nothing much happened. Nothing important was to be noted, except of course, some underlying plans that they scheduled to avoid interfering with each other. Kim logged them into her communicator and Shego thought about how the villains would react when Kim was going to bust them for whatever they were putting together.</p><p>When the topic moved onto something else, Kim shifted to put her communicator away, but it slipped through her fingers and through the open slits of the vent. It landed on the floor of the hallway below them.</p><p>Kim clamped her hand over her mouth after gasping loudly and Shego’s jaw dropped. They stared at each other in silent panic. </p><p>“Please tell me nobody saw that,” Shego whispered.</p><p>Professor Dementor was still speaking and no one seemed to notice their mishap. They accepted the small twinge of relief that pulsed in their chests, but they had to retrieve the communicator.</p><p>“I’m going to get it,” Kim said, “Can you open this panel for me?”</p><p>Shego nodded and concentrated heat to the tip of her fingers. The edges of the metal turned to butter at her touch and she pried it open with ease.</p><p>She held her breath as Kim fell through the opening, crouching low as she took hold of the device. Above her, Shego cursed as she watched Duff Killigan rise from his seat and make his way towards them.</p><p>There wasn’t any time for warnings. Shego dropped down, surprising Kim as she landed. She pulled her behind the heavy curtain that dressed the wall. They pressed themselves together, with Shego’s hands on the wall and Kim’s aligning at her side, trying to stay painfully still behind the velvet fabric as Duff Killigan’s whistling passed them and slowly faded away.</p><p>Shego turned her head, listening closely to make sure the coast was clear. With nowhere else to go, Kim’s eyes swept over the edge of Shego’s jawline and the dark waves of her hair against the bare skin of her neck. </p><p>“We should be good,” Shego said, returning her glance to Kim. She had to fight the instinct of scrambling away when she realized their noses were almost brushing against each other. When she straightened her stance, she became aware of the few inches that gave her a slight stature over Kim.</p><p>The teen spy seemed to notice too, and her eyebrows furrowed in slight annoyance.</p><p>“Do your boots have heels?” she asked.</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>Shego’s lips curved into an insufferable smile and Kim frantically held onto her frustration, struggling to ignore the fluttering in her chest.</p><p>They adjusted to be in more comfortable positions, with Shego parting the curtain to watch and Kim standing closely behind her. For a moment, Shego tuned out to her thoughts as she eyed Warmonga standing behind the couch.</p><p>She didn’t wish for another chance to fight her. If it was anybody else, Shego would stop at nothing for a rematch, but this was the only time Shego had ever had to fight for her life… and almost lose.</p><p>She didn’t want to go through that again.</p><p>Kim elbowed Shego, who shook herself from her thoughts and listened in.</p><p>“... she’s going to betray us. She’s protected Kim Possible far too willingly,” Dementor explained. “We have to realize that the best option for our ambitions is to eliminate her for good. Then she won’t be a threat any longer.”</p><p>A few murmurs of agreement came from the crowd.</p><p>“Oh please, what threat?” Drakken was rolling his eyes. Senior sided him. “What harm could she possibly inflict on us that requires such a dedication to her “removal?” Are you not so secure in your strength that you’re that <em> scared </em>?”</p><p>Shego managed a small chuckle.</p><p>“I do <em> not </em>fear her!” The Professor opposed. “I fear her capability of destroying everything we’ve worked so hard to accomplish.”</p><p>“They’re so stupid,” Shego said to herself. </p><p>“No offense, Professor,” DNAmy chided, finger in the air, “But what exactly have you accomplished that you think Shego is all the sudden going to tear down?”</p><p>Motor Ed threw his head back in laughter. </p><p>“What then,” Duff Killigan piped in, “if she tells the authorities about our hidden lairs, our secret bases?” At that, Professor Dementor stretched his hand out. “Listen now, all of you. Are you willing to let your arrogance lead you to your demise?”</p><p>Shego had enough. “Stay here,” she said to Kim. Without any warning, she walked out of the curtain and shook off Kim’s attempt at grabbing her. </p><p>Professor Dementor’s eyes widen at Shego’s sudden appearance and all the villains share the same reaction when they see her for themselves. Drakken grinned knowingly and Junior joined in his expression while Senior didn’t know whether to be happy to see her or worried that more than half of the people in the room wanted to kill her.</p><p>Some of them drew their weapons and Shego waved them off.</p><p>“Put your toys away before you poke your eye out,” she said nonchalantly.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Warmonga demanded. Shego’s very existence was an insult to her now that she had escaped her, and was still very much alive.</p><p>“This is a meeting about me, is it not?” Shego responded. “It would be a shame if I didn’t make an appearance.”</p><p>***</p><p>“You idiots realize that if I went to the authorities, I would risk myself being thrown in prison too?” Shego asked. She glanced at her nails, wishing she had a filer with her. “And I wonder why they call you evil geniuses.”</p><p>The tension in the room accumulated quickly, annoyance seething in each corner. Others scattered in laughter, entertained with her antagonizing. </p><p>“But it would be an easy risk for you to take, wouldn’t it?” Camille Leon chimed. She put a hand on her hip, the other holding her glass. “You’d just have to call your little girlfriend to get you out of trouble.”</p><p>She shot Shego an agitating look as she downed the last of her drink. Shego returned the expression with a scowl, ignoring the temptation to blast her right in her face.</p><p>Voices clamoured in agreement and opposition, both parties arguing their sides, either calling out for an end to this uselessness, for Shego to go through some sort of punishment, or something worse. </p><p>And then a shrill noise cut through the air and gathered everybody’s attention. In the front of the room, Junior was vocalizing loudly. Once everyone turned to him (mostly in surprise), he ceased his singing and bowed to the crowd, then stepped aside for his father.</p><p>“Thank you, son.” Senior Senior leaned on his cane and furrowed his bushy eyebrows at the villains before him. “I’ve had enough of this useless bantering. Obviously, many of you don’t trust Shego, and the same goes for her with most of you here. The only way to move on from this is to negotiate a deal.”</p><p>Monkey Fist eyed him curiously. “Hmm. What kind of deal?”</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious?” Warmonga proclaimed. After the quietness, her booming voice startled everyone in the room. She planted her fist into her palm. “We get to have a rematch.” </p><p>Dread coursed through Shego like ice, painfully freezing her in place. But she was too resilient to let it show. She straightened her back and stared Warmonga down, baring her teeth and clenching her fists.</p><p>“Fine,” she said, “Let’s go.”</p><p>Behind the curtain, Kim held her breath. She noticed the waver in Shego’s composure at the mention of another fight and knew deep inside that if it happened, she was going to lose.</p><p>She thought of the injuries that Shego suffered from the first time, remembering the deep, dark bruises that stained her skin, the blood-dried cuts that covered her face and body, the raw, red scratches on her knuckles, and the nightmares that plagued her night after night.</p><p>If all of that came from one incident with Warmonga, what would happen if Shego was to go through it again? Kim feared the worst. She shut her eyes and shook her head, now adamant on preventing such a thing from repeating.</p><p>Professor Dementor waved his hands in the air as he stepped into the space between Warmonga and Shego. </p><p>“Really now? Another fight between these two? Is that really what we want to see?” His question was quick to make him feel foolish, as everyone looked around and collectively admitted that yes, they did, actually.</p><p>He shook his head. “No, no, no. That’s not what I was getting at.” He brought a hand to his chin in thought. “Maybe I should’ve listened to mother when she said--”</p><p>“Jeez man! Just get to the point!” Motor Ed scolded abruptly.</p><p>The Professor held his hands up in surrender. “Alright, alright. All I’m saying is, I think it would be a much more entertaining event to see Kim Possible fight Warmonga instead.”</p><p>The uproar nearly deafened Shego, but she let her impatience slip and blasted a vase by Professor Dementor’s head. It quieted the villains, who watched Shego’s hands glow aflame.</p><p>“<b> <em>Absolutely not!</em> </b>” she bellowed.</p><p>“This is the deal!” Professor Dementor declared. He stood his ground despite him wanting to run off and cry from the fear overwhelming him. Shego was never someone he wanted to anger, and now he’s done it in the worst way possible. “Let Kim Possible fight Warmonga, and if she survives then you can take her and go. And we will leave you alone, Shego. Take it or leave it.”</p><p>Shego was outnumbered, but she didn’t feel like it. She had enough rage to decimate an entire brick building and was fully capable of blasting everyone down if she had to. She gathered everyone’s faces, taking in their shocked expressions and open mouths, only to realize that she wasn’t the one they were looking at.</p><p>Kim stood behind her, emerged from the curtain, looking determined and unforgivingly stubborn. Before Shego could even find the words to stop her, Kim was accepting their challenge.</p><p>“Fine, Professor,” she said, “I’ll do it. But if you try anything, so help me, I’ll--”</p><p>“I give you my word,” Dementor promised. “Fight Warmonga for the night. Then you and Shego can walk free, away from us. For good.”</p><p>It seemed to be enough for Kim, who savored his words and nodded. </p><p>***</p><p>Senior Senior didn’t have valet service, but he did have an underground arena.</p><p><em>Convenient</em>.</p><p>The space was dark and sleek, its walls and floors made up of black panels that faintly reflected the bright light coming from the ceiling.</p><p>As he led everyone through, he explained that the space was meant for storage and Junior agreed to the statement by saying that it was where he wanted to put more cars and motorcycles. Unfortunately, his singing career hasn’t taken off yet so he hasn’t had the chance to really indulge.</p><p>He joked and jested, but placed his hand on Shego’s shoulder and gave her a supporting squeeze. She was too lost in her thoughts to notice, but Junior made sure to repeat the action every so often.</p><p>The villains spread out in a large circle and Warmonga smugly made her way into the center. Shego swallowed hard. The sight of it all made her nauseous. </p><p>She held onto Kim’s wrist firmly. “Damn it, Kim,” she said, “This is the stupidest thing you’ve ever done. And I’ve seen you do a lot of stupid things.”</p><p>Kim placed her hand on Shego’s arm, her thumb brushing reassuringly. “If this is a way I can help you, then I will. One and done. I would be stupid <em> not </em> to do it.”</p><p>“What’s taking so long!?” Warmonga’s blaring voice filled the air. “Warmonga will destroy you!”</p><p>Beside them, Drakken crossed his arms. “You better get up there before she smashes all of us into the ground.”</p><p>Shego was still holding onto Kim’s wrist. </p><p>Facing these bastards was something she planned to do on her own. Kim was never supposed to be involved let alone<em> fight for her </em>. Shego never feared death, but pure terror raced through her veins when Kim volunteered to take up the challenge for her sake. Kim rescinded every plea and imploration to reconsider, and Shego finally accepted that Kim would board any sinking ship to save her, even if she wrecked the damn thing herself.</p><p>“Just… just fight smart, okay?” Shego said. “Warmonga battles dirty. She doesn’t abide by any rules. None of that matters to her when she’s willing to do all it takes to get ‘glory’. And Kim--”</p><p>She paused and the teen spy glanced at her curiously, unaware that she could be so concerned. If they weren’t in this fucked of a situation right now, she would have kissed her.</p><p>“Be careful okay?” </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>She gave Shego one more look before walking off to join Warmonga in the center of the circle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warmonga vs. Kim with Shego worried sick on the sidelines</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sometimes when people get nervous, they play with their hair or pick at their fingernails, pace around the room or fidget with something small in their hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Shego was the type to stay so still, it didn’t even look like she was breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the sidelines, she watched helplessly as Kim kept on the defense, ducking, rolling, and leaping out of Warmonga’s destructive path. So far, neither of them have even come into close contact with each other, but that was a good thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then it wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough of this!” Warmonga shouted. She extended her hands and tendrils of neon-pink curls shot out in Kim’s direction. Her attempt to avoid them was no use. Once they wrapped around her, Warmonga yanked her back and slammed her into the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kim!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junior grabbed Shego as she instinctively tried to rush towards her. “She’s not even in a battle suit,” Shego fretted, gripping Junior’s arm. “She’s going to get hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” Junior replied. “But Kim knew what she signed up for. If anybody is capable of standing their ground against Warmonga, it’s her. You know that better than anyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They watched on as Warmonga’s pink tendrils disappeared, though Kim was still on the floor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Get up</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Shego thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Get up, please.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim shifted groggily and moved in time to save herself from Warmonga’s devastating landing. She was on her feet again, backflipping away and answering Shego’s prayers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on!” Motor Ed shouted. “This is boring!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd aided in his complaint, their loud voices fueling Warmonga’s rage. She glared at Motor Ed with wide yellow eyes and growled in frustration. “Boring!?” she screamed. “Warmonga will show you </span>
  <em>
    <span>boring</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Shego’s fear, she charged towards Kim with hands in fists. When she swung, Kim leaned back, trying her best to stay mobile as Warmonga kept narrowly missing her. The war alien brought her fists down to clobber Kim where she stood, but Kim flipped to the side and launched herself over Warmonga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could get away, Warmonga took hold of her ankle and threw her aside. Kim skidded across the floor and barrelled towards Motor Ed, who wasn’t fast enough to scramble away. They collided and fell in a disarrayed heap on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim was quick to shove him aside, pushing herself up onto her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a fighter, see?” Junior said to Shego, which eased her, but only just by a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim lunged at Warmonga with full force, moving lithely as she delivered her jabs and kicks. If it was anyone else, they would have been brought to their knees, but Warmonga didn’t budge. Kim’s tactics only seemed to annoy her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warmonga pulled out her alien gun and fired shots like a madwoman. Kim flipped out of the way, which caused some villains on the sidelines to duck and move to avoid getting hit by the weapon’s discharge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Kim landed in a crouch just a few feet in front of Shego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going to be strong enough to knock her out!?” Kim shouted at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego threw up her arms in frustrated exasperation. “Do you think you can ask her to punch herself in the face?” she replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim glanced back at her and Shego felt her chest ache. For a split second, she looked at Kim’s face, scratched and red. Blood was wet and dry on the edge of her nose. Shego held herself responsible for every single one of her injuries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Kim could tell her </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s not as bad as it looks</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she would. But she knew she’d be lying. The positioning of her arm didn’t feel right and flares of pain seized her ankle whenever she put her weight on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can try,” she assured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned back to Warmonga and took off running in her direction. Shego watched in anticipation as Kim leaped onto her giant shoulders. Warmonga grabbed at her but she slid down her back and reached for her gun. Warmonga didn’t seem to notice, but she moved fast and kicked Kim square in the chest, forcing the breath from her lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego felt like blood was draining from her body. She herself could barely survive a kick like that, and she was powered by a glowing meteorite. But Kim?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drakken’s hands were on the side of her arms. He tightened his grasp to help her out of her thoughts. “Breathe, will ya Shego?” he said. “Breathe. She’s going to need you when she gets out of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>If</span>
  </em>
  <span> she gets out of this,” Duff Killigan chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was quickly silenced when Shego’s flames erupted from her hands. It was so intense, he swore he saw flames in her irises too. The heat singed Junior’s hair and he yelled at Duff for almost ruining his carefully gelled-down masterpiece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the battle floor, Warmonga took advantage of Kim’s weakened state. She grabbed the back of her shirt and sneered as she lifted her so they were eye level. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you admit defeat?” she asked.</span>
</p><p><span>Kim was still out of breath. She was panting in short paces, </span>trying desperately to refill her lungs. Shego worried that one of them might have been deflated. Or one of her ribs was broken. Or--she shut her eyes and shook her head, trying to keep herself from fearing the worst of things.</p><p>
  <span>In response, Kim held onto Warmonga’s arm as she delivered a kick of her own, driving her heel straight into the bridge of her nose. Warmonga dropped her, roaring in anger and clutching her face. Kim staggered but managed to land on her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She acted fast, dropping close and low to kick again, this time aiming at Warmonga’s heel. Shego caught onto Kim’s strategy of hitting the smallest, most exposed parts of the body strongly and accurately enough to make her feel pain. And it was working. The targets of sharp agony made Warmonga stumble, giving Kim the perfect opportunity to swipe the gun and aim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The villains reacted in a collective gasp and Shego held her breath. </span>
  <span>When Warmonga regained her composure, a flash of rage washed over her, only to be gone as soon as she found herself staring at the barrel of her own gun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How--!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s time for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to admit defeat,” Kim said. She fired a single shot that blasted Warmonga in the face. She shook the ground as she fell and the room was suddenly quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego didn’t wait for permission. She rushed to Kim and cradled her face in her hands, gently inspecting the injuries that covered her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, Kimmie, I am so sorry you had to--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Kim said, throwing Shego off guard. Despite every single part of her body hurting, she smiled, endeared by Shego’s worry on full display. “I’m okay. Let’s just… get out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego nodded. She looked to Professor Dementor, Monkey Fist, and Senior Senior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We made a deal,” the Professor spoke out. “As promised, we will honor it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take Kim Possible and go,” Senior Senior instructed. Though he was trying not to show it, he had a proud gleam in his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junior and Drakken mirrored the expression. Around the room, Shego observed the looks on the villains’ faces. Most of them retained their usual devious looks. Others were disappointed that they didn’t see Kim get torn to pieces let alone </span>
  <em>
    <span>lose </span>
  </em>
  <span>the fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were some, though, that gained a newfound respect for both Shego and for their teen opponent. They knew better than to stand against Warmonga. Kim Possible braved the risks all by herself to help Shego out of the bind that she was in.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Honorable </span>
  </em>
  <span>was not enough to describe it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego let Kim hold onto her arm as she led her out of the room. Junior and Drakken escorted them back upstairs, through the house, and outside where they walked the girls to the car. It was refreshing to be outside again after being in that damn stuffy underground room. She felt like she couldn’t breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cool breeze of the night air reminded her that her lungs were working perfectly fine. She looked at Kim, holding onto her, hurt, but alive. And no one was coming after them anymore. Shego felt like she could breathe again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junior helped Kim into the passenger seat while Shego turned around to face Drakken, who she’s never seen more relieved. He gave her a knowing smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be a stranger. And take care of yourself, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew it was all he had to say. They’ve never been in a situation that required the expression of sentiments. Even on birthdays and holidays, they usually pranked each other or caused other forms of inconvenience in hilarious, but caring ways. It was all accompanied by cake and their favorite foods. It was their own way of sharing how much they liked each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was her family for all these years. And Shego had never been so grateful for him until now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too,” she responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She said her goodbyes to Junior before getting in the car. He and Drakken soon became tiny figures in the rearview mirror, waving as she and Kim drove away.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>oh, the sweet sweet taste of fluff and angst</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wade was immediately alerted as soon as the car was in motion. He added Ron to the call and together, they checked in on the girls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nearing midnight, but their concern kept either of them from sleeping. Ron regretted not being able to come, but he was reassured after knowing that both of them were okay. With just a look, Kim pleaded for Shego not to say anything about her injuries. Still, that didn’t stop the boys from worrying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this hour, cars were sparse on the freeway and Shego had no trouble finding their way back home. “Just get some sleep, okay?” she said. “We’ll be back in a couple hours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, maybe you guys should wait it out a while,” Wade interjected. Kim peered at him through the display on the center dashboard. Since they were both on the call, it split the screen into two halves with Wade on the left and Ron on the right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean Wade?” Ron asked. “What are they waiting out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wade let out a heavy breath and shook his head. “I don’t know, I just… think about how you two survived a room full of supervillains who weren’t going to hesitate on killing you </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yeah you made a deal and all, but you said it yourself: some of them weren’t happy about the outcome. They might take that into their own hands. They could come after you,” he explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shego thought, as if they’ve had enough trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she knew he was right. She’s spent time with them, she knew how their minds work and how they operated and went about things. Most of them were used to getting their way, and they were the same ones who called for her head and Kim’s on a stick. She thought about how they must have felt to watch them walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the car, Shego and Kim exchanged glances briefly, just enough for them to wordlessly agree on what they had to do next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span> By the time Shego parked the car in the driveway of the safehouse, Kim was fast asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She proved to be a light sleeper though, jostling awake as soon as the car stopped in place. Her weary eyes adjusted to the darkness outside as she looked around, taking in a deep breath and letting it out as she familiarized their surroundings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got out of the car. Shego immediately rounded the hood to get to Kim’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Kim assured, holding a hand up to stop her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Shego knew better. Kim had a hand on the windshield, supporting herself, trying to keep her weight on one of her legs. She didn’t even let her right foot touch the ground. Shego said nothing. She only gave Kim a look. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The </span>
  </em>
  <span>look. It made Kim lower her head sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay fine,” she gave in. “Everything hurts. My right ankle, it’s killing me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim let Shego guide her to the front door. She limped the whole way there and Shego fought the temptation to just carry her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The front porch’s technology was equipped with scanning modules and other recognition devices, which automatically approved Kim for entry. Unfortunately, she forgot about Shego logged in as an enemy. If Shego’s instinct was any slower, she would have been a smoldering black spot on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an easy fix though, and they got into the safe house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego found herself in a large, open space. There wasn’t much besides furniture and some decorations, but it was enough. Kim led Shego down the hallway and stopped at the first door to their right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can stay in that one,” she said, pointing to the second door on the left. “There’s plenty of extra clothes in the closet. Most of them are my size, so they’ll fit you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego nodded her thanks and went into the room as directed. Sure enough, she found comfy sweats after briskly swiping through the closet. Before anything else, she decided to take a shower in the bathroom down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warmth of the water soothed her tense muscles and even tenser mind. She allowed herself to relax, resting in the thought that she was free from her villain past. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Free</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She thought of the possibilities of what she could do, stopping herself when the endlessness of it all began to overwhelm her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For once in a long time she felt excited and hopeful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Shego dried herself off in her room, she realized that the only thing she had in the past two days were two cups of coffee, a bagel, a blueberry muffin, and half of Kim’s leftover taco from Bueno Nacho. Her stomach was rumbling loudly and she decided to give into her appetite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego left her room and strolled down the hallway, stopping by Kim’s room and lingering at the doorway to peek in and check on her. She was on the bed with her phone in hand, most likely texting her parents that she and Shego were going to be at the safehouse for the weekend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego continued on and made her way to the kitchen. She appreciated its sleek design; a white marble island with a large sink in the middle, framed with black-stained wooden cabinets. But it was all so… minimalistic. Maybe though, it was just the lack of inhabitants and belongings and decorations. It took her a few minutes to find the fridge, since it just looked like a giant cabinet instead of the usual stainless steel appliances that she was used to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She realized in annoyance that the fridge was empty, save for a few water bottles, some condiments, and butter. Disgruntled, she retreated back to the hallway to stop at Kim’s room and complain, but Shego didn’t find her on the bed where she was before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped inside and scanned the room, finding Kim in the connected bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. Shego walked over and leaned against the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim didn’t notice her at first. She was scanning herself, inspecting her injuries, taking note of the new scars that were going to roughen her face. When she did notice, she straightened up and glanced at Shego through the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, it’s not as bad as it looks,” she reassured. She turned around and hoisted herself onto the bathroom counter, sitting facing Shego. “Besides,” she said, shrugging, “After all the brawls we’ve gotten into, you should be used to this by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Shego wanted to say. She and Kim were on the near-same level of skill and combat. Whenever they fought, they moved almost in unison. Every punch, kick, and block were perfectly executed like they had rehearsed it. And their interactions were casual; it was almost a greeting to each other whenever they occupied the same space. Shego knew what she was capable of, but she never had a reason to unleash it on Kim. She never wanted to actually hurt her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego moved from the doorway and stepped close enough to see the bruises and scratches on Kim’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seeing you hurt is something I never want to get used to,” she said austerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Shego thought. She kept her jaw clenched to restrict herself from giving Kim a harsh scolding. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t ever do that again. Don’t ever scare me like that again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She had accepted long ago that she didn’t deserve her. Kim was everything good that she would never be and Shego choked on the thought of ever being without her. But she saved Shego time and time again without a thought for herself. Kim was stubbornly unrepentant in her crusade to protect her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim raised her head to look at Shego, catching the worry embedded in her expression, all too evident to see. Too often, Kim was accustomed to Shego’s impassive, unyielding, reserved presence. She almost seemed unbreakable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But right now, in this moment, Kim was immersed in Shego’s restlessness; her perfect brows furrowed, forehead creased, clear green eyes carefully searching. She reached out, the palm of her hand brushing gently against the side of Shego’s face, making her breath come out in shudders. She moved further, delicately sliding her fingers into Shego’s hair, thumb caressing her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m okay,” Kim said softly, “I’m okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched Shego’s hardened exterior subside at the sound of her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took little effort for Kim to pull her closer. One faint tug was enough for Shego to bury her face in Kim’s shoulder, sinking into her arms as Kim wrapped them around her. They stayed that way for a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It eased Kim to feel Shego give in to her, as if she had carried her burdens for far too long and had finally been able to rest for this moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego’s efforts at restraining her tears were all in vain. They spilled onto Kim’s shoulder, dampening her shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is so fucking stupid,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought. She was crying pathetically, and any attempt at saying something only resulted in a choked out sob. She had never been so embarrassed in her life. Shego worked up the will to pull away from Kim, only to be mortified at the sight of her snot-nosed, red-eyed face in the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, kill me now,” she groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim broke out in laughter and grabbed Shego quickly as she tried to walk out of the bathroom, flustered. Still giggling, Kim unrolled some toilet paper and brought it to Shego’s nose. Shego opposed and turned away, insisting she could do it herself but Kim held the toilet paper away from her when she reached for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me,” Kim said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego relented. With one hand, Kim used the toilet paper to wipe the wetness from her eyes and nose. The other hand held Shego’s face, palm softly cupping her cheek. When Kim was done, she threw the toilet paper away. Her other hand was still on Shego’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m supposed to be the one taking care of you,” Shego said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim’s mind was buzzing, too focused on the shape of Shego’s lips to really comprehend the words she spoke. “That doesn’t matter right now,” she replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, nothing else did. She felt a heavy, burning tension in her stomach as she contemplated on leaning in closer to see what Shego would do. On the other hand, she thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe I shouldn’t. Maybe I should just go in and kiss her instead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The doorbell rang twice, making Shego jump. Kim reassured her that it was just the boys, and like clockwork Ron knocked loudly, yelling for them to hurry up. </span>
  <span>Shego rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We brought food!” Ron shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego quickly hurried out of the room, down the hallway, through the living room and to the door, opening it and grabbing the bags of food that Ron was carrying in his arms. She took it to the kitchen and poured out the contents, salivating at the sight of wrapped burgers and scattered fries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really hope you brought enough because I’m going to kill </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of this,” she said.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>some shit goes down pt. 1 and y'all are gonna be as sick of Warmonga as I am</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shego was in bed, half asleep and half awake.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She replayed the day’s events in her head and thought once again about how she was finally free from the villains, able to stop running and actually live her life. She pondered what could happen and found herself picturing Kim beside her in each scenario.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped for a moment to wonder if that could actually work; if she and Kim could really have a life together. For so long, Shego had known nothing but loneliness while Kim was sunshine and warmth personified. When she basked in Kim’s light, she believed--even just for a moment--that the ruined tatters of her heart were able to heal once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego sat up, unsure of whether or not she heard a knock at her door. She watched it open to Kim standing in the hallway, wrapped in a blanket with her hand on the doorknob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t sleep,” they said at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim smiled. She walked in, closed the door behind her, and made her way to the bed. Shego lifted the covers for Kim to slip into, both of them getting comfortable, laying on their sides to face each other. They were so close that Shego could feel Kim’s breath on her nose. It would only take a slight movement of her head for their noses to brush against each other… for their </span>
  <em>
    <span>lips </span>
  </em>
  <span>to brush against each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim lifted her hand and placed it on the side of Shego’s face. Her palm and fingers were cold, but Shego liked the way it felt against her warm skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Kim asked. Her voice was low, her tone careful like she was afraid she would break something if she didn’t keep it that way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego yawned and closed her eyes. It seemed the effects of her exhaustion had finally caught up to her and weighed heavily on her eyelids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved closer, fitting perfectly into Kim to lay her head on her chest. Shego pulled Kim’s shirt closer to her face, breathing in her scent and listening to her steady heartbeat. She felt Kim’s hands on her back, rubbing gently, and Shego surrendered to the feeling of comfort that came at her touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the morning, when Kim and Shego walked out of the room together, Wade was so taken aback he almost forgot what he had to tell them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An unnoticed grin spread across Ron’s face and Wade kept looking back and forth from Kim to Shego, but he shook himself out of his thoughts to turn on the TV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank God, you guys are up,” he said. “Look at this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego’s heart dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the news, Warmonga was going on a rampage downtown, wrecking everything in sight. She barrelled through the concrete bases of buildings and ripped street lights from the ground only to smash them into cars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The destruction was the consequence of her rage after being defeated so many times. Shego didn’t know what to do, but the fault darkened over her like a storm cloud and she couldn’t stop looking at the screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The damage Warmonga was causing, the people getting hurt--the entire onslaught being unleashed--</span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s all because of me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Shego thought bitterly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim stepped forward, her lionheart untamed. “Let’s go,” she said, which warranted the disagreement of everyone else in the room. All three of them speak in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not exactly the smartest thing to do, Kim,” Wade opposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you crazy?” Ron crossed his arms. “You barely survived that </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>already!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely fucking not,” Shego argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim groaned and lowered her head in defeat. Shego couldn’t believe she was even willing to go against Warmonga again. Was this what it meant to be a hero? To be so readily sacrificial for the sake of others? The thought made Shego gag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ron said it himself,” she explained. “You just fought the damn alien and barely made it out alive. What makes you think you’re going to be able to make it through round two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re going to be right there beside me,” Kim replied. “I know you won’t let anything happen to me. Besides, last night--uh--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim falters and Shego felt the heat rise to her cheeks, but Kim quickly got back on track.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found a way to knock her out,” she continued. “I can do that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>war machine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kim,” Wade responded, “The only reason why she’s out there--"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is because of me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shego swallowed down the lump in her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“--is because she can’t accept defeat. She won’t let you beat her again, at least not as easily as before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is why we’re all going together,” Kim stated, stubbornly, “I won’t let you guys face her without me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego stared her down. Their eyes were locked, their stances open, expressions so intense that Ron and Wade cleared their throat. “Uh guys…” Ron said, “we really need to get going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll meet you in the car,” Shego answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys followed her instructions and made their way to the garage. Shego ran back to the room to grab her suit and put it on, fastening the last little bits in place as she rushed back out to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes settled on Kim. “You’re right. I’m not going to let anything happen to you because you’re staying here. Got that?” Shego walked past her to head to the garage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim followed after her, arguing her opposition until Shego turned around abruptly and now she and Kim were only inches in distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise me you’ll stay,” Shego demanded in a persistent tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim didn’t look away from her. “Fine. I’ll stay,” she gave in. “But you have to promise me too, that you’ll be careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego almost laughed in her face. That was a stupid thing to promise. But Kim’s expression was dead-set, and she looked like she wasn’t planning on hearing anything else from Shego unless she swore not to be reckless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, Shego leaned closer, as if they weren’t already close enough. “Fine,” she said quietly. “I promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim’s eyes flickered from Shego’s eyes to her lips and wondered what would happen if she closed the distance between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the garage, the boys honked the horn. “Shego!” Ron shouted. “Come on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim didn’t want to lose her chance. She stepped close and placed a small kiss on Shego’s cheek, giving her a token of good luck, a reminder to stay true to her promise of being careful.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego’s chest gave out like she had forgotten how to breathe. When Ron honked again, she found the will to move her legs. She and Kim shared one last look before she headed out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>some shit goes down pt 2. and it's kinda fast-paced</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The damage was already evident before Shego and the boys came near the city limits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark smoke was rising to the air, accompanied by sounds of blaring sirens and other noises of distress. People were scrambling in every direction, trying to get to safety and Ron sent Wade to help with the evacuations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Shego headed deeper downtown, where the space was filled with skyscrapers and high-rises. His biggest fear was Warmonga causing one to collapse and dooming them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they crouched behind corners and ran across streets, they stumbled upon a woman crying out for help, terrified out of her wits. She couldn’t get up on her own and her leg was twisted in a painful angle. Ron refused to let Shego continue by herself, but she was adamant about it and he stayed with the woman until help came.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t fucking believe I’m about to go save a city, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shego thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who do I think I am, Wonder Woman? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought about how Kim just casually, selflessly threw herself into situations exactly like this one and now she had yet another thing to worry about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Shego found Warmonga, she was careful to be observant. She waited for the giant war alien to get to a large space, like an intersection or a freeway bridge. That was where Shego decided to attack her, since it wasn’t so close to so many cars and buildings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a sure plan, but Shego didn’t take into account what would happen if she was spotted before then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warmonga pointed her gun and fired, making the street-cleaning truck Shego was hiding behind explode on the spot. Bits and pieces of its remnants were scattered everywhere Shego moved out of the way, exposing herself to Warmonga by landing directly in her line of sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You!” Warmonga growled. Shego rolled her eyes. By this point, she was sick of seeing her war-ravaged face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warmonga fired again, a little too trigger happy this time and Shego bounded out of the way to seek shelter behind a sturdy concrete wall. Her left sleeve was smoking and Shego patted it down, annoyed that one of the blasts managed to graze her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You coward!” Warmonga bellowed. “Come out here and face Warmonga!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego looked at her hands and closed them into fists, willing them to emit her signature green glow. One deep breath. Then she ran out into view to be greeted by a hail of blasts. She sent some of her own to Warmonga, shooting determinedly and precisely. Most of them hit their target, and Shego was mostly aiming for the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her success enraged Warmonga, who bolted towards her and slammed her to the ground. Shego drove her heel into Warmonga’s nose and squirmed out of her reach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rushed to think about what she could do to get Warmonga to stop the destruction and leave the city, but the only way she knew that could happen was if the war alien was tricked into doing it. Defeating her was a miracle Shego couldn’t afford to dream about and trying to do so anyway would probably only result in more chaos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But how the hell was she going to pull off tricking Warmonga? Pretend to be dead?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warmonga came close and quick enough to grab Shego and pitch her into a nearby building. She burst through two solid walls, head ringing as she laid sprawling on the floor. At this rate, she assumed she might not need to pretend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego quickly scrambled to get back to the street and Warmonga grinned maniacally. She handled her staff and pointed it at Shego, who braced to leap out of its way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before either of them could make a move, a glowing figure landed assertively in between them and when Shego realized who was, the color drained from her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her brother, Hego, in all his bright blue might, stood formidably with his back towards her. He was staring Warmonga down, who was beholding him in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I,” he announced in his deep, booming voice, “Am the great blue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued his declarations like a recitation of prophecy, speaking as if he himself were a god of such manifested power. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s no way she’d believe him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Shego thought.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Only a big stupid alien would be unaware of who he really was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She managed a smile. There was actually a chance this plan could work, and by the looks of it, she was right</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hego made his way towards Warmonga, speaking to her in a low volume. Shego couldn’t hear exactly what he was saying, but Warmonga’s unnerving eyes were completely glued to him in wonder. She was listening to him intently, completely disarmed and Shego held her breath as she watched it all unfold. When he stopped, she bowed to him obediently and lifted her hand. A beam of light shone down on her, and just like that she was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Shego stood in place, still trying to recover from the disbelief of never having to deal with Warmonga ever again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After realizing that it was now just her and her brother on the scene, she walked off, not wanting to interact with him. A mini family reunion was the last thing she needed right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She trudged into an alleyway, looking over her shoulder to make sure she wasn’t seen. When she turned forward, he appeared in her path without warning. She shouted out and clutched her chest, startled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hego gave her an annoyingly heroic smile and Shego crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. “Oh great,” she said. “What do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her dejectedly. “Really?” he responded, splaying his hands. “After all this time, you really aren’t happy to see me? Cause I’m happy to see you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scooped Shego up in a bear hug and squeezed before she quickly wriggled out of his grasp. She dusted herself off, feeling her irritation dangerously growing as she noticed the smirk on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What now!?” she growled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, nothing,” he chuckled. “I’m just proud of you. You’ve really made something out of yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffed at him. “Don’t give me that shit, Hank. I really don’t want to listen to any of your stupid “high-and-mighty” speech lectures, especially not now.” She turned away from him, hand on her head. A headache was coming in like a stormfront and she wasn’t prepared to deal with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hego held his hands up in defense. “Fine, fine. I’m sorry. I’m just glad to see that you’ve gotten out of that useless villain gig and that you’re out here doing the right th--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey!” Shego interjected, turning back around. “I didn’t leave it to become a hero. And I didn’t come here to be this damn city’s savior. I came because Warmonga’s outrage is because of me, and because I didn’t want Kimmie to--” Shego caught herself before she said anything else. But Hego was already speaking while she tried to reorder her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kim Possible is a smart girl,” he said. “She knew exactly what to do to stop Warmonga from causing any more damage to the city, and to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego’s eyes narrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice was small, but Hego was aware of the anger billowing in her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>She</span>
  </em>
  <span> sent </span>
  <em>
    <span>you?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was seething now. Of course, Kim couldn’t just sit still. She had to send Shego’s brother of all people, a person who Shego had decided long ago that she might never see again and that change of plans made her want to decimate a brick wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For once, Hego had nothing to say, though he was perfectly composed as always. He turned around and started to walk away, much to Shego’s surprise. For a moment, he paused and turned his head slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She really cares about you, Shannon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego’s mouth suddenly felt dry. She hasn’t heard her brother say her name in… she couldn’t even remember how long it’s been. She wasn’t even able to recall when the last time she saw him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It really is good to see you, sis,” he said. “I hope I'll get to do it more often.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he leaped into the sky, leaving Shego in the alley, unsure of how she was feeling.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shego: no touch me i angy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kim was in the living room waiting for them when they returned. She stood up as they walked in, quickly scanning over the looks on their faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did it go?” she asked, walking over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego kept her glance forward as she strolled past Kim, completely ignoring the question as the boys answered it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, dweeb,” she called out, stopping right before the hallway. Wade lifted up his head in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make sure you get rid of anything the media and news outlets have of me,” she requested. “The last thing I need is to be on TV for something I didn’t do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something you didn’t do?” Ron asked. “You took on Warmonga while we evacuated everyone else to safety.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego turned to him. “I guess I did, didn’t I?” she responded, almost mockingly. “But I’m not the one who sent </span>
  <em>
    <span>Big Blue</span>
  </em>
  <span> to our rescue. You can thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kim </span>
  </em>
  <span>for that. So do me a favor, and leave me out of it. Matter of fact, leave me alone and don’t knock on my door unless you really fucking want a third degree burn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went into her room and slammed the door shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim took in a deep breath. She had already expected her to react this way--hell, she actually braced for worse. She understood how Shego felt about her family, but she was willing to risk it if it meant it would save her life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would rather have Shego furious than dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shego is seven again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She was in a dress with a pale green, plaid pattern, all complete with a matching bow in her hair. She threw a tantrum for her mom to deal with because she hated a lot of things, but stupid dresses and matching bows were at the top of her list. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She had four brothers; two older and two younger, leaving her wedged in the middle. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Despite her growing up with all boys, her mother made the effort for Shego to maintain practicing the habits that a proper young lady abided by. This included grooming her appearance, perfecting her mannerisms, and achieving every educational prospect.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They were, after all, a fairly wealthy family. Her father was a powerful man involved in Go City’s politics and her mother was the dean of the city’s university.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But this meant that Shego and her brothers had to live by a certain standard, that there were things to be expected of them for the sole benefit of boosting their family image in the public eye. It meant that they had to behave at all times like a lady and gentlemen, that they had to be the poster children of perfection. It meant that they had to have no faults. Of course, that wasn’t a problem for Shego’s brothers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hank was the oldest, the most mature, the most obedient. He was the apple of their parents’ eye. Mitchell was born after him, and had always done the best in school. Shego knew he was their mother’s favorite after he decided he wanted to be a teacher like her. And Shego didn’t even think it was worth mentioning her younger twin brothers, the darlings of the family.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So where did that leave her?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Years flashed by. She was twelve. Fifteen. Eighteen. She was reminded of expectations she failed to meet, of disappointed reactions to the things she struggled with, of cracking under the pressure of trying to win her mother’s approval. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her father was a kind man, his one display of affection being a pat on her shoulder and a little smile. He tried to spend all his time with her, raising her just as he had raised her older brothers. Her mother disapproved, but he didn’t care and neither did Shego. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But things only got worse when that damn comet hit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then they were launched into fame as Team Go: the greatest group of super siblings known to mankind. Even then, with all those abilities, Shego was still insufficient in her mother’s eyes. And her father’s pride in her wasn’t enough anymore. To make things worse, her brothers were too selfish and unorganized to work as a group. The only reprieve Shego had from this level of hell was being out there, fighting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She wasn’t as strong as Hego was, but god she could decimate concrete in one blow without her hands glowing. She kept herself in precise control, aware of the damage she could unleash if she allowed herself to concede to her anger. She was powerful and skilled, and ambitious enough to know that she had the potential to be more, and that no one could stop her if she wanted to reach for it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So she did.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And she liked it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But sometimes, she heard a faint echo of a ghost buried deep within her memories. She heard it eerily, as if it was meant to haunt her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shego.” It was her mother’s voice. “You are a failure.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego woke abruptly, sitting upward so fast, the sheets were still billowing in the air before she swatted them down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She brought a hand to her head, a bit unsure of what </span>
  <em>
    <span>the hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> was going on before hearing her mother’s words again and what exactly they meant to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gritted her teeth. Tears stung her eyes hotly and she lashed out, swatting the glass vase by her bedside table. It shattered loudly into pieces against the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was shuffling in the distance; doors opening and closing. Within a minute, Kim appeared at the doorway, eyes flitting from the glass on the floor to Shego on the edge of the bed. For a moment, both of them remained unmoving until Shego spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You unlocked the door?” she asked listlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim shook herself out of her thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” she replied, “Yeah. I have a key. I know you might have wanted some privacy, so I left you alone for a bit. But then I heard--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Privacy,” Shego repeated. She stood to her feet and rubbed her eyes. “Yeah, actually, that’s a great idea. Give me some privacy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim’s eyebrows furrowed. Shego didn’t come out of the room at all, not for lunch or dinner despite them putting plates outside her door. Kim tried not to let it bother her, but the hours passed all too slowly and it began eating away at her. She was laying in bed, wide awake and blankly staring at the ceiling until she heard glass shattering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, so you can just lock yourself in here again and not talk to me?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego glared at her. “Yes, Kimmie,” she said, walking closer. “That is </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>why. You need to leave me alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Kim opposed, “You’re not going to shut me out again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut you out!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego was yelling now. This was not the first time she’s encountered Kim’s stubbornness, but she was all out of patience.</span>
</p><p><span>“I am </span><b><em>pissed</em></b> <span>at you,” she said. Her voice was beginning to shake, which only furthered her provocation. “You don’t fucking listen to me, to </span><em><span>anyone </span></em><span>for that matter. You think you can just do whatever you want, </span><em><span>especially </span></em><span>throw yourself into my situations. And you called my brother--”</span></p><p>
  <span>Shego’s voice strained and she stopped her flow of words, swallowing hard. She turned away from Kim because she knew there were tears in her eyes and she’d rather die than be this vulnerable in front of her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard Kim take a step closer. “Shego--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do not</span>
  </em>
  <span> come any closer. Kimmie, I swear to god!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Kim ignored the warning and occupied Shego’s space. Shego shifted and shoved her away, but did it harder than she meant to and Kim hit the table against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego’s eyes widened and immediate regret seized her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Kimmie. I’m sorry, I--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim dropped low and spun, clearing Shego’s legs out from under her. Shego hit the floor with a thud and raised her head at Kim in surprise. She recognized the look on her face, the very same one she saw right before they attacked each other. Except, this time Kim wore it resolutely, and Shego understood the undeniable intensity between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood, slowly, sizing up the girl standing before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pissed, aren’t you?” Kim said. She held her arms up, hands in fists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show me.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>not gonna lie, this the chapter y'all been waiting for LMAO (:</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kim gave Shego a chance to react, and when she did, she swung hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim lurched to the side, averting it with ease. They burst into a hail of fists, arms, and open palms, punching and blocking and swerving around each other until finally, Shego spun to kick Kim in the face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it landed, Kim slid backwards across the floor, stopped only by the glass panel that led to the beach outside. She opened it and leapt out of the way as Shego landed where Kim had been standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego blasted at Kim and watched the teen spy in her efforts to dodge each one, thinking </span>
  <em>
    <span>this is too easy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She could have knocked her off her feet. But Kim was too sleek and agile, moving fast enough to get into Shego’s space. She tackled Shego to the deck, pinning her hands down and straddling her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re holding back,” Kim stated, eyeing her closely. Shego raised an eyebrow in response as Kim continued. “Why are you holding back on me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took every ounce of Kim’s strength to keep her voice from straining. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God,</span>
  </em>
  <span> all she wanted to do was scream in Shego’s stupid face. Did she really think Kim would even consider asking Hego to help if she didn’t think his involvement would be foolproof? Does she not understand that Kim just wanted to make sure she would be safe?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do it. Punch me. Kick me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kim wanted to say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll give it all right back to you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego’s aggravation faltered as Kim expressed her own. </span>
  <span>Under her verdant eyes, she felt as restrained as if she were at the point of a dagger. </span>
  <span>She had expected Kim to disclose her frustrations by punching through walls. But it seemed that she dispensed her animosity verbally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Shego was goaded on and Kim was asking for it. Pride ignited her hands green and Kim noticed too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego wrapped her legs around her and shifted to her side. Once she found her footing, she threw Kim over her shoulders. The wooden railing shook as Kim touched down on it, only to launch herself right back at Shego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The impact pushed them to the edge of the deck, where the two challenged their strengths, hands matched, grunting against each other’s force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim saw her opening and thrusted her knee into Shego’s stomach. It made her double over, stooping low, and she lunged at Kim. They tumbled down the steps leading to the beach and once they stopped rolling, Shego tossed her overhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim landed in the sand and Shego scrambled after her, shooting blasts that displaced the sediment, blasts that Kim jumped out of the way to avoid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego ceased fire. She and Kim stood across from each other, breathing heavily. Their hair swayed in the beachy breeze of the night and Kim locked her eyes onto Shego’s, illuminated by the glow of her hands, her features traced by the faint light of the moon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re mad at me too,” Shego said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim scoffed. “How can I </span>
  <em>
    <span>not be</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” she replied. Her voice wavered at the end of her words and she quickly stepped away, heading back towards the safehouse to save herself the embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It caught Shego off guard, but it was enough for her to understand that they were done throwing punches at each other. She ran after Kim, bustling through the sand, up the stairs, across the deck, and finally catching her in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego held onto Kim’s arm to keep her from going any further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kimmie, I--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so stupid sometimes, you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kim faced her, Shego focused on the dampness in her eyes from tears wiped away. It made her chest ache and the taste in her mouth turn bitter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And reckless,” Kim continued, huffing, “and closed-minded, and ungrateful, and annoying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Shego commented, crossing her arms. “Say what you really want to say.” She braced herself in case Kim decided to punch her in the face. All it would take was for her to ball up her fists, then swing. And she was already on step 1.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything I did was to protect you,” Kim reasoned, hand to her chest. “I don’t know why you couldn’t see that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I knew you were trying to protect me. But--god--” Shego pinched the bridge of her nose. “Lately it’s been feeling like you’ve been fighting my battles and I’ve just been standing around doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt a tug in the back of her throat, like she wanted to take her words back and make Kim forget she ever heard them. Her skin was an unbreakable shell, an indestructible plating, a hardened armor. She hated the thought of being seen without it. The coldness of the vulnerability was enough to kill her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry you feel that way. That wasn’t my intent.” Kim’s shoulders lowered, her stance becoming less defiant. “I just wanted to do all I could to help” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides,” she added, “You don’t talk to me, and I wish Drakken had a mind-reading ray or something but unfortunately that isn’t the case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego didn’t understand it herself, why she had so much trouble opening up to her. She could barely express anything properly let alone talk about the things she buried deep within herself. But it was taking an effect on Kim, and it tore Shego apart to see her so disheartened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t...” Shego says, faltering as her mother’s words echoed in her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re a failure.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like to talk about feeling useless. Like I’ve failed. Like I can’t do anything right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It barely makes it out of her mouth before she stiffens and clenches her jaw to keep her composure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim’s eyes settled on the girl before her, standing so rigid with eyes forward and resilience seamed into her posture. She wondered what Shego went through to be this way, to throw laughter in the face of enemies on battlefields but fear the complexity of her own emotions; to jolt awake in the middle of the night and comfort herself, alone, then cover it up with her usual sardonic exterior for no one to notice the next day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim stepped close enough to feel the warmth coming from Shego’s face, who struggled to remain collected. There was something they both came to understand in the quiet of words unspoken. With gazes anchored to each other, they conveyed everything through their eyes, the movements of their brows, the shapes of their lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego attended to Kim’s response, unable to believe the affliction so visible on her face. Kim’s heart was breaking right in front of her, because of what Shego had said about herself. Because it killed Kim to know that this was the burden Shego carried on her shoulders. Because Kim would give anything for Shego to see herself in her eyes and know that she was perfect to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re nothing like that.” It comes from Kim like a whisper, but they were so close, Shego was able to hear it clearly. “I didn’t know,</span>
  <em>
    <span> I’m sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t know,” Shego responded. There was a tightness in her throat that she swallowed to loosen. “Because I didn’t let you.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I’m sorry.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim brought a hand to her temple. “I kept pushing you, trying to get closer, but I was making things worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Shego said, “it isn’t--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To think that you’ve been feeling this way while I--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, really, it’s okay!” Shego stated, attempting to speak over her. “Hey, it’s okay! Kim--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego tried to interject, but it was no use. Kim continued rambling, replaying her actions and what she thought it cost her. It was clear that she was shifting the blame onto herself, because she refused to let anyone have the fault, because she took the world by its horns with her bare hands and didn’t mind the callouses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she stopped when Shego grabbed her by the shoulders. She readied another apology but wasn’t given the chance to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego took Kim’s face into her hands and kissed her. It lasted for a breadth of a second before Shego pulled back, eyes wide, a gasp slipping into the space between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kimmie, I-I--” she stammered in between uneven breaths, frozen in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim's eyes broke away from Shego. She moved away, walking slowly to the door, and Shego feared she had done the worst. She stood unmoving as Kim stopped at the door and reached for the knob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god,” Shego lamented, burying her face in her palms. “Kimmie, I’m so sorry. Please, I just--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lock clicked in place and Shego raised her head to find Kim’s fingers on the latch of the door. Kim turned around, eyes sure and pleading, full of longing, casting gazes at Shego as if she was asking for her permission. As if she wanted to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been waiting so long for you to do that,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego walked forward, her movements slow at first, as if she was wading through water. Her mind was still in a clouded haze. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How could one look from Kim result in this much of a malfunction?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t remember thinking. Her mind had emptied at the sight of Kim’s imploring expression, but it had also made something melt in her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed the distance between them and Kim caught her lips eagerly, mouths parting as Shego pressed her against the door. </span>
  <span>A million things ran through her head, but one thought--one word drowned out the rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Finally.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Nineteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>um. just gon leave this here</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YOU GUYS PLS<br/>THIS IS YOUR ***WARNING*** THAT THINGS ARE GOING TO GET /SMUTTY/<br/>IT WILL OCCUR FROM THIS CHAPTER TO THE NEXT</p><p>With that being said, either skip to Ch. 21 when you get the chance, or enjoy ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They pulled at each other as if they weren’t already close enough, breaths uneven, </span>
  <span>hearts beating wildly out of their chests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego’s hands were firm and hot, one on Kim’s waist, fingers sliding past the hem of her shirt to touch her skin, the other grabbing a handful of red hair to tug. When Shego tightened her grasp, Kim sharply drew in a breath and Shego broke away, afraid she caused any harm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Shego said, “did I pull too hard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Kim replied, leaning into Shego’s ear. Goosebumps flared through her skin and a shiver rushed down her spine. It only took Kim’s whisper to exhilarate her like this and it was driving her crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many times do I have to tell you?” Kim whispered, “I like it better when you play rough with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She barely finished the sentence before she was lifted against the door, her hands gripping Shego’s shoulders, legs wrapping around her waist. Shego’s mouth trailed down her neck and Kim felt the pulsing between her legs each time Shego sucked on her lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her senses were heightened; the scent of Shego’s skin was so alluring, so duskly sweet that Kim hoped it would seep into her so she never had to be without it. She loved the taste of the small whimpers echoing between their mouths and wanted more of the gentle caresses of Shego’s tongue against hers that left her melting. The sound of their shaking breaths and stifled moans and lips parting and coming together was enough for her to come undone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kim’s feet touched the ground, she guided Shego to the bed and pushed her onto the sheets. Kim discarded her jacket and shirt as Shego propped herself up and sat on the edge of the mattress. She reached out and hooked two fingers onto the belt loop of Kim’s pants, pulling her close to plant open-mouthed kisses on her toned stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim held onto Shego to keep her knees from buckling, gasping at the motions of tongue and teeth sucking pain and pleasure into the skin below her waist. She gathered the fabric of Shego’s shirt in her clenched fists and tugged impatiently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego gave into her demand and pulled back to strip off her top and shorts while Kim hastened to rid herself of her pants. Now down to bra and underwear, they stopped to look over each other in admired attraction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...oh…” Kim sighed at the sight of Shego undressed. Her face reddened as her gaze swept over Shego’s chest, her impeccably sculpted core, her collarbone and hips that were more prominent than she had ever imagined. She was an enticing work of art. A breathtaking masterpiece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the bed, Shego sucked in a breath. The moonlight outlined Kim’s flawless figure, the curve of her waist, the shape of her breasts, the smoothness of her neck. Long red hair framed her face and Shego could feel her chest tightening, but she didn’t question why she suddenly had trouble breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Kim Possible was in her lap, kissing her lips, holding onto her like she never wanted to be apart from her again and, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Shego didn’t realize how badly she was craving her touch. She was starving for her affection, and Kim was all too willing to give.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she takes it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego stood to her feet, lifting Kim, who broke out in giggles that broke through Shego’s hardened exterior. She carried Kim further up the bed and placed her on the pillows, both of them pushing the sheets aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moonlight danced in Kim’s eyes and Shego’s breath caught in her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kimmie,” she cautioned, “are you okay with this? I mean... is this… okay? I don’t want to if y--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response, Kim turned both of them over to climb on top of Shego and straddle her hips, her wet underwear brushing against Shego’s skin. Shego’s jaw dropped in a silent gasp. Kim’s ruined panties made her aware of the wetness between her own legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim brought a hand to her bra strap and unfastened it, then tossed it to the floor. She took Shego’s hands, slowly and gently, bringing one of them to her mouth to suck on a finger before placing both on her breasts, her nipples hardening under warm palms. Shego nearly lost her damn mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still holding Shego’s hands against her chest, Kim lowered herself to kiss the side of her neck. Shego breathed out raggedly, trying to cling onto her silence despite Kim’s moist lips on her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kimmie… that feels so good,” she said shakily. The moaning of her name exhilarated Kim’s appetite. She put her mouth around Shego’s ear, making her react by squeezing Kim’s soft breasts in her hands, fingers pinching her nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim inhaled sharply and Shego found the strength to refocus. She slid one hand lower, dragging it carefully down Kim’s midriff, and placing it right on her inner thigh. The desperation for Shego to go further came out of Kim in a whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to touch you, don’t you Princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim unraveled at her words, unable to form a coherent thought let alone a response. She bit her lip, savoring the devious look on Shego’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego took advantage of the waver in Kim’s expression and flipped her over, flattening her to the bed and hovering on top, again. She pressed her mouth onto Kim’s stomach and moved up, trailing kisses along her torso until she reached the curves of her breasts. “I still need an answer,” Shego demanded, cupping them in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim gripped the pillow beside her in anticipation for the feeling of Shego’s mouth on her chest. Just the thought alone made her mind buzz in satiation. She didn’t realize the extent of her thirst until Shego ceased her touching and Kim’s entire body twinged in protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She parted her legs instinctively to make way for Shego as she moved her hand downward. Shego stopped right at the edge of Kim’s panties, driving her to sigh out her exasperation and making Shego smile to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand didn't move, but her fingers tapped on Kim’s hip, waiting for consent, for permission to go further. And Kim was too turned on to do anything else but grant it to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” she wanted, “please touch me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego slid her hand past Kim’s panties, touching slick folds of skin that covered her fingers in wetness. Kim’s nails dug into Shego’s arm as the tips of her fingers prodded her most sensitive parts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop… teasing,” she panted amidst quivering breaths. Shego’s smirk was insufferable but Kim was far too occupied to do anything about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She yanked off Kim’s underwear so fast, they almost ripped, but Kim didn’t care. After all, she was about to get destroyed too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without anything in the way, Shego thrusted two fingers into Kim’s entrance, pushing in and out, fast and hard, quickly finding a rhythm. Kim’s nails burrowed deeper into Shego’s skin as she cried out in pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she whined, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>F-fuck.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego watched Kim’s face in charmed fascination, studying the creases in her forehead and slight raise in her eyebrows, eyes closed with her eyelashes fanned out across her face. She kept a steady cadence with her arm and fingers as she reveled in the splendid, breathy sounds of Kim’s indulgence. It was music to her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her gaze lowered to Kim’s breasts and soon her mouth followed. Kim gasped in sensual surprise the second that Shego’s velvety tongue encircled her nipples. She reached into Shego’s hair and pressed herself closer to her mouth, overwhelmed by the feeling of Shego on her chest and inside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It can’t get any better than this, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kim thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not with her saliva running down my side and my mess covering her fingers. Please, ruin me.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She felt like pure bliss and ecstasy were leaking out of her, heightened each time Shego pushed her fingers in deeper. The thought of Shego, in all her darkly beautiful, hot-tempered stubbornness being the one to make her tremble this way…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thighs tensed and Shego slowed her pace, prompting Kim to sigh in frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you slow down?” she whined, out of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want you to come yet,” Shego responded, lowering herself. Kim immediately spread her legs and Shego’s chuckle </span>
  <span>was a cloud of heat against her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl,” Shego said lowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dipped her head between Kim’s shaking thighs and moved her tongue in perfect fucking strokes. It was harder for Kim to remain quiet now, her moans increasing in recurrence, becoming louder in volume. Shego was certain that there was no saving her own underwear now that she’s ruined it so badly. She couldn’t get enough of the needy sounds coming from Kim’s lips, so she did everything she could to draw out more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego rubbed Kim’s clit softly with her tongue, licking, sucking, moaning, making Kim’s hips lurch against her hold. She spread her hand over Kim’s abdomen and felt her tautness, her </span>
  <em>
    <span>closeness</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shego thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I want her to cum all over my face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fingers moved faster, pushing in and out of Kim, going deeper and occasionally curling, which encouraged Shego as Kim raked marks into her arm. Her lips parted against Kim’s folds, her tongue caressing her clit eagerly. Kim’s thighs tightened, compressing Shego’s head. She breathed faster through her nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If this is how I die, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shego considered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>at least let me make her cum first.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Shego…” Kim exhaled raggedly. Her eyes fluttered shut, pleasure climbing her spine. “I’m gonna… I’m--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego watched as Kim’s body convulsed in heavenly release. Her chest rose and fell unsteadily, abdomen clenching, hips grinding, forcefully gripping the back of Shego’s head as Kim’s mess spilled into her hand. Her moans increased to high-pitched whimpers and Shego swore she’d never heard anything more lovely.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lifted her mouth from Kim as the movements of her hips slowed and the grip on her head loosened. Slowly, she </span>
  <span>removed her fingers, watching how they shimmered, coated by Kim’s wetness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Kim said, hopelessly out of breath. Shego joined her at the head of the bed, breathing just as heavily. “How are you real?” Kim asked as they turned on their sides to face each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand came up to touch Shego’s face, who planted a kiss on the edge of Kim’s palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” Shego replied. “I… couldn’t get enough of you. I’ve never tasted anything like you before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She observed Kim’s eyes as they studied her lips, her thumb brushing over Shego’s cheek absentmindedly. Shego parted her lips and ran her tongue over her teeth, luring Kim, who leaned in to kiss her. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Twenty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>/smutty smuts pt. 2/ :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kim pushed Shego to lay on her back, frowning at the remaining articles of clothing that kept her from being bare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego read her expression. “What?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to take them off,” Kim replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego noted the impatience building in Kim’s voice and hid her amusement. She pulled her bra strap down her arm and left it there, cocking her head. “Aren’t you supposed to help me with it?” she said with a teasing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim wasted no time, guiding Shego to sit up as she reached behind to unclasp her bra, throwing it to the floor once she succeeded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego covered herself with her arms, unaccustomed to the cold feeling of nakedness that settled after the removal of her clothing. Kim didn’t notice until she took off Shego’s underwear and tossed it to meet the rest of their clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when she did, Kim paused to look, eyes sweeping over Shego’s body with complete adoration despite the scars that marked her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Shego asked, suddenly feeling small under her gaze. “Kimmie, if you say anything corny, I swear--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just--you’re just really beautiful,” Kim said, so sweetly, so casually, that Shego’s heart stumbled in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim’s lips tenderly sank into Shego’s. They were full and saturated with longing and Shego couldn’t stop herself from humming against them, delighted at the way they moved against hers. She uncrossed her arms from her chest and tangled her fingers in locks of red hair, pulling Kim closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her scent filled Shego’s senses, making her think, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god, she smells so good.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She always did, unfairly. Even when she spent the entire day in bed saturating her sheets, and after their combat practices, and when she came home from school in those shorts--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego’s breath hitched as Kim trailed down her face, her neck, her collarbone, sucking bruises into her skin. </span>
  <span>Kim placed her thigh in between Shego’s legs and pressed it against her. A moan escaped Shego so quickly, she was almost embarrassed but Kim didn’t give her any time to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching down, Kim held onto Shego’s hips and guided them to grind on her, both feeling the accumulation of Shego’s wetness on her thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Shego whined, throwing her head back against the pillows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim indulged in the view of the girl beneath her, dark hair falling around her shoulders, bare neck and chest marked with the bruises she left with her mouth. Shego gripped the sheets as her hips moved rhythmically and Kim’s head buzzed with the feeling of their slippery friction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands found Shego’s breasts, fondling them gently before taking them into her mouth.</span>
  <span> Shego was past being able to stifle her moans. They came out of her loudly, a deliciously audible symphony that resonated in Kim’s hears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mouth was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> warm, tongue brushing roughly against Shego’s nipple, teeth grazing lightly over it in teasing. Kim ignored the pace, prolonging the time with her mouth enthusiastically occupied and Shego loved every minute of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh god... I’m so wet,” she breathed shakily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim detached her mouth and licked her lips, knowing exactly where she wanted to place them next. Shego stopped grinding, pausing to catch her breath only to lose it again as Kim descended to settle between her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know what was making her so sensitive, but something about Kim’s touch made her unravel so easily and she liked it too much to continue asking why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim glanced down at the glistening on Shego’s inner thighs, her breath catching in her throat. Shego followed her eyes and spread her legs eagerly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kim’s mouth watered and she swallowed hard, trying not to lose her sanity. Her nails dug lightly into Shego’s hips, sending shivers along her spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I?” Kim asked in such a polite, pleading little voice. She didn’t know how badly Shego wanted her. She was aching, </span>
  <span>expression almost painful at the fact that she still hasn’t felt Kim’s tongue licking her into climax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Shego begged, granting permission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim parted her lips and ran her tongue along Shego’s folds, humming in bliss at just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>good she tasted. She spread her hands on Shego’s hips to hold her in place, prideful in the way she was quivering in her grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pressed her mouth into Shego roughly, but kept her tongue gentle, careful, precise, licking around her entrance and sucking on her clit, leaving Shego’s legs trembling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck--”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shego’s eyes flickered shut as Kim continued relentlessly. </span>
  <span>Her fingers dug into Kim’s hands, her arms, her hair━anything to keep a hold on reality as she slowly lost herself to pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim was certain that if she raised her head to catch a breath, her mouth and chin would be fully covered in Shego’s delicious mess. She circled Shego’s clit before sucking it again, making her gasp, her hips jolting against Kim’s hold. She bit her lip hard, fighting the noises that were building in the back of her throat but losing as a moan escaped her.</span>
</p><p><span>The mere thought alone of being tongue-fucked by Kim was enough to send Shego over. </span><em><span>Kim</span></em><span>. Cheerleader in a tight little skirt, all straight-As and pink lip gloss and never got into trouble. Always so obedient, so perfectly well-behaved. </span><em><span>Such a</span></em> <em><span>good girl, </span></em><span>Shego thought. </span><em><span>A good girl that had her pretty little mouth in between my legs.</span></em></p><p>
  <span>She was too lost in lustful thoughts to notice Kim’s hand move from her tense abdomen, lowering into a position just below Kim’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two fingers pushed into her, sinking deep and curling </span>
  <em>
    <span>just-so</span>
  </em>
  <span>, making her walls immediately pulsate. This by far, made her moans the loudest and Kim smiled in satisfaction. She brought her fingers in and out roughly, keeping steady, roused by Shego’s pleasured cries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I--Kimmie--</span>
  <em>
    <span>f-fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego was wholly incapable of forming a complete sentence. Words came out of her breathlessly and she settled on repeating profanities and moaning Kim’s name. Her noises were becoming dangerously loud, so she brought her hand up to bite into it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim watched as Shego attempted to stifle herself,</span>
  <span> breathing hard and fast, body tensing. Her pace slowed dramatically, suddenly feeling playful, and the desperate noise that escaped Shego was so fucking humiliating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at Kim, offended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to hear you beg again,” Kim said, taunting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego could barely focus, but she understood. She wondered what would happen if she didn’t give Kim what she wanted, and hoped it would result in bringing out her rougher side. She waited a few seconds before she started to feel her walls pulsing around Kim’s fingers, struggling to fight against the desperation for her to continue. Her legs winced uneasily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a fucking brat,” Shego muttered. She pulled at Kim, wanting her closer, but Kim stayed in place, her lips curving into an infuriating smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beg for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego’s nails almost ripped into the sheets, unable to bear the need for Kim to thrust her fingers into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...please. Fuck me good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her aggravation with Kim was short-lived. Kim picked right back up where she left off, but this time she pushed in faster and deeper, not stopping until Shego’s body shook in convulsions, screaming her name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn’t mean she was going to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim kept her arms in pace and selfishly put her mouth on Shego’s clit, wanting more. The motions of her tongue made Shego grip her head so hard, she was sure of losing a patch of hair in the morning. She was damn near screaming, leaking into Kim’s hand, into her mouth, and Kim savored every bit of it until Shego pushed her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim slowed, letting Shego ride out her little aftershocks. Shego was gasping for air, face flushed, chest rising and falling unevenly. When Kim finally pulled out her fingers, Shego almost collapsed flat on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lay next to each other, regaining their breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” Shego said after a while. Kim broke out into laughter and Shego felt something flutter in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence came again, except for the distant sound of waves that came from the deck. Neither of them said anything else, completely comfortable in each other’s presence. Kim moved closer to lay her head on Shego’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed that way for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then they were asleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Twenty-One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the morning after; the beginning of Shego putting her life together</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shego awoke slowly to the distant sounds of the shore and the feather-light caresses of Kim’s fingers along her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tracing wasn’t absent-minded, or simple lines stroked from her shoulder blades to the base of her spine. Shego realized that Kim was touching her scars, ever so gentle when drawing over the marks in her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Kim greeted as she noticed Shego stirring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego didn’t have to look at her to know that something was occupying her thoughts. It was present in her voice, and in the hesitating way she was brushing with her fingertips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Kimmie?” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim’s hand stopped for a moment. She rested it on Shego’s waist. “You’ve been through so much…” she said wistfully. “It’s written all over your body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Memories of the fights leading to each scar replayed in Shego’s head. She remembered which ones hurt the most, which ones she didn’t even know of until </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>later, and which ones she never thought would heal. But they all did, always and eventually, and she would become stronger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego felt a shift in the mattress, like Kim was moving from her place. She gasped out in sensitivity as Kim pressed her lips to the small of her back, a well-familiar scarred spot. Kim placed another kiss on a different scar and Shego drew in a breath sharply, wincing at the delicateness of her touches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“K-Kimmie…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim proceeded to kiss each scar, softly, sweetly. She wanted to cover Shego in all her tenderness, a gesture to let her know that she adored every inch of her. The intimacy of Kim’s affection was making Shego grip the pillow, her entire body shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually she turned to stop Kim and held onto her shoulders, breathless and overwhelmed. Shego observed the expression of admiration on her freckled face and couldn’t help thinking, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one has ever looked at me that way before.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She sank into Kim, who held her close and nestled her nose into the top of her head. Shego buried her face in her chest. She wasn’t sure how she could be so vulnerable and so safe all at the same time, but Kim had a way of making her feel things she never knew she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to make sure nothing bad happens to you ever again,” Kim said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spoke the words like a promise, and Shego trusted that she would keep it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got home, the girls sat Mr. and Mrs. Possible down to explain the events that occurred over the weekend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a lot to take in, but what mattered to them was that both Kim and Shego were safe. Mrs. Possible was so proud and so relieved that she embraced the two, catching Shego so off-guard she froze. But it didn’t take her long to adjust, welcoming the gesture by putting her arms around Mrs. Possible too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the next few weeks, they adjusted into normalcy, which Shego assumed she would take some time to get used to. But it was surprisingly simple to ease into everyday life when she didn’t have to worry about any oncoming threats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she was still a villain, she looked down on people with mundane lives and couldn’t think of anything more boring and miserable. For a while, she preferred the chaos, being able to unleash her rage and aggressions by laying waste and causing destruction without dealing with the repercussions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she couldn’t outrun the consequences of other decisions, like abandoning her family and ruining her chance at a decent future. Fixing that was a long, tedious, and very painful process, but she was glad it was all over now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the beginning of a fresh start—a new life. She didn’t want to waste that chance, and so her determination fueled the thoughts that churned in her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At night, when Kim was curled up in her arms, Shego was wide awake, trying to organize her restless mind. She knew she had to be resourceful, and immediately the image of her college degree came to her like a vision.</span>
</p><p><em><span>I can be a teacher, </span></em><span>she thought, chuckling to herself. </span><em><span>Me? A teacher?</span></em> <em><span>No… I couldn’t possibly... </span></em></p><p>
  <span>But the more she pondered on it, the more it felt… </span>
  <em>
    <span>right.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She knew it was something she was good at, something she was comfortable with, something she could see herself doing. After all, how she was feeling about it now was exactly the way she felt when she first entered college, and it only confirmed that she should continue on the same path. She could handle giving instructions and guidance and was adept at figuring things out and being able to think on her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim was overjoyed to hear Shego’s plan. With her help, Shego figured out the necessary steps she needed to take to make her idea a reality. She had already received her accreditations years ago, and along with her degree, it seemed like everything was already set for her to further her intentions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The problem arose when she was filling out applications. They asked for her personal information, which included whether or not she had been incarcerated (...which… she had been… plenty of times). The applications also inquired for certain parts of her tax records, proof of residence, and social security number.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They enlisted Wade to help, but his response only added to Shego’s stress. It seemed that being released from the villains’ grasp wasn’t enough. Her criminal past was too much to be pardoned as easily as she was, and if she couldn’t find a way to remedy it, then all she’s done to get to this point would all be for nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The remedy, as Wade put it, was that Shego needed a whole clearance of identity</span>
  <span>—a full reset of personal information, a new social security number, new tax records, a new bank account and credit score—literally everything she could ever need in legalities to rejoin civilization as a functioning adult. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, it was going to be the biggest inconvenience and pain in the ass to Shego, but she had no other choice, and she was more than willing to get it taken care of. But there was another problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t do all of that,” Wade said, lowering his head in disappointment. He had expected his friends to feel the same way, but for some reason they immediately understood that the task was too substantial for Wade to take on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had to take someone with special skills and connections to be able to rewrite someone’s existence into the socioeconomic branches of the IRS and government systems. Kim, Ron, and Wade flew into discussions including hypothetical what-ifs, separated ideas, and further questions in attempt to avoid halting their progress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their clamour was interrupted when Shego spoke up, her voice clear and unwavering, gathering the attention of the other three.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know who to go to,” she stated.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Twenty-Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>meeting the family</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shego was silent in the back of the car, gazing out the window as they drove into Go City. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim was sure Shego’s annoyance would reach its limits when being trapped for some time with Wade and Ron’s constant chattering but to her surprise, Shego remained quiet, almost as if she was distracted.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she was. So distracted that she didn’t notice when Kim’s hand held onto her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The only ones who can help me now is my family,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she had told them the other day. The mention of her past made her lower her head in uneasiness. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“But I don’t think they’d want to help me, let alone see me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We have to try,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kim said. She made sure to sound certain, grounded, unwavering━confident enough to counter Shego’s doubts and distress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She already knew why Shego was so preoccupied. Kim was well-familiar enough with her to know that she buried most of her secrets and weaknesses deep within herself, and that she pushed everyone away to keep them from rising to the surface. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she couldn’t run from it this time, not when it meant having to see her family again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego guided Wade through the city, instructing him when he needed to turn into streets or go down certain avenues. For once, Ron noticed, that her voice lacked its usual edge. But to him, it was the only thing that was different from her standard composure. Kim though, was aware that Shego’s anxiety was taking over and concern grasped her in the same way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the car entered a gated community, Shego laced her fingers through Kim’s and squeezed hard. It was a simple gesture, but it brought enough relief to Kim, who brushed her thumb over the back of Shego’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron peered out the window, inspecting the houses as they drove past. He felt like the neighborhood was the epitome of suburbia; perfectly cut green lawns, shaped hedges, high-end cars, and well-decorated exteriors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The houses seemed to get bigger and bigger the deeper they headed into each of the subdivisions. Ron began to wonder what kind of professions belonged to those who lived in them, and then he remembered the reason why they came.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego asked Wade to take one final left and led him through the smaller subsections of the neighborhood. Eventually, they slowed to a stop in front of a semi-detached duplex house with a pale apricot exterior and sturdy brown roofs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they got out of the car, Kim took a moment to observe its grandness while Wade and Ron gazed with wide eyes, jaws nearly dropping in awe of the size alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego though, wasn’t phased at all. Eyes forward, she walked up the driveway casually and the others followed after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kim thought, trying to quicken her pace. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is Shego’s childhood home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Before any of them could step foot on the front patio, the large, white front doors opened almost automatically and two domestically uniformed men with their hands on the doorknobs stepped aside as a woman in similar clothing nodded at the arriving guests in greeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron tried not to look so lost, but he couldn’t help but scan over the open space of the main foyer, the elegance of the furniture, and the cleanness of the tiled floors. As Shego spoke to the woman, Ron noticed the look on the doormen’s faces, who were obviously surprised at the sight of Shego, but were respectfully quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned over to Wade and Kim, whispering, “They have maids and butlers!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A booming voice nearly made Ron jump out of his skin. When he turned to its source, he had almost not recognized Hego, who was hugging his sister happily. Shego had quickly squirmed out of his grasp and scolded him for doing something she had specifically instructed him not to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside them was a man who shared Hego’s height, but not his muscles. He smiled at Shego, shrugging with crossed arms and saying, “well what do you know? The prodigal daughter returns.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mego,” Wade said to Ron and Kim under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you guys would be here,” Shego told her brothers. She tensed as if she was trying to keep from looking around. “I thought I’d only be seeing Mom and Dad and the twins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the last Sunday of the month,” Hego said. “Family dinner once every couple weeks, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess you just came to visit on the right night,” Mego added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. “Great,” she muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hego’s eyes settled on the three people behind her. Instead of waiting for introductions, he stepped closer and held out his hand in greeting.  “Nice to see you again,” he said, shaking each of theirs. “And thank you for being here with Shego. I’m sure this means a lot to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Hank,” Shego scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Matthew,” Mego cut in, waving his greeting. He had an amused expression on his face, and chided with Hank in teasing their sister. It was hard for Kim to tell if Shego was actually annoyed or endeared. After all, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>her </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together, Hank and Matthew walked them through the house and to the living room where the twins were playing a video game. Once the two saw Shego, they rushed to her in a frenzy and if it weren’t for her strength, she would have been tackled to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If there had been any bad blood between Shego and her siblings, they certainly didn’t show it. All Hank wanted to hug her, and Matthew would utter snarky comments to make Shego laugh, and the twins were so excited to see her, they would literally start reverberating, and all Kim would see were two blurry figures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite all the excitement, the clamour quieted when a rather large, close-bearded man with broad shoulders entered the space. The corners of his eyes crinkled when he smiled at Shego and she didn’t hesitate to run to him as if she was seven again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then that Kim noticed the likeness between them, especially in their expressions. Shego’s father nestled his nose into her hair and squeezed her tight, whispering something that made her only embrace him tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A woman appeared shortly afterwards and the air in the room shifted. Ron understood why Kim had likened Shego to a soldier. Mrs. Gowens had a prestigious presence that warranted the attention of those who looked in her direction. This seemed to affect Shego especially, who had unknowingly squared her shoulders, raised her head, and steadied her gaze as she turned to face her mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shannon,” Mrs. Gowens greeted with a frigid smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom,” Shego responded mechanically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They exchanged a small array of words one would expect between strangers, and certainly not mother and daughter. The tension building was all too noticeable and uncomfortable that even Hank started to fidget with his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron could see traces of Shego’s features in her mother’s face. They had the same intensity hidden in their eyes, which spoke for them when words were not enough. Ron didn’t know if it was possible, but if it was, then he knew who Shego had definitely inherited her impassiveness from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have told me you were bringing guests,” Mrs. Gowens said. “I would have had another table set.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego shook her head. “No, that’s not necessary. We’re here for… other business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Mrs. Gowens lifted an eyebrow. Ron didn’t like her tone. It seemed mocking and accusatory, as if she was asking Shego </span>
  <em>
    <span>what did you do this time?</span>
  </em>
  <span> in just one word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense!” Mr. Gowens exclaimed. He spread his arms and at a simple gesture, their staff walked off to do whatever it was he asked for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and your friends must stay, and eat with us,” he said. “And after that, we can talk about whatever it is that you need to take care of. After all…” He placed his hands on Shego’s arms and beamed at her. There was a kindness in his glance that made Ron feel welcome, even from across the room where he was standing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When do I get the chance to be visited by my only daughter? Today is a good day. Fate has returned you to us and I will not be so callous to dismiss celebrating it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Gowens walked out of the room and everyone followed him into the dining area, where attendants had just finished joining together two long tables and putting the last touches on the settings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego turned to her friends. “Sorry you guys. Is it okay if we have dinner here?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Kim replied, and Wade nodded in agreement. Ron rubbed his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not complaining!” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hank and Mr. Gowens sat at each end of the table. The rest of the family took their seats as Kim, Ron, and Wade filled the rest of the open spots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron neared Kim and kept his voice low so she was the only one who could hear him. “Not exactly what you expected when you said you wanted to meet her parents right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit his tongue to keep from shouting out when Kim stomped on his foot.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Twenty-Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"she's a daddy's girl with mommy issues"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hank did the majority of the talking during dinner, mostly reminiscing about what he and his siblings used to do as kids. Kim watched Shego’s reactions as he spoke, giggling at how she’d press her hand to her forehead, groaning and pleading for Hank not to continue, though he paid her no mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim swore she could see a faint smile on the curves of Shego’s lips, no matter much she hid her face. She knew Shego couldn’t deny how much she’d missed her brothers too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was something Kim noticed, very subtly, and she assumed that she shouldn’t think much of it, but Hank, Matthew, and the twins seemed to be avoiding any talk about their old superhero days. Kim knew there was a reason, and she didn’t think she was too far off to guess that it was because Shego had left them to become a villain━but still━there was something else in the air that felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like there was a slight tension present that everyone was trying to avoid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matthew and Hank took turns describing how Shego would readily roughhouse and wrestle with her brothers, despite all the dolls and play-make up sets that she’d have in her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It didn’t matter if she was a girl,” Matthew said, “she was always the most brutal out of all of us. I mean have you seen her out there fighting? She━”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well,” Mrs. Gowens’ voice cut in abruptly, like a sharp knife slicing through butter. “It’s a shame she decided to… ah… take a different path."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim felt Ron and Wade’s eyes flick to her while hers went to Shego, who chewed on her food slower, like she no longer had the appetite to finish the rest of her plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was a reason they didn't talk about it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kim thought, and now she knew why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hank cleared his throat and changed the subject, and the twins helped by jumping in to talk about a new video game they wanted to test out. Ron joined the conversation to ask if it was the same one he had been wanting to play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That led him to go with Matthew and the twins to the living room long after everyone finished their meals. With dinner out of the way, Shego attempted to explain her reasons for coming, but Mr. Gowens stopped her and suggested that they continue the talk in the study. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed a heavy hand on Shego’s shoulder as they walked there, smiling with silent happiness to have his daughter by his side again. Her mother on the other hand, never faltered in her impassiveness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were inside, Mr. Gowens took a seat at his desk and Hank stood by him while Mrs. Gowens settled on one of the couches in the middle of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They, along with Kim and Wade, all looked to Shego, who took in a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve left the villain life,” she stated. “I’m done with it, for good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well!” her mother chortled. “It only took a few wasted years before you finally came to your senses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim tried to rearrange the irritation creeping into her expression, reminding herself that no matter how terrible Shego’s mother was, she and her friends were still in their house, as guests. They had to be on their best behavior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter anymore,” Mr. Gowens said, narrowing his eyes at his wife. “We always wanted her to come back into the fold and here she is, knocking at our door.” He turned to Shego. “So, what is it that we can help you with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to restart my life,” Shego explained. “But for me to even get a job or rent an apartment or buy a car, I have to get rid of my... criminal record━” Shego was roughly articulating her words, as if she was anticipating a reaction from her mother. “━and clear my identity. You’re the only one I know who can help me do that, Dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her father crossed his arms as he considered his thoughts, pausing to let the processes run through his head before sucking on his teeth and nodding. “It might take a little while baby girl, but for you, I can do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego’s posture loosened as she breathed out a sigh of relief. Kim wished she could walk over and hold her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the next few moments, Hank, Wade, and Mr. Gowens gathered at the desk to go over the specifics. Shego tried to offer her assistance in any way she could, but she knew she might be a distraction rather than a help, so she stepped back and let the boys figure out the rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She joined Kim on the couch across from her mother and spoke before the older woman had a chance to. “Now that we’ve given our pleasantries,” Shego said, “why don’t you tell me everything you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim hadn’t expected Shego to confront her mother, especially not so directly. She had never seen this look on Shego’s face: a mask with no emotion. Anger, sadness, frustration━whatever it may be, it couldn’t be seen in her expression, or lack thereof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Gowens was amused. “Shannon, darling, your father and I are elated that you’ve finally made the right decision... for once in your life,” she said. Kim found herself fighting to keep a polite face on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That being said,” Mrs. Gowens continued. “How do we know you haven’t just come back only to drain us of our resources and return to your God-awful treacherous ways?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like instinct for Shego to straighten her posture and clear her expressions in the presence of her mother, as if she were trying to smoothen her appearance into the image of perfection she had been expected to become. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have gone </span>
  <em>
    <span>years </span>
  </em>
  <span>without seeing you,” Shego retorted, her voice hard as steel, “and I had intended to keep it that way. Why would I waste my time in coming here if it was only for a subset plan of villainy? Do you really think I hate you </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” her mother answered almost instantly. Kim noticed the faint drop in Shego’s shoulders and lost the grip on her patience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t speak to her like that,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Gowens looked at Kim sharply. “I’ve heard a great deal about you, young lady. Might I ask what it was you did that finally made my child see the light?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything had to be back-handed and passive aggressive, didn’t it? Shego didn’t think her mother was capable of talking on normal terms. She shouldn’t have bothered to hide her cynical nature when it seethed through her appearance, her voice, and the way she delivered her responses. She might as well have been a villain herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe then Shego would truly feel like she was her mother’s daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do anything,” Kim answered. “And Shego isn’t a bad person.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt like she needed to say it. Not for herself, but for Shego to know that someone believed in her and for Mrs. Gowens to know that she was wrong. Either way, both of their eyes were on her and she felt the urge to continue. “Just because she made some bad decisions, doesn’t m━”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Gowens broke into mocking laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, child. I have been present for every single decision Shannon has ever made in her entire life,” she carped. “You may think you know her, but she only thinks of herself and sabotages her own chances at happiness, at a future.” She stopped and eyed Shego, who tensed under her gaze. “You may be helping her, and for that you have my gratitude,” Mrs. Gowens said. “But don’t get too close. I should know. I’m her mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wade’s voice took their attention, and Kim was grateful that something had torn them away from each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re calling it a day,” he informed. “We need to wait for certain forms to be approved from other sources. Until then, we’ve done all we can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Shego stated, standing up to shake his hand. “I really do appreciate it.” It seemed to be a gesture she learned from her father, who shook Wade’s hand as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After doing a recap of the process with Shego, everyone made their way out of the study and made their way downstairs, stopping by the living room to pick up Ron where he was playing video games with Matthew and the twins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron, Wade, and Kim exchanged their farewells with the Gowens and headed to the car first to let Shego have a moment with her family. She said her goodbyes to her brothers and hugged her dad, then walked to the front door where her mother was waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood in front of each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever reservations you have of me, I truly am happy to see you, and happier still to know that you really have turned over a new leaf,” Mrs. Gowens asserted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Shego replied placidly, though speaking the words of kindness to her, even just in response, made her feel repulsed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Gowens lifted her head so their eyes were leveled. “But now you have a past that you can never run away from,” she said, “a past that can hold you down, and others around you. If you care about Kim Possible, you would leave her alone before you ruin her life too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego didn’t dare react even though it stung her like a poisonous bite. Instead she turned and walked down the driveway, heading towards the car. She tried not to listen to the last thing her mother called out after her, but it echoed in her head like a haunting voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A girl like her should have nothing to do with a girl like you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Twenty-Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>softness in the middle of the night; sibling bonding + banter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shego was fully exhausted by the time she and Kim got back home.</p><p>For the first time since they returned from the safehouse, Shego began to prepare the air mattress, spreading it out on the floor of the room. Kim’s heart sank, but she was aware of how long and strenuous their day had been and it was probable that Shego might have needed her space, so she kept her oppositions to herself. </p><p>But then Kim found herself wide awake in the later hours, restless but lying very still, hoping that eventually her mind would recognize her lack of movement and give into the lull of sleep. Her entire body ached to be pressed against Shego’s like it had recently been each night and her heart throbbed with worry. As much as she had wanted to ask, she held her tongue and kept from bothering Shego with questions that might only worsen her distress. </p><p>When her attempts at falling asleep occurred in vain, Kim decided to go on her phone to help pass the time. She hoped scrolling through her socials might tire her out, so she decided to do exactly that. But as soon as the light of her screen dimly lit the room, she heard Shego’s voice in scolding.</p><p>“Go to sleep, Kimmie.”</p><p>Kim sprung up and turned to her in the darkness.</p><p>“You’re still awake?” she asked in surprise. </p><p>Shego didn’t say anything in reply, but Kim already knew the answer. She hopped off her bed and onto the air mattress, sneaking under Shego’s covers to join her. She giggled as Shego questioned what she was doing in alarmed protest, but eventually she found her way into her arms.</p><p>Kim was propped up on her elbow, other arm over Shego’s chest, caressing her face. There was no light in the room, save for the brightness of the moon coming in through the window. It was enough for Kim and Shego to see the outlines of each other’s features. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Kim asked. “Tell me the truth. Please.”</p><p>Shego inhaled deeply and let it out steadily. “I hate seeing my family,” she answered. It was almost an inaudible whisper. “And my mom...” She trailed off and closed her eyes somnolently. Kim observed Shego’s full, beautiful eyelashes fanning out on her face.</p><p>“She’s wrong, you know,” Kim said. The memory of that woman made her scowl. Instead, she wanted to think of sweets, sunsets, and pretty things to cleanse her mind of her horridness. </p><p>Shego opened her eyes and breathed in slowly. “Oh yeah?” What makes you say that?”</p><p>“You don’t only think of yourself,” Kim reasoned, shaking her head. Red hair lightly brushed over Shego’s nose and she wrinkled it to alleviate the tickle. “And…” Kim added, “she said you didn’t let anyone be close to you. But you let me.”</p><p>“How do you know I don’t only think of myself?” Shego asked. Her eyes broke from Kim and settled on something else in her room. “How do you know I’ve let you be close to me?”</p><p>Kim placed her hand under Shego’s chin, fingers delicately guiding her gaze to find her own. When their eyes locked, Kim slid her hand in Shego’s hair, her touch just as calming and reassuring as her words.</p><p>“I know,” she said, “because when you wake up before I do, you stay in the room until I’m up too. I know because when we’re out somewhere far, you always drive back so I can take a nap on the way. I know because you ask for an extra pickle at burger places for me.” </p><p>Shego chuckled because these reasons were ridiculous, but that didn’t make it any less true, and it made Kim smile to hear her genuine laughter when she’s had such a rough day. </p><p>“I know because you worry about me. Because you can’t fall asleep without me. Because you save your sweatshirts for me to smell.” She lowered herself slightly so her face hovered right over Shego’s. “That’s pretty close, isn’t it? And so is this?”</p><p>Shego narrowed her eyes playfully. “This is how you know?”</p><p>“This is how I know,” Kim replied, her voice sure and steady.</p><p>Shego pulled her down and pressed their lips together.</p><p>***</p><p>Shego agreed to lunch with her brothers, thinking they were just going to be in the house making sandwiches but when she pulled up to the driveway, they were already getting into Hank’s car and waving her over.</p><p>They knew better than to give her any seat other than the passenger, and once they were all in, they headed for the bistro downtown.</p><p>Hank had already cautioned the group not to antagonize Shego so much, but it was clear that they didn’t even need the warning. Years apart couldn’t erase the time Shego spent with her siblings, the moments they’ve shared while growing up together. </p><p>A pang of guilt arose in her chest. For so long, she had only remembered the bad parts about her relationship with them; she surfaced the reasons why she left, why she was mad at them, why she thought they were all egotistical and selfish so-called ‘heroes,’ but buried the memories she would think of fondly when she missed them (and was too stubborn to admit it).</p><p>She had almost forgotten how much fun she could have, just by standing on the sidelines and watching them do stupid things. It never failed to bring a smile to her face. </p><p>The bistro was right in the heart of Go City’s midtown, and luckily Hank found a parking space closeby. </p><p>The place was decorated with simple rustic fixtures and filled with tables and booths. Full pies in tin pans and other assorted pastries were displayed behind glass on the front counter. Fresh flowers on the hostess stand caught Shego’s eye. She saw Kim’s smile in the pastel color of the petals.</p><p>It seemed the boys frequented the place often, because they knew exactly what to order without even looking at the menu. Mostly burgers and fries, sandwiches, a bowl of chilli, and a plate of hot wings for them to share.</p><p>Wyatt, the older of the twins, grabbed Shego’s wrist as she reached for a wing.</p><p>“They’re… really <em> really </em>hot,” he cautioned. </p><p>Shego frowned, unimpressed. “Oh please, you don’t think I can handle it?”</p><p>“You wouldn’t be able to handle ten,” Matthew chided, a grin appearing on his face. “Hank can only have eight before he has to chug a gallon of milk.”</p><p>Wyatt and Wynn chorused in laughter as Hank rolled his eyes. </p><p>“My stomach is sensitive,” he reasoned, patting it. </p><p>Shego leaned in, narrowing her eyes at Matthew. “I bet I can handle ten just fine,” she claimed, making him laugh in excitement. </p><p>It was like they were twelve and eleven again, setting challenges against each other to see how far they could go. Who could run the fastest? Who could climb the highest? Who could trick the other into doing more chores? This was the type of rivalry that made Shego become so competitive when she grew older.</p><p>“I’ll take that bet,” he said. “What do you want if you win?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Shego replied, “how about I just call in a favor when I need it?”</p><p>She thought he would be bothered by whatever the errand might entail, but he seemed unfazed by it. </p><p>“Fine with me,” he responded as she took a sip from her cup. “But if you lose, you have to call your girlfriend on speaker and tell her you miss her.”</p><p>Shego coughed violently on her drink, frantically reaching for napkins as she tried to rearrange her breathing. Matthew threw his head back in laughter as Hank put his hand on her back, trying to help. The twins mirrored each other’s confused expressions.</p><p>“You have a girlfriend!?” Wynn asked. </p><p>“Does she know you hate… everything?” Wyatt added.</p><p>“She knows,” Hank replied, turning to them. “She still likes her.”</p><p>The twins exchanged wide-eyed glances. “Whoa,” they drawled in unison.</p><p>“First of all!” Shego cut in, still coughing. “She’s <em> not </em>my girlfriend. Kimmie’s just─”</p><p>“So it <em> was </em>that girl that came over with you!” Wynn interjected. “Kim Possible! The super spy!”</p><p>Shego buried her face in her palm as her youngest brothers pestered her with questions about Kim and what it was like to date someone so “cool” and “nice” and “pretty.” They asked about what she did to make Kim like her, and honestly she didn’t know the answer to that but she sure would like to know.</p><p>“Alright, alright,” Matthew said, calming Wyatt and Wynn. “Let’s get this bet started while the wings are still warm.” He glanced at Shego and held out his hand for her to shake. </p><p>“Do we have a deal?”</p><p>With one hand, she shook his. The other grabbed a wing to bite into.</p><p>*</p><p>“Oh god.”</p><p>Shego was sure she was wheezing at this point. </p><p>Her fingers were sticky with sauce, the same sauce that smeared the corners of her mouth, the reason why her hair was tied into a ponytail and her sleeves were rolled up.</p><p>Matthew had finished his ten already but immediately pleaded with the waitress to bring them a gallon of milk, which he was gulping down to ease the burning in his stomach. Somehow, he was still picking at the fries.</p><p>Shego had two wings left on her plate, but her nose was running and she felt like she couldn’t taste anything but the color red and some sort of mild sweetness. The milk was barely helping and her stomach had already reached its full capacity. As much as she wanted to beat Matthew to the dust, the last thing she wanted was to make herself sick.</p><p>Shego cleaned her hands with a napkin and leaned back in her seat, a sign of her surrender.</p><p>“All of you have to be quiet when I’m calling her,” she stated, “or I will stab you with a very dull knife.”</p><p>She rested for a few minutes before going to the bathroom to wash her hands and clean her face, sure that she wouldn’t be eating anything for the next few days. When she wobbled back to the booth, she pulled out her phone and took a deep breath.</p><p>The boys were all too aware of their sister’s seriousness, her cynical nature, and her sarcastic remarks. Sometimes she was too grumpy for her own good, and they knew better than to poke at the bear when she was in a bad mood. But they’ve seen her soft side, and they knew that she could be caring no matter how much she tried to hide it.</p><p>So when Hank told Matthew about Kim and Shego, he couldn’t resist teasing her when the opportunity was right there for him to reach out and take. He had always wondered what hard-edged, rough-rugged guy would win her over.</p><p>He never thought it would be a sweet, red-headed teen spy. </p><p>The line was ringing when Shego put it on speaker, her breath held in anticipation and a little bit of regret. She shot Matthew a glare and he returned it with a smile.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Hi,” Shego replied, her voice smaller than she intended. She fought the smile that wanted to form at the sound of Kim’s lovely voice and cleared her throat before speaking again. “W-what are you doing?”</p><p>“I’m making lunch, what about you?”</p><p>When Shego looked up, her brothers were looking back with raised eyebrows and urging expressions. She decided to just get on with it.</p><p>“I just had lunch too,” she said. “But um… I was calling because I… I miss you.”</p><p>She had to mute her end of the line because of the scattered noises her siblings erupted into. Hank let out a huge “aww” while Matthew was laughing and the twins whooped and revelled in how red Shego’s face was getting.</p><p>"It sounds like you have a gun held to your head," Kim replied, giggling.</p><p>Shego rolled her eyes. "I might as well have." She stared the boys down to make them quiet.</p><p>"Well, I miss you too," Kim stated. "Actually, I've been thinking about you all day."</p><p>If anyone was going to say anything about the blush that crept to her cheeks, Shego would have blasted them in the face right then and there. She held onto her phone tightly and tried to rearrange her endeared expression but Kim was making her feel butterflies and she liked it too much for her to go back to being her usual serious self.</p><p>"R-really?" she asked.</p><p>"Of course," Kim responded. Shego listened to the sizzling on the other end of the line and guessed that she was making fried rice. It was one of Kim's comfort foods that she made almost every week.</p><p>After a few more exchanged words, they said their goodbyes and not a second afterwards, Shego's finger was in the air, pointing at each one of her siblings.</p><p>"Not. A word," she warned. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Twenty-Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shego spent the next few weeks going back and forth from the Possible house to her family’s in Go City. She had gotten used to the drive, and even though her father and brothers were insistent on her just staying the night in her old room, Shego absolutely refused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would have felt more out of place than she already had, sleeping in a bed that was too soft and too pink and reminded her too much of everything she hated about her childhood. Besides, Shego was getting used to the excited look on Kim’s face when she came home to her, though she could never get enough of the kisses Kim would give in greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought alone had Shego smiling like an idiot. She quickly returned to her usual reserved composure when Hank handed her a folder of papers. Shego looked through them carefully while listening to her father’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a copy of your criminal record, before and after we had it cleared,” he stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ‘before’ list was nearly as thick as a college orientation packet. Shego flipped through it, skimming through what seemed like an endless arrangement of text. Had she really done all of this? She would have been more impressed if it weren’t for her mother’s glowering expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was such a long list of offenses…” she said. “It’s hard to imagine you committed such atrocities, and not to mention so willingly.” Mrs. Gowens closed her eyes and shuddered as if she had witnessed soul-corrupting sins rather than Shego’s low-tiered henchwoman charges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matthew leaned close to his sister. “It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>pretty long,” he commented, grinning. “I can’t believe you did all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A low beeping caught Shego’s attention, and when she raised her head, she found that the sound was coming from the watch on Hank’s and Matthew’s wrists. The boys exchanged glances and nod, a silent understanding between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duty calls,” Mathew said, bounding out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hank followed him, but stopped briefly to look back at Shego. “What do you say, sis?” he asked. “Wanna give it one more go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A skeptical snort came out of her so fast, she almost startled herself. “Um. No,” she replied, leaning back and crossing her legs. She was surprised she had successfully fought herself from saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I would rather eat a jean jacket.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hank nodded curtly before running off and Mr. Gowens smiled, glad to see that his daughter had never really changed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby girl,” he called, leaning against his desk with his arms crossed. He and his wife traded glances. “You’re sure about this teaching thing? Because if you are, we found something we think you might be interested in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego raised an eyebrow in curiosity, a wordless gesture urging them to go on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your degree is in child development, but you minored in the arts, humanities, and social sciences. And you have teaching credentials,” her mother stated. “We retrieved those documents. And I’ve needed to hire a few instructors for the upcoming new year. Do you think you can handle college sophomores?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego tried to soak in her mother’s words like they were rain and she was parched earth. Everything was happening so quickly, she needed a moment to process what was soon going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Gowens found amusement in her speechless reaction. He reached out to clap his hand on her shoulder, squeezing as he chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego stayed for dinner and played a few video games with the twins and Matthew, though that meant she was going to get back to the Possible house later than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was sure Kim was sleeping by the time she arrived, and she was so insistent on not waking her that she considered staying on the couch that night. But Shego knew that she would be done for if Kim woke up to an empty space where she should have been laying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she tiptoed up the stairs to the room and opened the door as quietly as she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim was laying in bed, scrolling through her phone. She placed the device down to look at Shego with pleading green eyes and pouting lips, extending her arms out as if she were asking to be held.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(She was).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego complied and flattened herself on top of Kim, greeting her with a kiss on her forehead. Kim buried her face into Shego’s shoulder, finding relief in her scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you’d be snoring by now,” Shego said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim pushed aside a few strands of dark hair from Shego’s face. “You know I can’t fall asleep without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> tired. Kim had spent most of the day studying for finals and exerting herself during cheer, and after reading through so many files and driving back from one city to another, Shego barely had the energy to prop herself up on her elbows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, neither of them wanted to ruin their routine of asking about each other’s day. It was a habit they formed together. So Kim told Shego about the last few weeks of school and finals and prom coming up. In turn, Shego informed her about what she and her parents had arranged for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only then that they could fall asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weekend had finally arrived and Kim, Ron, and Wade decided to celebrate by going to Bueno Nacho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Graduation was so close. It seemed like they had been waiting such a long time, but now that the end of high school was only a few weeks away, Kim wished time would slow down for a while. She felt like she was being rushed to enjoy these last few moments as a senior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron felt the same way, though the weight seemed heavier on his shoulders. He had decided to go to a school a couple hours away, down south. He would either have to take a plane or brave an 8-hour car ride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim though, still hasn’t quite decided which school to attend. She applied to a handful of them, including Upperton and Go City U, which were her top two picks. Of course, her stellar academics and high recommendations earned her acceptances from both. But she could only choose one to start classes in during fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would have to make her decision before the semester ended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really want to ask Annie to prom but I don’t know how to,” Ron said. Kim and Wade took a moment to brainstorm, feeding themselves nachos to help the thought process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She likes lattes, doesn’t she? How about this?” She held her hands up, a gesture of her demonstration. “You go to Starbucks. You buy a latte—</span>
  <em>
    <span>venti. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You give said latte to Annie with a note that says ‘it would mean a </span>
  <em>
    <span>latte</span>
  </em>
  <span> if you went to prom with me.’ Boom. She says yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat back, smiling and satisfied with her suggestion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, cute,” Wade responded. “But I think it would be cuter if you put up a huge banner during lunch that said ‘PROM?’ and ask her that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim and Wade continued to give out ideas and Ron pulled out his phone to take notes, impressed with how creative his friends were. He was excited, but who knew prom could be so stressful? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wade had already asked his date by taking her out on a picnic, and Kim was so happy he had done so in the sweetest way. She herself said yes to the boy in her math class that was so adorably nervous when he asked that he almost dropped the flowers he planned on giving her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Shego didn’t get jealous when she found out?” Ron said, smirking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…” Kim replied with a pout, making Wade laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> her to be jealous?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of Shego being possessive over her made Kim feel a fluttering in her chest. Shego was too aloof and cautious with her emotions that a loss of control would have driven Kim crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean… I wouldn’t mind it,” Kim admitted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It would be hot, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought, and continued to wonder what could cause it to happen.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Twenty-Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prom night prep!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I haven't updated in a while you guys, I went on vacation for the weekend lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kim and Shego had been occupied on each of their ends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prom was just a day away and Kim had everything ready: her dress, her shoes, her hair and makeup appointment, the limo, and the boutonniere for her date⎼it was all prepared for Saturday night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, Shego had slowly increased her stack of files, which grew bigger and bigger with each addition of legal paperworks. It was a testament to the influence that her parents had in the palms of their hands. After all, Shego’s return to normalcy wouldn’t have been possible if it weren’t for their help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the time, she and Kim would go days without seeing each other. Sometimes, when Shego was home in time for dinner at the Possible house, Kim would be out with her friends, setting up for prom or planning end-of-the-year rallies. And by the time Kim would be done, she’d come home to find Shego fast asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Shego would have to sneak out of bed early in the morning to meet with lawyers or consultants to help her set up her new bank account or process IDs, a drivers license, and a passport. There were certain countries that were too difficult for Shego’s name to be cleared from but she didn’t think she was going to plan a vacation to those places anytime soon anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite being so busy, both Kim and Shego would have each other on their minds, always. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim had expected Shego to be away again that Saturday, but when she turned over in bed to find her sleeping soundly, she squealed with so much excitement that Shego woke grumpily only to be smothered in Kim’s happy kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego didn’t get the hype of prom. Sure, she experienced it herself a few years ago but it was something she could have definitely lived without. Though her mother would have never forgiven her if she didn’t go. The pictures of her prom night in the family album still haunted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, she found it amusing that Kim had banned her from peeking at the dress she hid in her closet and that she wasn’t allowed to look at her when she returned from her hair and makeup appointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when Kim came back, she ran straight to her room to continue getting ready, yelling at Shego to close her eyes. Shego waited until she heard the door close shut before lowering her hands from her face and laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim and Jim glanced at her curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is prom really that big of a deal?” Tim asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego shrugged. “Girls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched the screen as the boys played Modern Warfare. They even offered her a turn and coached her through the game, making fun of how quickly her character would die. Once she got more practice with the controller, Shego actually started to do some real damage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, Mrs. Possible came down the stairs. She seemed to be taking in a breath of relief, probably because she had just finished helping Kim with last minute details. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s all done if you want to go see her,” she said to Shego as she plopped onto the couch and leaned back into the cushions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should tell her she looks pretty,” Jim added, “girls usually like hearing that when they’re all dressed up, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An unmistakable blush began to heat Shego’s cheeks as she rose from her seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>go tell her that?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim made a face. “Come on, we both know it’ll mean more if it came from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys snickered at Shego’s look of accepted defeat. Mrs. Possible broke into an entertained smile. She nodded Shego on as she walked to the stairs and slowly headed up to the room, knocking on the door and waiting until she heard Kim shout out for her to come in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim had been admiring her reflection in the mirror when Shego knocked on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in!” she said, and Shego entered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim could see it so plainly, how Shego’s breath caught immediately as she took in the sparkle of Kim’s dark blue dress. The gown outlined her figure so </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfectly </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it was obvious that Shego couldn’t take her eyes off the high slit that teased Kim’s leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Long red locks fell in bouncy curls past Kim’s shoulders and the makeup accentuated the shape and curves of her features. Kim turned fully to face Shego, who was already at a loss for words, but then Kim sent her a smile so captivating, and she suddenly forgot her own name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look on Shego’s face made Kim giggle, the sound only worsening the fluttering feeling in Shego’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” she said in a weak voice, then cleared her throat immediately. “You uh… you look great, Kimmie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her words brought a smile to Kim’s face. All the boys in the world could have sung her praises and she wouldn’t have batted a single eyelash, but one comment from Shego had her smiling so widely, she was sure her cheeks would be hurting by the time she took pictures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego sat on the bed to avoid standing so awkwardly. All she wanted to do was stare at the pretty girl in the pretty dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is your date going to be here?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Ben?” Kim responded. She wondered if she could get a reaction from Shego if she talked about him more. He really was the sweetest guy, and Kim truly enjoyed his company. It made her all the more excited for the rest of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a couple minutes, I think,” she continued. “He said he was on his way.” </span>
  <span>Kim looked at her reflection and fixed her hair, stealing glances at Shego in the mirror as she spoke. </span>
  <span>“He’s the captain of the basketball team. And he plays piano too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego nodded. “So you’re going to prom with Troy Bolton from High School Musical.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim frowned at Shego’s casual grin. She sat so coolly and collected on the mattress, Kim was beginning to think that nothing would phase her. What was it going to take for Shego to get jealous?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to bring a jacket? It might be cold and you’re not all that covered up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego’s question brought Kim away from her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, do you not want anyone staring at me?” she replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of silence and the absence of a direct answer, Kim raised her glance and eyed Shego, who had a knowing look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim turned to her. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to be jealous, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim stammered a denying reply so fast, she might as well have given herself away. Whatever the excuse was, it didn’t seem to convince Shego in the slightest. She had hopped off the bed and walked slowly to Kim, who stared back at the mirror as Shego approached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she was close enough, she left a kiss on the back of Kim’s neck that sent a shiver down her spine. Shego moved her lips up and stopped right on the curve of Kim’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They can stare all they want,” she whispered. “I don’t have to be jealous when I know how much you like when my fingers are inside you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She left a kiss on Kim’s cheek, which was reddening quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you,” Kim said, and Shego walked away laughing to herself.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Twenty-Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>post-prom wholesomeness :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kim stepped into the house with her heels in one hand and her purse in the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did her best to stay quiet, closing the door behind her without so much as a creak. She had expected everyone to be asleep─after all, it was around 1:00 in the morning. So when she spotted Shego on the couch with Jersey Shore on the TV, she couldn’t help but break into a pleasantly surprised grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d it go, Princess?” Shego asked, returning the expression as she lowered the TV’s volume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim shuffled over to lay on Shego, flattening her into the cushions and giggling as Shego grunted her opposition. After a little while, Kim raised herself up while Shego fixed and settled into a more comfortable position. Now Kim was laying on Shego’s chest, where she recalled the events of the night out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t a specific point that Kim liked more than the rest. She loved her prom experience in all its entirety, from the pictures to the limo ride, from dinner to the dance floor, from the banquet hall to Monique’s house afterwards─she had the time of her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego smiled as she watched Kim speak. “It sounds like it was a lot of fun,” she said, fixing a stray strand of red hair. “And you seem like you’re all danced out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim tilted her head. She suddenly had an idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I think I have one dance left in me,” she replied. She stood from the couch and held out her hand, which Shego stared at awkwardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Kim urged. She wore an adorably convincing expression and Shego couldn’t resist it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She placed her hand in Kim’s palm apprehensively before being pulled up and led to the open-spaced foyer between the door and the stairs. There, they stood facing each other. Kim guided Shego’s hands to hold her waist. She placed one of her own on Shego’s shoulder, the other on the back of her neck, fingers tangling in her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, they began to sway. The small steps they took moved them slowly around the room. No music was playing, but Shego could hear how loud her heart was beating. It resonated like echoes in her ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim had noticed Shego’s shaky breath and tense posture. She knew that she wasn’t bereft of gracefulness; the way Shego moved when they used to fight was a testament to how well she could move. So maybe there was another reason causing her stiffness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To test her theory, Kim moved her face closer to Shego’s, who swallowed and drew back, eyes darting away. It made Kim giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego brought herself to look at Kim and she felt like her stomach was doing a free-fall. Kim’s smirking only made her even more flustered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why do you seem so nervous?” Kim asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were still now, faces so close together that they were sharing breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because…” Shego said delicately. “You’re so beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim brought her hand to the side of Shego’s face, fingers tenderly brushing against her skin. Her gaze flickered from soft lips to the clear green eyes above them and in that moment, she was sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego didn’t react. She froze, eyes wide, holding Kim’s gaze and repeating the words in her head as if she wasn’t sure she heard them right. But despite every part of her body going still, her heart seemed to beat harder, as if it understood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim, on the other hand, realized the weight of her confession and took a step back, hand slipping over her mouth as it dropped to a gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I─”  She hesitated, not knowing how to continue. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>she say after what she just said? It was too soon. It was too sudden. She began to panic, turning away to walk out of the room, but Shego stopped her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like instinct, she pulled Kim close and pressed their lips together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim made a muffled noise of surprise, but it didn’t take her long to adjust, placing her arms around Shego’s neck as their mouths opened and closed. Shego’s lips moved against Kim’s slowly, almost sensually, enough to make her head spin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her gasp was barely audible when Kim’s tongue brushed against hers, but her moan was unmistakable. Gradually, she picked up the pace, making the kiss become more feverish as it progressed. Shego moved closer, kissing Kim deeper until she lost her breath and pulled back to catch it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other for a moment before breaking out into laughter, Kim’s stemming from relief and Shego’s from a sudden realization. She had just been told </span>
  <em>
    <span>those three words</span>
  </em>
  <span> by the person that meant the most to her. It was surprising, but she was so happy that she started laughing again and Kim shoved her playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s so funny?” she asked, trying not to be so loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you love me,” Shego said with a teasing grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” Kim remarked, crossing her arms. “What are you going to do about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The answer crossed Shego’s mind, but she didn’t want to respond to Kim here. And first, she needed to get her out of that dress.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Twenty-Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>THEY DO THE DIRTY WHAT MORE CAN YOU ASK FOR</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright this is your fair warning that THINGS are about to get SPICY so if you don't want to see this content, skip to ch. 31 (YES, that's right, it's going to take up two and a half chapters so brace yourselves)</p><p>Other than that...</p><p>enjoy ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shego took Kim’s hand and pulled her towards the stairs. They shushed each other’s giggling as they climbed the steps and rushed down the hallway into the room, quickly closing the door after them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego approached Kim from behind to press open-mouthed kisses into the space between her neck and shoulder, smiling as a shuddered sigh slipped from Kim in response. One of Shego’s hands reached down to slide her fingers up Kim’s thigh, the other roaming to find the zipper of the gown, pulling it down once she found it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dress dropped to the floor and Kim spun around to kiss Shego, pushing her back until she was against the wall. The sweet scent of Kim’s hair filled Shego’s senses, and she moaned into the softness of their full, parting lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego pulled away briefly, only to strip herself of her shirt, and she placed her hand on the side of Kim’s face, thumb brushing against her bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try to stay quiet, understand?” Shego requested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim leaned into her suspicions and rested her arms on Shego’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to make that difficult for me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of struggling to stifle her moans only increased the accumulation of her wetness. Her poor underwear never stood a chance, not when she was too enveloped in the exhilaration of Shego fucking her just </span>
  <em>
    <span>that good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She recalled the feeling of Shego’s fingers pumping in and out of her and wondered how the hell she was going to be able to stay quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am, princess,” Shego said, the edge of her lip curving just slightly. She reached into locks of red hair and tugged to make Kim’s head fall back, exposing her neck where Shego roughly kissed marks into her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain and pleasure made Kim bite her lip, holding in a moan that she had wanted to let out while Shego’s mouth slowly moved down her neck. Her hands held onto Shego’s shoulders, her back, her hair─anything that was going to help her ease down the noises building in the back of her throat. She already felt out of breath when Shego pulled back and looked at her, half amused, half impressed that she was trying to stay true to the request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl,” Shego said, and Kim wanted to melt in the palm of her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way to the bed, where Shego guided Kim to sit on the edge of the mattress. Her hands were quick, finding the fabric of Kim’s underwear and pulling it down until she could toss it to join the dress on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego stayed exactly where she was, on her knees between Kim’s spread legs, taking in the view presented right in front her. The look in her eyes was so eager, so greedy, that it heightened Kim’s arousal and she fought the urge to touch herself while Shego would watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warm hands rested on Kim’s thighs, which twitched in anticipation as Shego began to lower her head between them. But she stopped suddenly, eyes narrowing at the bra Kim still had on. Kim giggled at Shego’s offended look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is that still on?” Shego asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim shrugged. “If you want it off, you better do something about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was that bratty remark that hit Shego’s ego, and she reached around to unhook the bra, latching her mouth onto one of Kim’s breasts as soon as they came into view. She licked and sucked sloppily while rolling the other nipple between her fingers, switching between them occasionally, just the way Kim liked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kim’s eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head. She </span>
  <span>gasped at the feeling of Shego’s tongue swirling around and her teeth biting softly. </span>
  <span>“That feels so good,” she muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego gave Kim’s nipple one last suck before unlatching her lips to lower them along Kim’s stomach, all the way down to the throbbing spot between her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember,” Shego reminded, “try not to be so loud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim nodded obediently. She gripped the sheets as Shego gently nosed against her inner thighs before kissing them so softly, so sensually, that Kim impatiently readjusted herself and Shego noticed the movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” she asked, reigning in a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just…” Kim hesitated, but she was too turned on to reply with her usual snarkiness. “I’m so fucking horny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego hummed in response. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s take care of that, shall we? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She let her mouth hover right over Kim’s clit, her lips brushing over it in a bare kiss, her tongue darting out to do a teasing lick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kim sighed out, leaning back on the bed on her elbows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was dark in her room but the dim moonlight was enough for her to see Shego’s face in the middle of her legs, her closed eyes fanning full eyelashes out against her cheeks. It made Shego look so angelic, so pure, yet s</span>
  <span>uch the opposite at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was still teasing, only letting Kim feel just a bit of her tongue before pulling back and leaving her desperate for what she knew Shego’s mouth was capable of. Kim wanted an end to her agitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop doing that,” she said. “Stop teasing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego pulled back to glance at her. She could tell, by the crease in Kim’s brows and the slight openness of her mouth, that Kim was only another tongue-taunt away from begging again. It did something to her, seeing Kim so ready, so unwilling to wait any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like you know exactly what you want from me,” Shego assumed, rising up and resting her knee on the bed, which took her place between Kim’s legs. “I feel like maybe, ever since the first time, you’ve been imagining what it would be like for us to do it again.” She hovered over Kim, close enough for her to whisper into her ear. “Is that true baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim wanted to curse her sensitivity, the reason she winced when she felt Shego’s breath against her skin. Of course it was true. She hadn’t been able to stop thinking about that night, and how well Shego took care of her body. Sometimes, she’d zone out, relistening to the sound of Shego’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> moaning and she knew she was done for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true,” Kim stated, taking in the measure of Shego above her, trapping her against the mattress. She didn’t know why, but it added to her wetness and she moved her hips to feel its accumulation, wishing Shego’s tongue was there to lick it all up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then tell me what you want me to do,” Shego said. She bent low to take the lobe of Kim’s ear into her mouth, biting and sucking, making Kim sigh out in hitches, squirming underneath her. “I’ll do anything you want me to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I w-want to feel your fingers,” Kim stammered, too caught up in the feel of Shego’s mouth. “I want you to fuck me good. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was it, the desperation and plain need in her voice that sent Shego tumbling down the point of no return. She felt her hand acting on its own, bringing itself down to the middle of Kim’s legs, fingers gliding through her folds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego’s touch sent Kim’s thighs trembling. Her other hand was on the mattress to hold herself up as her fingers prodded Kim’s entrance. She circled slowly, savoring Kim’s impatient twitches, a visual reaction of her aching to be fucked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Shego let her have what she wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slid two fingers in deep, and Kim gasped so loud and so quickly that Shego clasped a hand over her mouth. She didn’t stop thrusting though, and it didn’t take long for her to find a rhythm that Kim responded well to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim’s hands reached out to touch her, but Shego grabbed her wrists and pinned them down above her head. It made Kim feel helpless, absolutely at Shego’s mercy, free for her to have her way with her, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she loved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego sank her fingers in deep and curled them, the responding gasps from Kim bringing a smile to her lips. Her arms twitched, but Shego kept them restrained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I want to mark you too,” Kim said in between her panting. “I want to scratch them into your back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego’s eyes drifted and she took </span>
  <span>a moment–and not the first–to appreciate Kim’s fully exposed body laid out for her, admiring with the greatest fondness before wanting to show the rest of her appreciation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let go of Kim’s wrists while letting the other hand drill harder, faster. True to her demand, Kim dragged her nails down Shego’s back as she turned into a mess of little moans and whimpers, so different to how, admittedly, loud Shego could be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim’s walls pulsated around Shego’s fingers, giving the sign that she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>close</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that just a bit more effort would send her over. Shego’s lustful appetite, however, wanted Kim to finish in a different way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to cum on my face,” she said so close to Kim’s mouth that she leaned in to kiss her. “Will you do that for me, princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim didn’t get any time to digest Shego’s words before her lips were occupied again, the curl of tongue bringing out another whimper for Shego to swallow eagerly. Then she didn’t want to think about anything else. How could she, when Shego’s fingers felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>good thrusting in and out, her other hand reaching up to wrap around her throat? There was nothing else in the world that could rob Kim’s attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially when Shego was acting like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like a demon trying to seduce her into selling her soul; a siren about to drag her to the abyssal depths of the sea.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Kim managed. “Yes, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Shego complied. She </span>
  <span>removed her fingers slowly and made sure Kim was watching as she took them into her mouth, sucking them clean. Kim’s jaw dropped open in a silent gasp. The taste only made Shego want more, so she dove down and eased Kim’s thighs onto her shoulders before pushing Kim’s folds open with her fingers and licking a long stripe along her slit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warmth of her tongue made Kim’s hips lurch. Shego held them down as she pressed her lips around Kim’s clit, sucking softly. Kim’s trembling thighs and tightening abdomen satisfied Shego’s pride, even more so as she felt and </span>
  <em>
    <span>tasted </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kim getting wetter and wetter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Kim could barely form a thought let alone a coherent sentence. “I want to cum, but it feels too good for you to stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego licked a stripe up Kim’s length before raising her head. “Then let me take my time,” she suggested. “Let me have you nice and slow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought alone was already sending Kim further into her state of euphoria. She said nothing, instead grabbing Shego by the back of her head and drawing her back to her throbbing core to continue the blissful feel of her tongue guiding her to climax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego was a woman of her word, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kim pushing her head down made her want to deviate from their agreement. She knew, that if she let her tongue flick hard and fast against Kim’s clit or slid her fingers in deep and fucked her good, that she would cum right then and there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t worth giving up the chance to savor the taste of the girl so fucking sweet on her tongue. Shego took her time, licking slowly and sucking softly, feeling Kim’s wetness covering most of her mouth and chin and wanting </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>of it. The shaking of Kim’s exhalation and legs increased gradually, and Shego knew it would only be a matter of time before she reached the extent of her pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she was right, because Kim had started to get more breathy, as she always did right before she wanted to say something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” she whined. “I want to cum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego pulled away and the absence of her mouth made Kim feel the pulsating of her core so strongly, she stayed as still as she could, afraid of ruining her release if she moved the wrong way ever so slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Shego asked, enjoying herself way too much to want to stop. “I can go slower so y─”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shego, I’ve reached the point where if you so much as breathe on me, I’m going to cum and you’re going to regret not having your fingers inside me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego couldn’t fight the smile that appeared on her lips. Kim shut her eyes, avoiding the perfect way Shego looked, with that devilish look in her eyes, that smile, and the way her mess was dripping from her chin. She could have finished on the sight alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you want my fingers too, hm?” Shego chided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Kim answered. “Please, just make me cum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of Kim’s undoing sent a thrill though Shego and she rearranged her position to be ready, lowering her head while freeing one arm and wrapping the other over Kim’s hips to pin her down. Her eyes flicked up to meet the ones watching her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a glint in Kim’s expression that Shego recognized all too well. She already expected the remark before Kim spoke it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were going to make it hard for me to stay quiet,” she taunted, hoping it would pull at Shego’s pride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it seemed to work, because the look in Shego’s eyes suddenly became sinful, her brows furrowing in determination, the corner of her mouth twitching in a kind of irritation that made Kim ready to brace herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego dipped her head down, swirling her tongue smoothly against Kim’s clit and sinking fingers deep inside her all at once. The pleasure that seized Kim’s body came so immediately and so suddenly, she cursed and called out Shego’s name amidst breathy moans and high-pitched whines, grabbing frantically at the sheets with clenched fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego quickened the pace of her thrusting and Kim gasped, hips jolting against her hold. “Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kim cried out. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shego.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her orgasm was overwhelming and intense, making her tremble, her mess spilling into Shego’s hand as her walls tightened around the fingers that were fucking her so well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through it, Shego’s tongue was guiding her, slowing as the final pulsating vibration rushed through her. She dragged it over Kim’s length again, long and slow and careful before she peeled her mouth away. Her fingers stayed in, curling to let Kim ride out the last little shockwaves while she moved up to kiss her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim grabbed Shego’s jaw and leaned forward, letting her tongue dart out to lick her own mess off Shego’s chin before crashing her lips into hers and kissing her sloppily. Shego pushed her fingers in further to make Kim whimper one last time, grinning when she grasped her shoulder in response, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greedy,” Kim grumbled. Shego pulled her fingers out and brought them to her mouth, sucking on them before Kim had the chance to grab her wrist to bring them to hers instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am,” Shego said when she finished. “I want all of you. You’re all mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her possessiveness made Kim hum in giddy satisfaction. She tugged Shego down to lay on top of her, placing a kiss on the top of her head she lay her head on Kim’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it again,” Kim pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego was listening to Kim’s heartbeat, convinced that this was the most peaceful place she could ever find herself in. Nothing else could compare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re all mine,” she repeated. “I’m all yours too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Twenty-Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spicy chapter part II ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shego knew there was a sopping mess between her legs, but she didn’t realize she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>wet, at least not until Kim pushed her down on the bed and nearly ripped off her underwear, her eyes widening when she looked down at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Kim gasped. The glistening on Shego’s inner thighs was making her mouth water and she swallowed hard to reign in some self-control. Her head spun with so many thoughts─so many ways that Kim would have with her, so many </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> things that she wanted to do. But above all, she just wanted to touch her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim hovered over Shego and trailed her hand down, past a perfectly sculpted abdomen, over prominent hips, to the slick folds she parted aside. Shego’s eyes fluttered close as Kim dragged her fingers up and down her length, circling her entrance before going up to her clit and teasing it tenderly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kimmie,” Shego sighed out shakily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was pathetic, how fast her legs had already begun to tremble, how sensitive she knew she already was, signaled by the steady pulsating of her core. It would probably take only one swirl of Kim’s tongue for her to cum fast and hard and without warning, like a bottle breaking against a brick wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Kim wanted to take her time. Her actions were without any haste, enough for Shego to be held in stimulation but not so much that it was going to send her over the edge. She kept it that way for a while, slow and sensual, until she decided on what she wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego was throbbing against Kim’s fingers when the movements finally stopped and she lifted her arm away. The lack of sensation made Shego whine in complaint, practically on the limit of throwing a tantrum, and her pelvis mindlessly buckled up in search of Kim’s warmth.</span>
</p><p>“I want you to cum on my face too,” Kim stated. “But I want you to be sitting on it.”</p><p>
  <span>Shego’s eyebrows raised in silent surprise. Kim was suggesting something she had never done before, though she was curious and certainly not against trying it. Her hesitance created a concern in Kim though, and she hoped she wasn’t pushing Shego to do something she wasn’t comfortable with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we don’t have to if you don’t want to,” she said in the most reassuring voice she could muster. “I don’t want to make you do something you aren’t comf─”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego pulled Kim down to kiss her, the brushing of their tongues drawing out a little moan from the cheerleader straddling her hips. She took Kim’s lower lip between her teeth, nibbling and sucking before leaning back and taking in the view of the naked girl on top of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You worry too much,” Shego said, moving aside a strand of red hair. “I just haven’t done anything like that before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smirk appeared on the curve of Kim’s mouth. “You mean to tell me I’m your first time?” she asked teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were my first everything, Kim Possible,” Shego responded. Then she shrugged. “Well… except my first kiss.”</span>
</p><p>Kim stared at her with wide eyes and Shego questioned her stunned expression.</p><p>
  <span>“What─”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, so I really </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>your first time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego rolled her eyes. “Oh jeez, don’t make a big deal out of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim was beside herself. “I would have wanted your first time to be special!” she argued. “I would have worn something nice and scattered flower petals and lit candles and─and instead, I was punching you in the face ten minutes before it happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego laughed. Who would have thought that night would have ended up the way the way it did, with getting rid of that stupid war alien in the morning and arguing with Kim so intensely throughout the rest of the day that they fell back to their old ways fist-fighting and then they fucked each other senselessly until they fell asleep in each other’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>special,” Shego said. “It was with you. That’s the only thing that mattered to me.”</span>
</p><p>“I still feel like it would have been more special if there were flower petals and candles, though.”</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> make me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego rolled her eyes again, but it was one that stemmed more from playful irritation than actual annoyance and it made Kim smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just fucking lie down already,” Shego said, and she wished she’d said it earlier, because the excitement on Kim’s face made everything else pale in comparison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasted no time, lying flat on her back and Shego took a moment to think about what she was doing as Kim arranged the pillows around her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was this going to feel just as good? What if I get tired from being up there? What if Kim suffocates while my thighs are squeezing her in?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shego let out a breath, and with it (hopefully) the rest of her trepidations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to let me know if you can’t breathe, right?” Shego asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I drown, I drown.”</span>
</p><p>“Kimmie.”</p><p>
  <span>Kim groaned. “Just let me eat you out already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego exhaled one more time, reluctantly agreeing to the demand before crawling over. Kim’s hands reached out, grabbing at Shego’s bra. “Wait,” she instructed, and swiftly rid her of what was covering her torso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now she was completely bare, with tousled hair and nervous sparkling eyes, and Kim noticed the goosebumps that began spreading all along Shego’s skin. Her mouth watered again at the sight of Shego’s breasts and she regretted not spending time sucking her hardening nipples before making her climb on top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim quickly rescinded that regret as she helped Shego up her chest and onto her face. She leaned forward and licked the wetness that had dripped down Shego’s inner thighs, and there was so much of it that Kim held onto Shego’s hips to help her settle down comfortably, impatiently wanting to begin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only warning Shego got was Kim’s pained expression at the sight in front of her, as if she’d finally been allowed a wish that she’d been longing to have granted. Her lips were glistening and inviting, and she was practically drooling with anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego hadn’t realized that Kim had found her </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> alluring, but she was more than willing to fulfill all of her desires, and she was going to start with this one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lowered herself onto Kim’s mouth and gasped at the tongue that greeted her eagerly, the mouth that enveloped her clit in warmth and wetness. Kim’s hands kept a firm grip on Shego’s thighs, which tightened when she began to squirm at the overwhelming feeling of Kim’s mouth ravaging her already tender core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego’s hands traveled to her chest, searching for something to hold on to, for something to ground herself, but Kim moved them away as one of her palms quickly replaced hers. Kim kneaded Shego’s breast and rolled her nipple in between her fingers, bringing out a stifled noise from Shego’s throat. Hearing her already whimpering formed an arrogant smirk on Kim’s face, a smirk Shego could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>between her sensitive folds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Shego’s hands were aimless, desperately moving from the headboard to her mouth, then to the hands holding on to her, only to finally find a home in the red strands of hair between her thighs. She lifted the other hand back to the headboard and used those holds to move her hips as the pleasure became </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not enough </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego looked down and the sight alone almost made her cum right then and there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim’s face was flushed, burning with determination, but Shego thought she looked so dreamy between her legs, as if nothing could disturb her in this state. She was humming in satisfaction, savoring every drop that gushed and leaked from Shego, welcoming the mess that was covering her face, probably wanting more and more. She had long accepted that she was always going to be selfish when it came to this girl, because she knew that she could never </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>get enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim’s eyelids fluttered open and her eyes met Shego’s, their glances locking. Shego hadn’t noticed the position of Kim’s fingers until they slid past her entrance and thrusted deep inside her, making her cry out in sweet, blissful pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched as Kim’s face contorted in focus when she squeezed particularly tightly around her fingers, a muffled moan coming from her lips as Shego grinded slowly. Kim was fucking Shego with her tongue and fingers so perfectly, like she always did, and it was that amazing stretch of her inside, combined with the smooth gliding of tongue on her clit and the clear arousal that covered Kim’s features, that pulled Shego’s climax towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“K-Kimmie─”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego sounded so perfect: so needy and desperate as her grip tightened on Kim’s hair, her thighs trembling so uncontrollably that her noises were getting dangerously loud and she brought up a hand to bite into it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Kim didn’t slow down. Her movements were unwavering, only getting rougher and nastier with each passing moment, with each quiver that made Shego grip the headboard, sure that she would break it. Kim was still eager, intent on seeing Shego come undone </span>
  <em>
    <span>over and over again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The whimpers that came from Shego grew more fervent and she felt like her legs were going to give out as she tried to hold her weight above Kim’s face. She returned to a comfortable position once Kim put a stop to that, pulling her back down to sit right where she was before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim was utterly bewildered by the movement of Shego’s body with each deep thrust, the bouncing of her breasts and the wild fluttering of her eyelashes. And those </span>
  <em>
    <span>moans</span>
  </em>
  <span>, those gorgeous, ethereal little sounds that Shego reserved just for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego could barely keep her eyes open as Kim’s lips sucked on her clit and her fingers drilled harder, and suddenly she felt a tautness beneath her stomach, a warning that came before the intensity that followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Shego managed to sputter before she began shaking again, her moans being vaulted into the air. Kim found it so beautiful, so genuine, so full of raw uninhibited desire that she fucked Shego harder to draw more out of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only worked for a moment before Shego covered her mouth with her hand fully and she grinded her hips to ease herself down from the overwhelming intensity that Kim’s tongue and fingers guided her to reach. It was a miracle that they had slowed down too, with Kim pulling her hand away and leaving a kiss on Shego’s pretty, swollen clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After her second orgasm, Shego’s body lost all of its strength, and she could barely keep herself upright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kimmie,” she breathed out, exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim readjusted, turning over and finding out how easily it was for Shego to fall to the bed, her chest rising and falling as she attempted to catch her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” she expelled, weakly placing her arm over her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get us some water,” Kim said, sitting up and searching for a shirt. “We can take a break before your third one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The statement was so ridiculous to Shego that she laughed until the top of her cheeks hurt. It wasn’t until she raised her head to look at Kim, and found an austere expression staring back at her, that she became concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you crazy?” she snapped. “I already don’t think I can walk to the bathroom let alone down the stairs, and you want to put me through another round!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Kim replied, as if it were that simple. “You’ll be a little overstimulated, but that’s okay. I wanted to take my time anyway.” With that, she went out of the room to get the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego was convinced that Kim had the endurance of a metahuman. To think she had spent the whole day preparing for prom, came home late after a night full of events, and then fully committed herself to pleasuring Shego until she lost the feeling in her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to admit though, Kim’s dedication was a turn on. To think she wanted to spend all that time making Shego cause a mess only to lick it all clean⎼</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego quickly swatted the thought away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m done. I can’t go again. I’m all tapped out. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But something buzzed in the back of her mind, something hinting that maybe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she was wrong. After all, she only had to think about the way Kim dragged her tongue along her length, and then she started to feel the pulsing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Thirty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>part 3 of the smutty smuts <br/>and then wholesomeness :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kim returned to find Shego touching herself, though only to feel her own soaking arousal. She sucked on the tips of her fingers, eyes not breaking away from Kim, who stood captivated across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that Shego had her attention, she opened her legs wide, letting herself be on full display as she used one hand to lean back against the mattress. Kim looked like she was about to choke on her own tongue when Shego used two fingers to spread her folds apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look,” she said, her breathy voice making something inside Kim’s chest switch. “Look how wet you made me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And wet she was. Kim exhaled slowly, like she hadn’t even realized she was holding in her breath. Her mouth salivated at the thought of licking Shego clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had both forgotten the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim’s face was buried between legs she was holding open, her mouth traveling up and down Shego’s length, her lips wrapping around her clit to suck softly. She really was taking her time, showing no signs of hurry, enjoying herself with the sweet taste that Shego was leaving on her tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego had started to wonder why she opposed in the first place. Her overstimulation had allowed her to feel everything Kim wanted her to feel, without reaching climax so quickly. Every stroke and curl of tongue made Shego feel like butter, melting right into Kim’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beads of sweat plastered her dark hair to her forehead as she tried to focus on Kim’s motions, searching for any lingering feeling that would guide her to the edge. It seemed that the efforts were in vain though, because as good it felt, Shego was beginning to think that it wouldn’t end up the way they had planned and she started to consider pushing Kim’s head away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let Kim have a few more licks before pushing her hand flat against the top of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kimmie, I don’t think I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim stopped to raise her head, giving Shego a small smile. “Oh, do you want to cum now?” she asked. “Sorry, I was… exploring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego couldn’t help but shake her head at Kim, who had spent all this time simply delighting in what she wanted. “Unbelievable,” Shego muttered. “I could have sworn you were going to spend hours down there. I thought you were supposed to be a good girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim raised an eyebrow, questioning the statement. She lowered her head back to its previous position before she was interrupted and Shego could feel another gush of arousal at the sight of Kim’s sinful expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am a good girl,” she said. “And I get </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what I want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim’s hands rested on the inner of Shego’s thighs, holding them open as she ran the flat of her tongue along her slit. She sucked on Shego’s core, the movement of her lips and flicking of her tongue making pleasure climb up Shego’s spine ever so carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A good girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Shego thought as she felt herself leaking into Kim’s pretty little mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A good girl who won’t stop until I’ve finished on her face three times. A good girl who’s really a brat, because she’s granted whatever she wants. A good girl who gets so, so bad, just for me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego started to feel a familiar tautness in her abdomen, a fluttering feeling in her core that arose whenever Kim’s lips brushed against it. Her breaths broke apart, and Kim knew─not because of that─but because her tongue was prodding Shego’s soaking entrance and it was hard for her not to notice the throbbing that signaled her closeness.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Right there,” Shego whispered. Kim’s tongue had encircled her clit before her mouth sucked on it, only just barely. It was that feather-light touch that sent her plunging into ecstasy, her hands slamming down to the sheets to grip them as her entire body convulsed and she came undone with a sharp cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim slid two fingers in, curling them </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> so slightly and peeling her mouth away to crawl over Shego, her eyes a deep dark storm, glued to the parted lips that moaned out for her. Their gazes locked for a moment and Shego swallowed down the lump in her throat, stuck on the view of being sprawled out beneath Kim, trembling and whimpering as she came on her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” she said amidst panted moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim took it all in; Shego’s flushed cheeks, eyes intensely passionate, the lack of strength in her arms as she pulled her close. She collapsed into Shego’s chest, both breathing heavily, trying to regain their cadence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mean it?” Kim asked. She felt as if she had just imagined Shego’s words, as if the pleasure had completely fogged her mind and she was only hearing things she wished to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For so long, Kim felt like she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She was putting in </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much</span>
  </em>
  <span> effort. She was being involved in </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She was accomplishing </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She was feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And it made her start to wonder… </span>
  <em>
    <span>would anyone ever be able to keep up?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And Shego had only felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>not enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not enough</span>
  </em>
  <span> to fit into her own family. She cared </span>
  <em>
    <span>not enough</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be involved in any world-dominating schemes. Her own personal goals were </span>
  <em>
    <span>not enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And it was all so lacking that she began to think… </span>
  <em>
    <span>did that mean she was not enough too?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Now here they were, lying together in the middle of the night, tangled in each other, finding comfort in the smoothness of their skin, the evenness of their breaths. Shego was the anchor that grounded Kim, strong and unfaltering. She was determined to be there every time Kim looked over her shoulder, a wordless promise that she would always be by her side no matter how fast life pushed the pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Kim filled in the empty spaces that Shego feared she was made of, emphasizing the fullness that cast away Shego’s thought that she was anything less. How could she think such a thing of herself? Kim could not fathom how someone as amazing as her could do so, but she knew her well enough to understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their foreheads were pressed together, eyes closed, with Shego’s arm around Kim and Kim’s fingers running through Shego’s hair. They were held in such a peaceful, delicate moment that they wished to stay like that forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleep was beginning to take them over, but not before Kim could whisper sweet nothings into the air for Shego to hear; small declarations of adoring affection that Shego never thought would be said to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have so much of you in my heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are enough. A thousand times enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you. I’d pick you and your thunder and storms and rain over anyone else’s sunshine. Any day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words were making Shego’s chest ache. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t say such gentle things,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am trying so hard not to fall in love with you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was already too late, and she knew that. She was already doomed when </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>had begun long ago. She and Kim were each other’s before they had realized. And now she was falling asleep, soothed by the softest voice that told her there was no one else for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego was convinced she had slept for three consecutive days, because when she opened her eyes she was immediately awake, as if her battery had been charged all the way up to 300%.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her sleep wasn’t at all disturbed, not by dreams, or any incessant shifting like tossing and turning. She swore she had never slept so well, and she wasn’t exactly sure if she owed it to making love all throughout the night, or the exhaustion from its efforts, or both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She decided it was both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was bright with sunlight seeping in through closed blinds, and it seemed Kim had already gotten up to start her day because Shego had woken up alone in the bed. When she turned over to reach for her phone on the bedside table, she found a folded up piece of paper and a lawn daisy placed right on top of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego rolled her eyes. It was almost instinctive. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why does she have to be so cute?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The note read like a poem and Shego almost got embarrassed as well as second-hand embarrassment from Kim for writing something so cheesy. But it was only for her, and she couldn’t help but smile at the sweetness of her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clock read 12:54, and Shego was surprised that neither she or Kim had slept into the afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego headed downstairs, the scent of something cooking luring her to the kitchen. There, she found Kim at the stove, pouring batter from a bowl to a hot oiled pan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The space on the kitchen table was taken up by plates of food, breakfasts of all types, going from eggs to bacon to sausage to waffles and pancakes to fresh fruit and coffee. Shego sat across from the bacon so she could get first dibs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kim noticed her, she walked over and rested her chin on the top of Shego’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” she greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Shego replied. “You made all of this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim reached over to grab a piece of bacon for a taste test, smiling when it made a satisfying crunch. “Why do you sound so impressed?” she asked as she made her way back to the stove to turn it off. “You aren’t underestimating me are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you’re just a little baby,” Shego teased before having some bacon of her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim placed her hand on the table and leaned in close, her breath sending goosebumps down Shego’s arm. “A little baby who made you cum three times last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego choked and coughed abruptly, reaching for a glass of milk as Kim burst out into laughter.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Thirty-One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>first part: ah yes yes</p><p>second part: oh... oh no</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The last few weeks have been the most stressful, but the most fun that Kim has ever had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After prom, she and her fellow seniors only had a little bit of time before graduation. Schoolwork had become less demanding, so most of her focus shifted to having a good ole’ time with her friends before they all went their separate ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost every weekend, Kim was out late, and she was grateful her parents were so understanding. They wanted Kim to make the most out of her high school experience, especially since she was nearing the last few days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During most of the hangouts and parties though, Kim came to realize that everyone was more interested in whether or not she brought Shego, and if she wasn’t present, they’d ask if she could catch up. It became so common that Shego just started tagging along with Kim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the two would show up at the scene, all the attention would be on them, though most of the crowd would gather around Shego. Kim would roll her eyes playfully and Shego would mutter to her, “it’s not my fault your friends think I’m cooler.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Kim didn’t really mind, not at all. Most of the time, it just meant they would have a great night together and with their friends, and end up in bed snuggled deep under the covers, limbs comfortably tangled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim had mastered multitasking─she had to, as both a high school senior and a spy─and the time she dedicated to studying paid off when she aced all of her finals. At that point, graduation was only three days away, and none of it felt real to her, at least not yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With everything going on, it was easy to feel overwhelmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego was good at seeing that, recognizing when Kim needed a breather, a moment to unwind. She would help by taking Kim for a drive around town, and often times they’d end up at a drive-thru getting food late at night. When Shego didn’t want to drive, she would just take Kim out onto the roof and they’d sit close with blankets wrapped around them, enjoying the cool breeze as they’d point at the stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One night, Kim was leaning against Shego, mindful of how sleepy she was slowly becoming. But she wanted to stay there, just for a little while longer. She loved moments like this, moments where Shego was at her softest, the side she never let anyone else see, where they could just forget everything for a while and enjoy each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’d be able to do this without you,” Kim said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego laughed. That seemed like a ridiculous statement, coming from Kim Possible, the girl who was capable of anything, the girl who never needed anyone to come to her rescue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious!” Kim stated, sitting up to look at Shego. “You don’t know how grateful I am to have you here, with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego reached out to run the tips of her fingers through Kim’s hair, waving gently in the wind. She was a bit lost in her thoughts, because everything Kim was saying was exactly how Shego felt about her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things have calmed down for Shego, since she had just finished putting her life together, starting from erasing her criminal records to getting a job at Go City university to getting an apartment nearby. She hasn’t told Kim about the last two yet, just because she wanted to surprise her and maybe… ask her to move in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego wasn’t exactly too sure. Her nerves would go haywire every time she thought about it. But the idea would keep popping back into her head, and she even considered telling Kim now, as they sat on the roof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was quiet for a few moments and Shego contemplated, wrestling with her courage and nervousness until Kim broke the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we go back inside now?” she asked, yawning. “I’m sleepy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relief blew over Shego like the breeze, and she followed Kim back in through the window. They tucked themselves into bed and Shego decided that she would ask the question tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you gotten her a present yet?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego eyed Hank from where she sat, at their father’s desk in the study. “For her graduation?” she responded. She had to admit, any act of thoughtfulness slipped from her mind when she had completely forgotten to get Kim a gift for the achievement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leave it to her teddy bear of a big brother to remind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it doesn’t have to be anything big or expensive,” Hank said. “Just get… or make… something that shows her you care. You know she’d appreciate it more than anything else, since it’s coming from you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made his way over from across the room and looked over the papers on the desk, briefly making sure that Shego hadn’t missed anything important. Her new stack of information was in the process of being digitized, and once they’re online files, they would be much easier to access and sort through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego huffed. It seemed like Kim already had everything she could possibly want. She didn’t even know where to start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Kim Possible has graduated?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The siblings looked up at the sound of their mother’s voice and found her walking into the study, heels clicking rhythmically as she took each step. “Do give her my congratulations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Shego replied, subconsciously fixing her posture even while she was sitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A low beeping came suddenly from Hank’s watch, the sound that beckoned him into action. He glanced at his device, then apologetically at Shego, who gave him an assuring nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back soon,” he said, before giving his mother a kiss on the cheek and running off to answer the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With him gone, now Shego faced her mother alone and although it wasn’t ideal, she pushed on to finish what she had come over for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good timing,” her mother said, breathing out as if she had been itching to say it. “The Possible girl will be attending college, and now that the processions of all your documents have been completed, you can move on as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Shego stated, trying not to break her glance away from the laptop. “I’m excited to move into my apartm─”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… not what I mean, Shannon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego lifted her glance. There was something underlying in that tone. “What are you talking about?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Gowens turned to her, expression almost exasperated, as if she couldn’t believe that Shego didn’t see what she was seeing. “Darling, you’ve been in the care of that girl and her family for </span>
  <em>
    <span>months </span>
  </em>
  <span>now. Don’t you think it’s time you stop being a burden to them? After everything, I think you owe them that much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego was a strong-willed person. Nothing could challenge her in this regard, not when she was fighting with bare knuckles and green-glowing fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this was not that kind of fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother confirmed her own fears, and now there was a kind of doubt plaguing her thoughts. Now she was realizing that might have been just a bother to the Possibles and that they were only politely holding their tongues. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides,” Mrs. Gowens added, “now that you have everything you need, you can go on and start over. You can live a new life of your own, without needing to depend on anyone or for anyone to depend on you. After all, that’s the kind of life you’ve always wanted, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego had to admit, her mother wasn’t wrong. The freedom of her own independence was something she had been looking forward to for longer than she could remember. She isolated herself from her family to spend her life exactly the way she wanted to and she was convinced it was going to be like that for a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then she met Kim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And things changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t been depending on anyone,” Shego responded, steeling her voice and standing from the desk. “And I don’t think anyone’s depended on me either.” But even then, even when she was squaring her shoulders and speaking with unmistakable confidence, she knew deep inside that it was a lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to think, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one needs me that way.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But Kim popped up in her mind to remind her of the way she held onto Shego at night, how excited she would be to see her after school, and all those things she would whisper in Shego’s ear when it was just the two of them together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother scoffed. “Shannon, I didn’t raise you to be this oblivious. That girl has surpassed all expectations to go great lengths for you.” She paused and looked aside. “In all my years, I’ve never seen such devotion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego felt the heat rise to her face, fighting the urge to stammer out an explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-mom─”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That girl depends on you, can’t you see that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Shego was sure she was red. Were Kim’s feelings for her that obvious that even her mother caught on? If she was being lectured about it now, then it seemed so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t,” Shego argued. “Kim doesn’t need anyone.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>So what makes you think she needs me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother’s expression was stern. “She just graduated. She has all these opportunities waiting for her, but she’ll be distracted from them if she’s too occupied doting on you.” Mrs. Gowens sighed. “And you are never going to fully take responsibility for your new life if you don’t learn to let go of her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego didn’t want to believe it. But if there was any slight chance of it being true, then Kim would be throwing away any chance of a good future and Shego would never forgive herself if she held her back. Being with Kim meant everything to her, but Shego refused to be that selfish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t allow herself to ruin Kim that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Gowens stepped close, placing a hand on Shego’s shoulder. For once after a very long time, she was hopeful for her daughter’s future and wanted nothing to stand in its way. Shego was free of the villain life to enter society as a functioning citizen and it was all her mother had ever wanted. She was insistent on keeping her on this path, even if it meant making her break away from Kim Possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to be prosperous in your own life and for Kim to thrive in her own, then you have to do what’s best, and let her go.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>not gonna lie, y'all aren't going to like these next few chapters</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Thirty-Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>oh dude... it's going to hurt so much</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shego’s mind was made up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She suddenly felt foolish for thinking she could ask Kim to move in with her when she realized that what they had together might just be… well…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They say ignorance is bliss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego allowed herself to spend her days with Kim freely, not thinking about labels or limitations or what the future looked like for them. But that was her mistake, as her mom happily pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you really think you’re going to end up getting married to this girl?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you think you two can simply carry on and have a normal life together?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Be realistic. You two are too different. You’ll end up following different parts in life and you’ll wish that you had just saved yourself the heartbreak.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Be realistic.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a painful tragedy. Shego believed she had fallen in love with what can never be, not knowing how wrong she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Mrs. Gowens was a woman who was used to getting her way. Her family didn’t just need to appear perfect, they needed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> perfect. That meant that her oldest son had to appear strong and capable, a perfect successor to his powerful father, and that he had to hide away his sensitivity, his tendency to be more caring than he ought to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That meant that his brother after him had to suppress his depression and anxiety, that he couldn’t break in stressful situations even as she threw him right in the middle of such chaos. That meant that the twins had to grow up fast and to be proficient in all they did, even if they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman was already cutthroat when it came to her boys. But her only girl?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She projected all her anger, all her insecurities and frustrations towards Shego as if she was trapped in the inescapable curse of inheriting her mother’s sins. Shego reminded Mrs. Gowens too much of herself, and therefore Shego was more controlled, more disciplined. The woman wanted to raise her without flaws, not realizing how damaging it really was, and how traumatized Shego would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so it became easy to manipulate her into doing what her mother wanted. Convincing her to leave Kim Possible was an easy feat when the woman targeted Shego’s insecurities, reaching in andpulling out her deepest fears to bring them to the surface and making Shego unable to look away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Shego was helpless against that. </span>
  <span>She was a strong-willed person. Nothing could challenge her in that regard, not when she was fighting with bare knuckles and green-glowing fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this was not that kind of fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego knew Kim would get home any time now, and she was still trying to find the right words, knowing truthfully that there was nothing she could say to make this any easier for either of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had cleaned out the room of all her belongings, packing them away and leaving the space nearly empty. She couldn’t bear to look at the open spaces where her things used to be, but her mind was made up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long until Kim appeared in the doorway, her joyful expression falling away as her eyes settled on the packed bags on the floor and the suitcase on the bed that Shego was currently preparing. The devastated look on Kim’s face made Shego feel like her chest was being crushed beneath a heavy weight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed heavily, shoulders dropping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Kim asked. She stepped carefully into her room, unsure what to think of the sight before her. “...are you leaving?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cold, creeping dread made its way through her limbs, her body understanding before her mind did. Slowly, she absorbed the realization of Shego’s intentions like poison, and the betrayal covered her in a dark shroud. The look in her eyes became too painful to look at. Shego tore away from them to the clothes she was packing away. Her hands were beginning to tremble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t stay here, Kim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew she didn’t sound so convincing when she needed to be, but she could barely whisper, choosing not to say the usual nickname, and the words felt so foreign on her tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—I don’t understand,” Kim said, shaking her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was true. The thought of Shego leaving was so jarring, she lost all form of comprehension. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I must be having a nightmare</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have to be. Because Shego would never do this. Shego would never abandon me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> None of it was making any sense, and Kim was desperate for an explanation—for </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was going to drain the dread that had begun to sink into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shego, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell me what the hell is going on,” she demanded. The urgency in her voice filled the room and Shego stopped to look at her, which was a mistake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because now their gaze was locked and Shego </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> look away. Because now the crushing in her chest was beginning to suffocate her. Because now she was facing Kim and was becoming in danger of forgetting why she decided to leave in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she didn’t let herself forget.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego shut her eyes. Too many reasons for leaving were rushing through her head, but more powerful than that were the reasons for staying, which began to overwhelm her. She put a few fingers to her temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t going to work out,” she forced herself to say. “You and I are too different. And our lives are going in separate directions, it wouldn’t be─”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Shego was speaking, Kim walked closer to her and brushed her fingers against her hand, but Shego flinched at her touch, lurching back and bumping against the dresser in the room. She leaned on it, gripping its edges and breathing heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Kim asked, appalled that Shego had reacted to her that way. “You’re scaring me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Please, tell me so I can understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego wasn’t sure she’d be able to steady her breathing. She watched Kim’s brokenhearted expression and </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She wanted to be bruised and bloodied again. She’d rather go toe to toe against the very worst of her enemies and feel the pain that accompanied every punch, every blast, every attack that they could mount against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d rather feel that kind of pain instead of this kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kim, listen to me,” Shego said, calming herself. She felt her eyes prick but she didn’t allow herself to be overcome. “I meant what I said, that we’re too different and that our lives are going in separate directions. Our paths aren’t going to line up, and I am saving us the trouble of a messy split by ending things </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was lying. She had to lie. Because if Shego had told the truth, she would have fallen to her knees, begging for forgiveness, and she would have let Kim hold her. Because she didn’t want to go anywhere without her, but this was for their own good. She refused to be the reason that held Kim back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now Kim was shouting, angry and pleading and scared and frustrated and Shego’s mind was so muddled, she could barely catch onto what she was saying. But she already knew that Kim was trying to make it sound simpler than it was, that Shego didn’t have to do this, that there was nothing she could do to make Kim want to be apart from her, that she loved her─</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words left a bitter taste in her mouth, as if even her body knew that it wasn’t what she meant at all and it was trying to wake Shego from the spell of heartlessness she had cast onto herself. Kim turned to face her in astonishment. Shego’s face was blank and unfeeling, but somehow her demeanor only made Kim feel more frantic, more desperate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you say that?” Kim fumed. “How can you just brush that all aside?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well what the hell do you want me to do!?” Shego remarked, her voice raising. “Stay and talk about my feelings until we confess our love and get married and live happily ever after!? Do you really think that’s going to happen with </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span>!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were quiet, but Shego’s words echoed in their ears. Kim felt a pull on her throat and hoped she could speak through the strain without her voice breaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she barely whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shego felt like her knees were going to give out beneath her. She shook her head slowly. “Kim… “ she faltered and lowered her head. “Don’t be so naive. That isn’t going to happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim opened her mouth to counter her, to argue that she was wrong, to say anything─</span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get her to remain right where she was. But she knew better. It was no use. Tears began to flow from her, and a corresponding dampness appeared on Shego’s face even though she had tried with all effort to keep herself from breaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Kim said, defeated and feeling so foolish that her head throbbed. She turned away. Shego stared at her, unblinking and too choked up to respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you leave, don’t ever come back here. I never want to see you again.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>